How much you mean to me
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Starts after the pages of months in New Moon. Bella comes to a startling conclusion after finding something's in her bedroom that could change not just her life but those who she loves if she takes the right path. Inspiration from the song Grenade by Bruno Mars.
1. Time

I don't own any of the characters. How I wish I did though. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters and abilities though I will adapted Bella's power slightly.

**Time**

October

He will return. He will. He will…

November

He will return. He will. He will…

December

He will return. He will. He will…

January

He will return. He will. He will…


	2. The mind that is locked to all others

**The mind that is locked to all others**

As I lay there staring at the same old ceiling of my claustrophobic bedroom, I would relive what had been the best year of my life. You may wonder why I would say that after exiling myself to this dreary town called Forks, then discovering a mythical world, only to be hunted by a vampire itself. I have always had bad luck, but recently I have wondered maybe I just attract dangerous things. The point is I spent a year with my cool, calm and collected father who makes life easier, I got a new mother and father figure, four fantastic siblings- two of which were great fun, one was easy to get along with given the chance but the last wanted me dead, can't be picky though. Finally, I met the love of my life. Edward. Thinking his name used to send me of into daydreams of the perfect times me and him would have. Now it rips my heart open another inch or two.

The thing is Edward is a vampire. His whole family are. After spending a fabulous holiday with them, my lif started to get back into a normal enough routine. Then school started. My birthday rolled around. Jasper's attempted murder was a... surprise ending. My first love then started ignoring me, putting more distance between his family and me. Then he dumped me. Not a simple were over. No. A we're moving and I don't want you to come with me. Those few minutes behind the woods killed me on the inside.

I have had a lot of time to think about things: the past, the present and the future. As far as the future is concerned I try to avoid thinking about it to much because I don't know what it holds or if I will have much of a future. At first I thought about the adventures Renee and I had. Her free spirited nature leading us around the US. From scuba diving in South Carolina, to not only indoor bug outdoor sky diving. I couldn't think about the events after my move to Forks; it would tear me apart more and more each and every time. Then I realised that the only thing that tells me they were/are real, that _he_ was/is real is the murderous pain that accompanies the heart-wrenching memories.


	3. Emerging from the depths of water

**Emerging from the depths of water**

Beep Beep Beep

Guess it's time for school again. Why do I even bother? It's not like I plan to go to some fancy college. Forks is where I want to be. Charlie isn't happy with my plan. He thinks I am hoping for them to come back. To be honest… I am. I tell myself that I know they will return but I have accepted deep down that they aren't coming back, that they have moved on without me. Ha! They probably don't even think about me. Not ever.  
Yanking my dead body of my bed I stumble to my small closet to retrieve any clothes that are clean. I don't really care it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. He no longer wants me so what's the point.

Uugh!

Just my luck. There goes clumsy Bella again tripping over her own feet. Hello again Mr. floor long time no see. I wish Charlie would just give up on me and allow me to stay home for… I don't know. How about the rest of my life? I never had this many bruises last year. Charlie recognises that and appreciates that he was there to catch me and to protect me not just from others but myself as well. I started wondering maybe Charlie actually likes Edward.

Uhuhuhuhuhuh!

Urgh. Why did I think that? Nothing good ever comes after thinking his name. Looking around I saw that I was still lying on the floor from when I fell. By now you would assume that I would be able to see a difference between the floorboards because of the amount of time I have spent lying on the floor.

Now that I think about it there is one floorboard that seems slightly out of place. I'm surprised I haven't tripped on it yet. I guess that is what happens when you have been out of it for four months.

Getting up off my best friend, Mr Floor, I decide to miss school today. I think I deserve it considering the only time I missed school this year so far was for a week. The week after my life became nothing. The week after the reason for my existence said he didn't want me. The week after my world came crashing down. Deep down I think I know he still loves me. That they all do. But I can't expect anything it would just end my life for good. I don't care if Charlie wants me in school. I'll tell him I was feeling sick this morning and will go in tomorrow. What to do today?

After having my usual cold shower, eating half a piece of toast and spending three and a half hours thinking of him and tripping on several various items all over the house including the loose floorboard at least four times, I figure the best option is to fix it. Literally stumbling down the stairs, I grab the first jacket my hands landed on and head out to Charlie's store shed where he keeps all his fishing equipment and all the basic tools everyone has.

Looking around the shed I notice just how out of things I have been the last few months. My once perspective mind now kicking into gear. Glancing around the small, dingy shed I see all Charlie's fishing gear along one wall, a long, thick, strong bit of rope hanging on the back wall, several metal hooks in a plastic bag lying on the floor in the corner and the other with piles of wooden planks, hammers, screwdrivers, spanners and load of technically named equipment that make loud banging sounds when used. I don't get why you can't just call something by what it does or just say can you pass the big, metal pole with the octagonal hole at the end. It makes life so much easier. Grabbing the hammer of the wall, I knocked a small bag of screws of the shelf they were carefully resting upon. Me with my luck meant I ended up with at least twelve scratches across my face, nine over my arms and four one my feet. Stupid Bella! Obviously you're still out of it you grabbed your short sleeved jacket and forgot shoes.

Once I had cleared up the mess in the shed and washed up my cuts, I went up to my room and finally saw how messy it was. Deciding to put on a wash and clear up my room before anything else, I gathered up all my stray items of clothing and shoved about thirteen books onto the already cramped bookshelf. Hauling the bag of washing down the stairs was just stupid because knowing me I just had to trip half way down, resulting in a severely bruised back, arms and legs. How was to explain to Charlie all these injuries? He would never believe I skipped school because I felt sick now. Oh well. It doesn't even matter, it's not like I care if I get grounded anyway. I don't go anywhere anyway.

After spending two hours 45 minutes on cleaning the house (much like when I moved here) I looked at the clock and figured Charlie would be home in about 25 minutes. I might as well butter Charlie up with a nice dinner before telling him about my fun day at school or not quite a fun day at school. Wait, wasn't there something I was supposed to do? Oh yes. Now I remember the floorboard. Guess not doing anything for months gives you a lot to do when you think about it.

That's strange. I wonder why I started thinking again. I know I always have thoughts of him running through my mind. It used to just be him in my head though. So why did my mind become alert again. It can't have just happened. Something was meant to happen or will happen. That much I can guess. The detail of what, is lost to me. It's as if I know yet can't remember. If it is really important it will happen. I guess I just need to wait, it's not like I have anything going on.


	4. Important Questions

**Important Questions**

Bang!

"Hey dad, dinner will be ready in five minutes. Go get changed then come back down. I made steak and chips for you."

I turned around in time to see Charlie walk into the kitchen with an utterly shocked face. I tried to hold it in. I swear I did, but I couldn't. I busted out laughing. Charlie's face went from complete shock to complete horror. This couldn't get any funnier.

"Oh god. I'm dead aren't I?" I suppose it does get funnier. "Jeez, what will Bella do now? Please don't do anything stupid Bella. I am so sorry. I know you were hurting I should been more supportive. Do know that I love you and that _he_ loves you to. I hope he comes back and do know that I approve of _him_. I know you might not think it but no one can fall in love with you then go to hating you. Don't give up on _him_ Please look after yourself. I am so sorry." After the mention of _him_ I sobered up quickly. Charlie knew that _he_ was not to be mentioned out loud in this house. For him to say something like that about _him_ in front of me proves he does indeed think he is dead.

"Dad I understand why you might think you are dead, I promise that you are not dead." Quickly flipping the steaks over, I turned back to him to find him staring at me with an inquisitive look on his face.

"If I am not dead then tell me something only Bella would say." I had to laugh at that.

"I'm sorry dad. You're just too funny. But seriously you aren't dead. I swear on Renee's, no, I swear on _his_ life that you aren't dead." Wrapping an arm around my stomach to hold it together, I turned back to the steak so Charlie couldn't see the stray tear that always escaped my eyes when talking of _him_.

"Come and sit down dad food's ready, just get changed after you have eaten."

A dazed and confused Charlie plonked himself down at the table whilst I placed the steak and chips in front of him and took my small salad and sat across from him. I saw that Charlie wasn't aware of what was happening and seemed lost in thought, so I let him be. Half way through his meal Charlie seemed to grasp reality again and started chocking.

"What happened to you Bella? Did someone hurt you? Please tell me you didn't do it yourself." At my uncomfortable look Charlie started a rant. "Bella, why? What possessed you to harm yourself? Is that why you have come out of you shell? Because you have found a way to 'deal' with the pain. Do you remember what I said when I thought I was dead? How I love you and that _he_ loves you to. Do you think that when he comes back into your life he is going to accept what him leaving did to you. He will never forgive himself and I'm scared of what he will do to himself when he finds out. Did you even think that I wouldn't notice? I've been trying so hard to help but I can't cope with this. Please Bella tell me why?"

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there staring wide eyed at Charlie. This must be how he felt when he came home. How can he think I did this to myself? As his words sank in, I realised that he mentioned him again, in a way that he had never done before. I broke down sobbing for the first time in months all the pain of his departure washed over me. I couldn't cope with it. Scrapping my chair along the freshly cleaned floor, I collapsed out of the chair onto the floor and screamed. For the next hour and a half, I just lay on the floor clutching my hair, crying and screaming for the only one who could make this end. I was faintly aware of someone holding me, rocking me and mumbling something to me, but I couldn't make out what it was because my screams drowned out all other sounds in the house.

When I finally calmed down Charlie was apologising constantly. Clutching Charlie, he helped me to my seat by my half empty plate of salad. He knelt down before me with a small smile on his face and wiped the tears of my face. It was no use they just kept coming.

"I'm sorry dad."

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I need to know though did you do this on purpose?"

"No. I would never do anything like this on purpose."

"I'm so sorry I assumed you did. What happened then?"

"You know what they say. Never assume anything it will make an **ass** out of **u** and **me**." With that we both forced out a small chuckle, but you could tell it was forced because there was an edge to it. "I promise to tell you everything if answer one question for me."

"I can do that."

"Well it is more three questions that I want to know. Do you really think Edw… he still loves me? And, when you thought you were dead did you really mean what you said about approving of _him_? Finally, what did you mean by 'I'm scared of what he will do to himself'?"

I could see that Charlie was having a mental battle. To be honest I didn't know if I wanted to know the answers, but part of me ached for Charlie's approval of the one I don't have. As I looked down at Charlie, I pleaded with my eyes for him to answer. He either didn't want me to be upset or thought it was best to tell me because no matter how uncertain he was he started to answer my questions as if watching what he was saying.


	5. Charlie's Intelligence

**Charlie's ****Intelligence**

"I know it has been hard for you. Probably harder than when Renee left me. When _he_ was here with you I could see something different in both your eyes. At first I thought it was just lust and it wouldn't last long. Then after a few days I saw that it was more than that. For two years since they first arrived he had to live with his adopted siblings who were together. I could see it in his eyes that he was lonely and longed for what they had. I don't know for certain but it looked like he had convinced himself that he was fully happy with his family, but deep down he knew he was not complete. When you came along his eyes became brighter. Even when wasn't smiling his eyes where full of light. I could see how he affected you as well. Before you were a teenager who acted the age of a 37 year-old woman, you weren't aware of it but you withdrew yourself from social groups and instead of being yourself you pretended to be someone else to fit in, to seem normal. The truth is you aren't normal, because you had to grow up quickly while living with Renee you never got to be who you wanted to be. You had to be what you needed to be. For Renee. Then for Phil. Then for me. You had never been you. When you got together with him you became the teenager everyone expects you to be, not the adult who has to look after her parents. I know what you're thinking. You think this is a bad thing. It isn't. You get to be young live your life not live to help us. You were never one of those irresponsible teenagers who go to the first boy they see and go out with them if you know what I mean. You waited your whole life turning down those who asked you out because you were waiting for the one you would be with for the rest of your life. When you met Edward you knew deep down he was the one. You may not have recognised this because it was new to you causing you to question it. Don't give up on Edward. So what he left. It wasn't his fault. His father got a new job meaning he had to leave. I think I know why he broke up with you. He couldn't handle the distance, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He didn't think it was fair for you to have to wait for him. He wants you to move on and find someone new to love. He's scared you would spend your days regretting being with him because there is someone closer you could be with. He may want you to move on but I don't want you to. Don't give up on him. When it is meant to be you will be together. To be honest I think there is a reason you two have been separated. I think it was to show you what life would be like without your other half so that in the future you don't make the same mistakes me and Renee made. Give it time. I know he loves you and he will till one of you die. When he returns I will welcome him to the family freely. I know it is not his fault he left, neither is it any of the Cullen's. They will all be family. That I am certain of. As for your last question, that is more difficult to explain. You see if he saw that you hurt yourself because he left he would instantly blame himself. He still loves you and when you see the one you love hurt and believe it is your fault you start to hate yourself and some people take it a step further. When you are a policeman you come across cases that affect you and it is difficult to deal with when you know two people that are close to going through the same thing, but it is even harder when you love both the people experiencing difficult things. I just think Edward would blame himself to much if he ever thought you hurt yourself on purpose because of him. Do you see what I am getting at? I don't want you to give up on him because it would mean giving up on yourself. I may not see the future but a father knows things and I know that one day and one day soon you will be together again. That day will come soon after you start living again. I love you Bella. You know that right? I want you to be happy and have a loving family. Now tell me what happened today that got you so hurt?"


	6. Floorboard

**Floorboard**

After a detailed account of the happenings of the day Charlie and I decided to call it a day. Climbing the stairs, I decided to pull the floorboard up and leave it till tomorrow. I considered asking Charlie to help but let him get into bed. It couldn't be too difficult. As I got down on my hands and knees the floorboard creaked up even more. It took all my strength to pull the four pointed nails out of the corners of the board. Charlie wasn't snoring yet so I presumed he was waiting for me to finish. This is the hardest part. Now, what to use to lift the floorboard? Looking around my room I saw many things that would fit and even more that weren't right at all. Choosing to go with the metal ruler from my desk, I went back to the floorboard to see it still angled upwards. There must be something stuck underneath it.

My mind going hundreds of miles an hour, I tried to figure out what could possibly be underneath the mysterious, plain, old floorboard. My nerves sky rocketing as I pried the floorboard up.

Ughhhhhhhhhh…

There were no words. Nothing. I couldn't believe what was stored under this floorboard. The floorboard that could have killed me; the floorboard that I discovered only this morning; the floorboard that told the truth.

It was _him_, staring back at me. Glaring at me with those hypnotizing, beautiful, golden eyes was _him_. Just the sight of _him_ brought back every memory of the time I spent with _him_. The good, the bad and the ugly. I know, I know, no time to quote films, but that's the only way to describe all my memories of the past year.

Finally grasping what I had discovered, I screamed out in horror. Did this mean _he_ still loves me? Did _he_ hate me so much he couldn't keep the things? What do I do now? How do I feel knowing _he_ hid all my things of _him_ from me? Can _he_ still love me?

Before I could question this discovery any more Charlie burst through my door with his gun loaded pointing it round the room with a panicked look on his face. When he saw I was all alone he relaxed his stance and lowered his gun with a relieved look upon his face.

"Bella you scared me. Why did you scream? I thought someone was in here?" Pausing to study the situation before him he must have seen the floorboard and items in it because he started up a new set of questions.

"What are those? Did you put them there Bella? I thought you couldn't deal with thinking about _him_. Why do you have that picture?"

Before he could say anything else I broke down crying for the second time today. Seeing me in my emotional state, Charlie came over, put one arm around me and pulled me to him in a comforting way. Once I calmed down a bit I managed to get out the words to answer any of the questions my reactions hadn't.

"It-t wasn't m-me."

With a shaking hand I picked up the picture of me and _him_ and clung to it like it was my life. I would never, ever lose this picture; it was the one thing that I would never let go of. Whilst clinging to the picture, Charlie helped me lift the rest of the items out of the small hole only to discover the presents I had received the day my life took a turn for the worst and several other pictures of all of _them_ apart from _him_. That only made the one picture I had of _him_ more precious.

After taking everything out of the floorboard, I noticed a small, folded piece of paper lying at the bottom. It seemed to be lodged into the surrounding boards so as not to get lost. What is it about this bit of paper that has been carefully placed around all these precious articles?

Then I saw it. The words I hadn't heard in so long. The words he spoke every day.

_My Beautiful Bella_

Those words. Those amazing three words. Could this mean he truly loved me? Why else would he place all my reminders and this note of forms here? Did he not say 'It will be like I never existed.'

I couldn't bear to read the note myself. As the fear of rejection gripped me, I handed the note to Charlie and then clung to the picture even harder, as if it would make the note a positive one.

Before Charlie opened the delicate piece of paper that would either bring me to life or crush the remains of my insides, he looked me straight in the eyes. He seemed reluctant to read the note but must have seen the pleading, desperate look in my eyes because he started to read the life changing words.


	7. The note that changed my life

**The Note that changed my life**

_My Beautiful, Beautiful Bella._

_If you are reading this you will have found all the things from under your floorboard. I must let you know that due to _certain_ circumstances I cannot tell everything I wish in this note, nevertheless I promise that if we meet again I will explain all and if it is destiny for us to be together you will become one of us one day. I hope that by the time you are reading this you will have moved on and started a new life with someone who can look after you properly. It is not because I have moved on because I never will. You know how it is for my family and that I will never love anyone the way I do you._

_At this point in time you are probably wondering why I have left this stuff hidden. It is like I said before I wanted you to have a clean break, not just from me but my whole family. I want to apologise for all I have done to cause you harm and pain. That was never my intention; however I cannot bring myself to regret the decision of knowing you. You changed my life. In a good way that is. Before you I was a brooding boy who thought he was complete within himself and didn't need anyone other than their family. Now that I know what I have been missing, I see that I can never truly live without my soul mate. The reason for my existence. You. I regret to inform you that because of what I am it is not safe for you to be near me. I wish there was another way this could go but I refuse to damn you to this life of nothing. I know see that I was wrong. What we are doesn't mean we have no soul. Whatever you are you will always have a soul to me. If you die and end in hell, I will join you and we can create our own heaven in the centre of hell itself. I will grant all your other wishes at some point but you must give me time. I will not be able to deny you anything if I get the chance to see you again. There is something I have never considered asking any until I met you. However there are certain steps that I wish to take first but it is not something I can do in a note._

_I will do all of the things and more if you accept me, however if you have moved on I will respect your choice of man no matter who it is. All I want is for you to be happy, whether it is with me or someone else. Just be happy, if not for me but Charlie. I know he has probably had a hard time with everything we went through, but he has suffered it for you Bella. He wants you to have a well full-filled life and to be happy. I should know. I would have to say he cares for you more than I can find out because all you Swans have been difficult to read, especially you but you knew that._

_I want you to know that all I said in the woods was a lie. I wish I had never said any of it. You just wouldn't let go. I did it to protect you. You have seen the horrors of my world, been on the brink of death more than once and some were my fault. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want you. I will always want you and will never take advantage of you. Don't look for me, you won't be able to find me._

_I hope to see you soon and know this… I love you. Always have, always will do, never and I mean never forget that because I won't._

_Your true love_

_Edward._


	8. Theories and Plans

**Hey guys. I know my Chapters haven't been very long but they will get longer. Trust me. I have gotten more comments so decided to start posting again. As a treat this is the second chapter of the day. It is also the longest so far at 2,114 words. They won't all be this long but I am going for at least 1,000 words a chapter or some short filler chapters. That way my story shall hopefully be more than 15 chapters long.**

**Here you go**

**-x-**

**Theories and Plans**

He loves me. He loves me. He actually loves me.

OMG! I can't believe he still loves me. I mean it's me: a plain, old Jane that is considered middle aged by her parents and never had any real friends.

Charlie seemed just as stunned as me because he is just sitting there frozen on the spot still staring at the note. The note that changed my life for the better. Seeing Charlie holding the note made me angry.

How dare he keep something so important and personal? It's mine!

Reaching out desperately I yanked the note from his hand and read it for myself. I can't believe he lied to me in the woods. I want to be so angry at him. I wish I could be angry at him but I can't. He was doing it for me. How can anyone be mad at someone who was trying to protect you?

"Bella I told you, didn't I? He still loves you. He left for you baby, not because he no longer liked you. From the time he was here and now this note, it tells me he will always love you no matter what happens. Your hearts will forever be entwined together. I am so happy for you Bella, but one thing I didn't get was when he said that you will become one of them in more ways than one and that it was dangerous to be with him. Can you explain that to me?"

I completely forgot that part. Is he agreeing that he will turn me? He can't be can he? What do I tell Charlie?

"Um, Dad it isn't something I can tell you. I wish I could but it would put you in danger. I'm not supposed to know, but I sort of figured it out. I didn't know until a few months after I arrived here in Forks."

After I finished telling Charlie this he started to shift uncomfortably. As I carefully folded the note and held it behind the picture I looked expectantly at Charlie waiting for him to tell me what was bugging him.

"Bella when you become one of them…" I swear I heard him mutter something along the lines of -whatever they are- "will I still see you?"

This was not something I wanted to discuss with Charlie. I guess there isn't much point lying though is there. I hope he accepts this then hopefully I can see him again after my newborn year.

"Well. At first you won't. Understand Dad that it isn't something I want to happen. I mean the whole not seeing you or Mom, but I love Edward and his whole family. Ever since I started going out with Edward I have wanted this more than anything. Eventually, I will be able to return and see you. Until this happens let's just live in the moment and not be worried about what will come. Anyway I need to find Edward first."

"First Bella I think we should go to bed. Hopefully after everything today you can get a good night sleep. I know I will. By the way I'll be going into the station later tomorrow so if you need anything just shout. I want you to stay in bed tomorrow to catch up on all the sleep you've missed and to rest after your stressful day today. You've had at least two emotional breakdowns and caused yourself physical harm with all your falling over and whatnot. Just go to sleep and I will check on you tomorrow morning. Good night Bella. I love you."

"Love you too Dad. But, what about school?"

"Take the rest of the week of it is Wednesday anyway. I'll call the office for you. I will not accept any reason for your absence on Monday, got it."

"Yes Dad. Night."

As I said this I stood up from the floor, gave my dad a huge hug then picked up all my new, old articles of the floor and retrieved some night clothes from my small chest of draws. Charlie seeing that I wanted to go to bed stood gave me a quick hug then left my room without another word.

After going through my regular evening routine I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted from the day's events.

The next thing I knew, Charlie was slowly opening my bedroom door.

"Morning Dad. What time is it?"

I asked in a sleepy voice. I had never had this much sleep ever. As I started to sit up I suddenly remembered why I had such a great night sleep. Me being me though fell face first out of bed and onto the floor. Whilst down there I noticed the floorboard and nails where gone leaving a hole in my floor.

"Bella are you ok?"

Charlie asked me as he rushed to help me back up. Once back in bed I couldn't help giving an Alice like squeal and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into an Emmett worthy hug.

"Dad, he loves me he really does."

"I know sweetheart, I know. I was just coming in here to see if you were alright. I need to go to down to the station now, but I made you some breakfast and a glass of orange juice."

He must of seen the suspicion on my face because he then went on to explain.

"Ok I threw some bread in the toaster, burnt it, then decided to go to the shop and buy the largest triple chocolate chip muffin they had. I'll just get them for you."

As he got to the door he turned around and continued.

"By the way it's two in the afternoon."

After Charlie handed me my breakfast/lunch/afternoon snack, he gave me strict instructions to stay in bed the rest of the day or I had to go to school tomorrow. Naturally, I happily agreed to his proposition with the exception of going to the toilet and getting a new book.

I spent the next two hours fifteen minutes reading Wuthering Heights… again. What can I say, it's a great book. Then took out Edward's picture and the note from my pillow case- it was on top of the pillow but below the case so that it is protected yet as close as it can be- and studied the gorgeous face that shone out to me, taking in every detail from the mess of his just got out of bed sex-hair, to the glint of love in his eyes, to the perfectly crooked grin that was reserved only for me. A small smile crept onto my own face as I thought the words. He was always the perfect gentleman, I suppose Renee was right when she said I was born middle-aged and get more middle-aged as the years go by. Edward's perfect match.

As I finished re-reading the Letter for what seemed the fifty sixth time I decided it was time to create a plan. If I didn't who would?

The first thing to do is to find Edward. Oh God. That's going to be the most difficult part: he could be anywhere. If I were a shiny, sparkling, inhumanly beautiful, animal drinking, family of vampires where would I go? Somewhere cloudy, rainy, inhabitable and with a colossal amount of animals (a forested area). That left places like north Europe-England, Sweden, Iceland- Canada, Denali, Russia… Wait, I've heard that name before. Denali, Denali. That's it; Edward mentioned another group of veggie vamps with a permanent residence up in Denali.

How I am supposed to get to Denali and find these vampires? I mean, the Cullen's house was hidden deep in this forest but they attended school or worked in the hospital. These vampires probably stay hidden so that they can stay there for this long without suspicion.

The Cullens might not even be there. What would I say if I turned up and they weren't there?

'Oh hi, I know you are vampires because I used to date one. Don't worry, I know you are vegetarian. By the way do you know where I could find Edward and the rest of the Cullens are?'

They would think I was ridiculous. I need to contact the Cullens directly.

First order of business, collect all information I have of the Cullens that could be of use.

Second, form the best plan possible to not only bring the Cullens home but to show Edward how much he means to me.

Third, tell Charlie so he doesn't ground me. That would be brilliant wouldn't it; being grounded would mean I couldn't see Edward. I want to avoid that as much as possible because it means all this would be for very little.

Now, what is the best way to find the Cullens? They have lived all over America and probably in Europe, Asia and Africa as well. I will never be able to get to them so, the only other option is to get them to come to me.

I knew this would be difficult, but I didn't think it would be this hard. If I could only contact them. I try to track down the hospitals Carlisle could be working in, but he might not be working now. I could find a nice, small town Esme might want to stay in. I could contact hundreds of schools looking for the names Hale, Cullen, Masen or Whitlock, but that would take month.

There has to be a simple solution, there always is an easy answer. You just need to stop thinking out of the box but think in it instead. Sometimes the simplest answer is so simple you don't realise it is an option until you have developed other ideas. Other times you think they are too simple and would never work. The one thing I have learnt is that anything is possible. I mean the people I consider family are vampires.

Maybe if I think about vampire qualities then I can find an answer in that. Okay.

1-Vampires are fast. There would have to a lot of hidden land for them to be able to full-fill their need of speed.

2-Vampires are strong and have an amazing sense of smell. Wooded area with rivers and streams help block the smell of human food and the scent of blood. Not much would help with the strength side of things.

3-Vampires need blood to sustain themselves. The Cullens only drink from animals, so a dense area of forest with an over population of animals would be necessary.

4-Carlisle is compassionate. He would want to work in a hospital that needs the extra help.

5-Esme likes the quiet of a small town. She also enjoys gardening and cooking for those that have little or no food.

6-Emmett and Rosalie like over stated, fast cars. Some where they can own ostentatious cars would be preferable to them.

7-Jasper has problems with his thirst and is easily affected by emotions because of his gift. Now that I think about it thirst is a form of emotion, so that means Jasper not only has his thirst to worry about but the thirst of everyone else.

8-Alice loves fashion and will use her gift of seeing the future to benefit her need of keeping up with the latest fashion. She would want to move somewhere with colossal shopping centres and the newest boutiques.

9-Edward will be depressed which will be effecting Jasper and he will be reading everyone ones thoughts. He will have a lot of trouble living with three mated couples so may wonder of on his own for a while.

10-None of them will want to do much because all the depressing emotions will be looming over their new home.

I had better write all this down so I don't forget. There is something in there that will tell me the simple route. If I stop for a while then come back and read it hopefully it will reveal itself.

Ugh. It's only 4o'clock. Why did Charlie say I couldn't get out of bed? Well I shouldn't complain, it could be worse, I could be at school. May as well take advantage of today and try to catch up on my sleep.

"I'll see you soon Edward."


	9. This isn't reality

**This ****isn't ****reality**

Its beauty had not faltered since the first time I had been here. The way the trees were swaying side to side in time with each other and circled the graceful flowers forming a shield of protection from the gusty breeze. The sun peaking up over the luscious green leaves of the tops of the trees. Highlights of long dry grass and petite flowers and a small circle of cropped grass were the only lucky parts to receive the gentle touch of the sun glorious rays.

The scent of the fresh flowers accosted my nose more than ever before, and this confused me. Last time I was here the scent came at me in small waves, but no it attacked me as if I had shoved my face in a bunch of the most scented flowers on earth.

The rushing stream hidden by the mass of trees seemed closer. Before it used to be a faint trickling sound that would be blocked out by my heavy breathing, now it sounds as if I am beneath a powerful waterfall.

A movement of to the side of the trees brought my attention to the man who I have longed to see for the past few months.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

As Edward stepped into the sun approaching me a foreign, melodic voice spoke the words I wished to speak. Confused by the voice I glanced around the private place to find only to inhabitant. Edward and I. Coming to the conclusion that it must have been me I looked back up to see Edward standing in the middle of the softened circle with his arms out inviting me to him.

Still confused by the happenings of the moment I stepped forward only to realise I wasn't wearing any shoes, and had a delicate, pure white, tight fitting dress that had a free flowing skirt that went to the middle of my thigh. This befuddled me even more because I wouldn't normally wear something of this form.

"Bella come to me."

Not wanting to be away from Edward any longer I leapt incredibly gracefully for me into his arms. Only to look at my arms that were tightly wrapped around his neck to see the light reflecting of my arms.

"Forever my beautiful Bella. We have forever now."

With the realisation that I finally had what I have only dreamed of- forever with Edward- I shot up in bed, to find it was all a dream.


	10. A bad ending to a great day

**A bad ending to a great day**

Once I was awake I broke down into tears, from the fact my dream was just that, a dream. I have always dreamed that Edward and I would be equal one day, but today it seemed like an impossibility. Edward seemed even more out of reach than usual. This only urged me to look even hard to come up with a plan.

Boom!

The sound reverberated round the otherwise silent house. Screaming from the fright I grabbed the closest thing to me, leapt out of bed and charged down the stairs. Surprisingly, I didn't trip once; it must have been the adrenaline. Brandishing what appeared to be a hanger before me I saw Charlie standing in the kitchen covered in what looked like pasta strands.

I burst out laughing, a shaky laugh due to the previous tears and the fright. It was just too funny seeing tomato sauce all over the kitchen and on Charlie. There was noodles hanging from the cupboards and tomato sauce not just on Charlie some managed to reach the ceiling.

"Sorry Bella, I hope I didn't wake you. I decide to try making you some food for a change because I know you don't like take out very much. I didn't know this would happen. Just go back to bed and I will figure something out"

Walking over to my dad, I whipped some of the sauce of his cheek and tried it. To be honest it didn't taste too bad; I would never admit that though.

"It's ok dad, I've been awake for ten-fifteen minutes now and I never said I didn't like take out, just that having it often does nothing for your health. Why don't you order a pizza for you and I will have a pepperoni pizza. I think its sweet you tried to cook. I will clean the kitchen after we have had the pizza in the living room."

I gave him a parting hug before heading back up to my room to develop some sort of plan.

As I picked up my note book with my theories Charlie knocked on my door to let me know the pizza would arrive in forty five minutes and that he would be having a shower.

The list wasn't much help at first. After about the ninth time reading the list, I took a closer look at point eight. Alice. Alice can see the future.

Aaaaahhhh!

This is what I have been looking for. So simple it was staring me in the face. Now I just need a plan to get Alice to me. Since none of them have contacted me yet I doubt she is looking for my future. Though last year she told me she was attuned to my future more so something dramatic should get her attention. This could be very useful.

Thank god Alice was a crazy pixie of a human. When the Cullens return I will have to go on a shopping trip with that crazy pixie to thank her. What would I do without you Alice.

Plan time.

Step one. How will I convince Edward I still love him? I can't just tell him, that's not good enough. I could sing a song. That would work, but what song. I want one that shows I am angry he left yet I forgive him and that he is the one I will love for eternity. I want him to understand that he is not the only one who can have extremely powerful emotions but that mine can equal his. I guess the song will come to me in time.

Now how do I contact them. I can use Alice's power to my advantage. If I force a vision on her that will make her contact me then my problems are solved because I know Alice will help.

I could kill myself.

I don't mean literally but that would gain her attention. I can't think of that yet; she will see too soon.

Ok when I do get a hold of Alice I need specific information so that she can organise her end of the plan.

Booting up my ancient computer always takes a long time; just as the home screen appeared the doorbell rang signalling the pizza had arrived. Dashing down the stairs, Charlie opened the door and paid the delivery boy who was none other than Mike Newton.

To make matters worse, my foot missed the last step causing me to fall face first at Charlie and Mike's feet.

Two lanky arms helped pull me up as I moaned from the impact. Mike being Mike must have thought it was from his touch. When I was stable and perfectly capable of standing alone Mike placed his arm around my waist, trying to slide his hand into my back pocket. I was disgusted. I knew Mike was bad, but not this bad. He was supposed to be going out with Jessica next week, but here he is trying to touch someone else.

"Mike what are you doing?"

"Delivering you your pizza. If there is anything I can help with give me a call."

He gave me what he must consider a 'sexy' wink. Just as I was reaching my limit he chose to advance towards me seeing as Charlie had left to put the pizza in the kitchen.

"So Bella. Are you alright? You weren't in school yesterday or today. I can come over tomorrow and look after you if you want. I don't mind missing school if I get to spend the day at your house…"

He glanced around the hall, probably checking where Charlie was, then wrapped his arms around me, placed his hands on my butt and lend up closer to my face. Then continued to whisper his 'plans' in my ear, as if he thought I was interested.

"Alone. I know just how to take care of you. I know you have never done it, so I will be gentle and we can go at any pace you want. I know you want to you don't have to deny it any more."

By this point he had backed me up to the wall leaving my no chance of escape. The only way I would be able to get out would be to call for Charlie.

As if sensing my thoughts, Mike squeezed my butt and smashed his lips over mine. I tried as hard as I could to push him away but he seemed even more encouraged and licked my lips, only to shove his tongue straight into my mouth. He tasted horrid. I started gagging as he pushed himself up against me. He tried to pull me towards the stairs as if heading to my bedroom.

I couldn't take it any more I started crying and hitting anything I could just to get Charlie's attention. The next thing I knew Mike was flying to the door and a gun was being loaded.

"Mike Newton you are under arrest for sexual assault. You have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say can and will be used against you."

Charlie looked like he was ready to kill someone. I was surprised he didn't shoot Mike then and there. My ragged breathing was calming down, but my sight started to blur.

I couldn't believe what just happened. After having a great morning then and even better afternoon, everything just had to go wrong. Just as Charlie got Mike in hand cuffs and reported the incident to the station, my breathing became worse. The room started spinning, my head pounding, my breath coming in and out short and fast.

Then everything went black.


	11. Charlie's POV

**CHARLIE'S POV**

_Starts before Charlie answers the door_

I feel so bad for my Bella. After nearly being run over at the beginning of last year to falling down a staircase after running away to being abandoned by Edward, I'm wouldn't have been surprised if she had hurt herself on purpose. I'm not saying I wanted her to. God no. She has been through so much though and anyone else would have done that.

I'm glad she has worked it out though. That letter confused the cheese out of me though. I mean who breaks up with someone because their parents are making them move, then hides her things in her floorboard and leaves a note saying he lied and that he loves her. It's just so confusing. Hopefully Edward will return soon and stay.

One day Edward will get down on one knee and ask my Bella to marry him. I hope Edward will be a gentleman and ask for my permission before, however, even if he does not I will still give my blessing because I can see that their feelings for one another is not lust but true love. Edward is it for my baby girl. When she and Edward marry she will no longer be my baby girl. She will always be my daughter but she will be Edward's from that day on.

I must admit at first I did not like the idea of him being Bella's boyfriend, never the less, that was because I could not stand to my Bella growing up and not needing her old man anymore. Consequently, I was harsh on Edward which may also have affected his decision on leaving Bella. From now on I will be more welcoming to Edward because he is much better for Bella than any of these insolent boys round town. Especially that Mike Newton boy and Tyler Crowley.

Knock, Knock

That must be the pizza. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It seems the Newton boy is in need of extra cash. He wouldn't be delivering pizza unless he needs money. Unless it is just to go round to people's houses. If that is the case he better not try anything here otherwise I will arrest him on the spot.

"Chief Swan, here are your pizzas. That will be 9.99$. Two for one on a Thursday if delivery is longer than half an hour."

That's good. Pizza can be expensive these days. Wouldn't be able to keep affording new things if we got pizza more often. I'm glad Bella can cook or we would be starving ourselves.

"Thank you Mike. Everything ok? You don't normally work for the pizza place."

"Yes Chief Swan. I needed some extra cash because I wish to take Jessica out on a date next week but I haven't enough money. I decided delivering pizza this week would give me enough for my plans."

I heard Bella running down the stairs so took the pizza into the kitchen to get some plates and glasses out. I'm glad Mike has gotten over his fascination of Bella because I think it creeped her out a bit. At least he is going out with Jessica. They seem very similar. I heard the rumours of her trying to get Edward to go out with her, even when he was with Bella.

Where is Bella anyway? She probably fell over and started talking to Mike. He will want to know where Bella has been to pass onto Jessica to spread gossip. Knowing Forks like I do, everyone will have heard some rumour by the time Bella is back in school on Monday.

Crash. Bang. Bang.

What is going on?

As I stepped out of the hall I saw Mike Newton pulling Bella against him and leading her to the stairs. Bella seemed to be struggling and gagging as Newton squeezed her butt quiet hard.

I saw red. No one touches Bella like that. Grabbing Newton by the neck I yanked him of my sobbing daughter. I glanced round and sighted my gun. It was time to get down to business. Loading and pointing the gun at Newton's now fearful face I placed him under arrest.

Being a police officer had its benefits at times but its downfalls at others. This moment was a mix. I was glad I was the one to arrest the vile boy for what he did to Bella, but right now I wanted to hold Bella and comfort her. To tell her everything will be alright, and being in the police force I could stop Newton going near Bella ever again.

Just as I got off the phone with my deputy I turned to see Bella lose focus in her eyes and her breathing became ragged. Running to her side, her eyes drifted closed and she started to fall sideways. Before she could hit her head I reached out and held her in my arms. Keeping my gun pointed at Mike I held Bella to me as we waited for the police car to come and take Mike to the station.

I can't believe someone would do this. Not just to Bella but anyone. I'm so relieved Bella took the initiative to get my attention. If I hadn't come when I had Mike may have got what he intended to. Bella told me she was a virgin. Mike nearly took that from her. I know she won't always be one but she said she was waiting till she was happily married to make it that much more special.

Mike could have taken that from her. It would have crushed her.

"Chief? Can I come in."

"Come on in David. I need you to call an ambulance quickly. Then can you take Mr. Newton down to the station and put him in a cell. I will be down to the station as soon as I know Bella is safe and alright."

David- the deputy police officer- pushed open the front door that never got closed since Mike arrived. His eyes bulged as he took in Mike's terrified face, my stance of protection and finally took in Bella's limp body in my arms. Seeing the urgency in the situation he whipped out his phone to call for an ambulance.

Being the police, we had an ambulance on standby in case a time arose that called for immediate attention. As soon as David ended his call he pulled Mike from the ground and dragged him out to the waiting police car with its lights flash. After the car clicked locked David came back in with an apologetic look on his face.

"Charlie I'm so sorry for what ever has happened here. Take your time coming down to the station. Mike will not be going anywhere. Bella will be alright, she's a fighter. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes. I'll wait outside until it gets here."

Finally, I could relax. With Mike sorted out, I could drop my gun and take the role of Bella's father. As she lay in my arms I checked her over to see if there was any blood or bruises. From what I could see she seemed fine, however the stress and shock affected her badly because of the fainting.

Thank God, I can hear the ambulance. I didn't want the town to know I had been crying, which started when David left, so I sucked it up in time to see the first paramedic burst through the door. Doctor Jennings made her way over to us followed by Doctor Roberts. With a sympathetic look on her face Doctor Jennings started to address me.

"Chief Swan, I need to take Bella into the ambulance so she can be checked over. Doctor Roberts can you help Chief Swan carry Bella, then ask him the necessary questions."

With that Doctor Roberts came over and lifted Bella of the floor and carried her outside. Knowing that Bella was in safe hands I climbed of the floor and went to sit in the kitchen next to the now cold pizza. Should have gotten Chinese.

"Chief Swan. I have some questions for you. If you don't know an answer just let me know and we can see if Bella can give us the answer when she wakes up. I acknowledge that this can be difficult, especially for you because of your profession."

"Can you wait till you ask Bella? Being a police officer it is my job to find out the answers, however being a father I wish to speak to Bella first, but I don't think she will tell me the anything so you can talk to her after."

"That is perfectly fine. My job is to make sure the parents are comfortable as well as the patients and to gather all the information concerning the patient's health."

With a nod of my head, I took a deep breath to calm myself and to prepare for what the questions would be.


	12. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

_Charlie's POV_

"Can you tell me what Mike Newton was doing here?"

"Bella has had a lot of emotional break down the last two, three days so I ordered pizza for our dinner so she didn't have to stress about cooking anything or cleaning up. Mike arrived at about seven twenty with our pizza. Sorry if I give too much information, I know how this works though so I thought that if I lay everything out on the table it might be more helpful."

"That's quite alright Chief. The sooner we are finished the sooner we can go see Bella. Now you mentioned that Mike delivered the pizza. Can you tell me why he was because he has not worked at the pizza place before?"

"I asked Mike that as well and he told me that he was taking Jessica, Jessica Stanley out on a date next week and need more money for his plans so chose to deliver pizza for the week."

"Okay. You also mentioned emotional stress. I understand that Edward Cullen left Bella causing her to fall into a state of depression. Are able to tell me why recently she has been having these break downs? What triggered them? How bad have they been?"

"For the past few months, since Bella fell into her catatonic state, I have been trying to help her move on. It came to me threatening to send her back to her Mom's, in Florida. She would be unresponsive unless you looked directly at her and addressed her specifically. For a reason un-known to me she came out of this state yesterday, however was not up to going to school. I had already left for work so was not aware of this. When I got home she was in the kitchen making dinner lie usual. There was something different about her though. She seemed more alive than usual. I was so surprised at first I believed myself to be dead. It was quite funny now that I think about it. After realising the truth we started like we used to. Then I noticed all these scratch marks on her face, hands and arms. I have been a police officer for many years and have come across many situations. Now being a father I jumped to conclusions and blamed her for self-harm. I'll be honest I wouldn't be surprised if she had. Her situation had been so bad for a long time I blamed this for her coming back to reality. I promise you though she did not do that on purpose, she explained that she was looking for some tools to fix a floorboard in her room and knocked a bag of nails of a shelf causing them to fall on her. You may not believe me, however I trust my daughter even if she doesn't tell me everything. All in all the result of her attention returning brought the pain of her loss of Edward to her. Then some private information came to our attention making her, her normal self again. Her emotions have been all over the place in the last forty eight hours so I gave told her not to go to school the rest of the week and catch up on the sleep she has missed out."

"I have heard about what she has been through over the last few months and am glad to hear of the improvement she has experienced. She has faced a lot, yet still survived as herself. I need more information about this evening's event though, before I can figure out what has caused this reaction from Bella. Can you tell me who opened the door when Mike arrived?"

"That would be me. I was thinking about personal family matters here in the kitchen when Mike knocked."

"Where was Bella?"

"Bella was in her room, then came running down the stairs. I thought she may want to speak to Mike. You know, to see what she missed at school. I took the pizza from Mike and brought it in here, so I wouldn't be interfering. I also wanted Bella not to have to worry about anything tonight so came to get drinks for us."

"It's nice to see parents trying to help their kids. Some people don't care as much as you."

Embarrassingly, I blushed at this comment and looked down at my hands which lay on the table.

"Can you tell me what brought you out to the hallway?"

"There was a loud crash and constant banging on the walls and floor."

"I see. So you believe there was a struggle of sorts going on?"

"No, I know there was."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but, what makes you say this? What did you find out there?"

"I came out of the kitchen to see Mike pushed up against Bella, with his mouth against hers. His tongue was shoved into her mouth, whilst his arms where around her. Bella was using her arms and legs to hit what she could to make as much noise as possible. I noticed Mike's hands where squeezing her bottom really hard and trying to lift her up the stairs. At that point I saw red. Bella has never expressed a dislike for Mike but only ever seen him as either a close acquaintance or a friend. She would never do something like that with anyone."

"I now see that Bella fainted from her dramatic emotion changes. I will leave you to deal with Mike; however I would like a word with him at some point in the next few days to discuss the consequences of his actions. Is there any other information that you wish to share. Even if it is not specifically related to this problem it can do some good to get it of your chest."

"There is nothing else I have to say apart from asking if you are able to produce a document with the information of Bella's health that can be used against the case that has been opened against Mike?"

"I will get onto that as soon as I can. If that is all I think we should head over to the hospital to find out how Bella is. Would you like to come with me or come yourself so that you can come home after?"

"I will come myself because I want to go to the police station after to start to deal with Mike. He has been arrested and my deputy took him to the station while I sorted Bella out. He is waiting for me before we progress any further. He knows that I will want to take this case because it involves my family."

"Let's go then."

With that we stood shock hands and Dr Roberts left, whilst I collected a jacket, my keys and Bella's box of pizza. I wasn't hungry enough for a full one so would have a slice or two of Bella's. Also knowing Bella's hatred of hospital food from the many days she has been there I thought she would appreciate it after all she has been through. You aren't supposed to take food into the hospital, but right now I didn't care. I would go all police chief on anyone who would try to stop me.


	13. Hospital

**Hospital**

_Bella's POV_

As I woke up from the sleep that consisted of a black wall and nothing else, a constant beep annoyed me beyond belief. I reached my arm out to hit my alarm clock but found nothing. I couldn't figure out where it would have gone, then I realised that I couldn't remember falling asleep last night.

That's when I remembered what happened. Of Mike picking me up of the floor. Of Mike putting his arms around me. Of Mike talking to me. Of Mike leaning into me ear and trying to seduce me. Of Mike asking me to have sex with him. Of Mike kissing me. Of Mike assaulting my mouth. Of Mike pushing me against the wall. Of Mike squeezing my bottom. Of Mike trying to drag me up the stairs to my bedroom. Of Mike trying to get me to have sex with him. Of my Dad pulling Mike of me. Of my Dad pointing his gun at Mike. Of my Dad arresting Mike. Of my breathing evening out. Of my breathing becoming erratic. Of my sight blurring. Of the black abyss of my mind.

A scream made its way out of my mouth as the realisation of what could have happened came to the front of my mind. The beeping increased driving me even more insane. My eyes shot open as the images of last night came back full force.

Bare, white walls surrounded me, glaring at me with their emptiness. The brightness of the lights bouncing of the pure walls and back at me stunning me for a brief moment before my attention went back to the constant beeping that seemed to be evening out, slowly till it was only slightly faster than when I first woke up. I would know this room anywhere. It was practically my second home. My name was literally written on the door. This was the room I always ended up in whenever taken brought into the hospital. Considering the amount of hours I have spent in this room, I would say the hospital is my second home.

For example when I was seven and here visiting Charlie for the summer, I broke my leg trying to get out of Charlie's fishing boat only to fall face first into the water and slipping on an extremely un-sturdy rock. I spent three and a half weeks in this exact room. I wasn't allowed on the plane for another week so missed the beginning of the school year by two weeks. The only problem was that I was bored after spending three days in this room.

All the Doctors and Nurses know about my medical history so try not to use this room for other patients unless everywhere else is full. The first time I was in this room was when I was born. Yes, you heard me. This was the very room Renee gave birth to me. All the staff here knows that, which I think is why I basically own this room.

Last time I was in this room it seemed so different. It was as if I could be anywhere I wanted. I requested a wooden chair be placed in the room facing on of the blank walls. I would spend the day sitting in the chair and paint an image on the wall. Scenes would play through my mind making me believe I was living them. They all consisted of the Cullens. At first it was just me and Edward. The first he apologised for what he said and that he wanted me back because he loved me. I forgave him immediately, then he took us to our meadow and we would spend days there just enjoying each other's company, talking about anything and everything. It would start with a greeting, a small, sweet peck on the lips, talking, lying in the luscious grass, giving each other gentle, loving kisses that would convey our feelings which words could not, then we would gaze into the other's eyes until the moon peeked out from the treetops, our goodbye was short because I knew I would return even if he didn't.

The only thing that reminded me it was all a dream was the constant pain in my dreams. They contained the memory of Edward and I in the woods behind my house and the words exchanged between us. The pain stung a hundred times worse than the bite I had received from James the summer before.

Charlie admitted me to the hospital in the first place two weeks after Edward left because I refused to eat anything and I didn't do anything; all I did was stare at the wall. The doctors tried to get me to at least eat and read. I preferred staring at the wall, drifting off into my own world. They wanted to send me to Seattle to a special clinic to help but I told them I would run away if they forced me. They didn't want to do that to Charlie and didn't want me running away because that would things complicated. After nine days of staring at the wall and screaming in my sleep, they sent me home because they came to the conclusion that whatever they tried wouldn't work.

After that I went to school ignoring everyone –including teachers- did the work, spent lunch in the library doing homework, drove home, then went to my room until I had to cook for Charlie. He would eat and I would shove the food round my plate. Every now and then he would ask a question and my reply was either a nod of the head, a shake of the head or a shrug of the shoulders. I went a month, two weeks and four days without talking to anyone and a month, three weeks, six days without eating. After that I saw the effect my behaviour had on Charlie and couldn't put him through that so started off with simple answers, then two days later I started eating again. Not eating takes a toll on your body though; the most I could manage was three bites of an apple or salad. I ended up losing 20lbs. Since weighing myself I have been trying to put on more weight again because I don't want to be really skinny.

Looking round the room again I noticed a box on the table near the bed. Getting up, I walked over to it to notice it was a pizza box. Charlie must have brought it. He knows of my dislike of hospital food. Opening the box I saw that three of the eight pieces were gone. That doesn't matter, I wouldn't eat more than two pieces myself; I still can't eat that much because my stomach shrunk a considerable amount when I wouldn't eat.

_Knock Knock_


	14. Telling Charlie

**Telling Charlie**

"Come in."

Charlie's head popped in the door as if checking I was decent. I mean who would say come in if they weren't decent. Seeing I was in fact decent Charlie's tired form came into the room. He seemed nervous so I guessed it was either from last night's event or the events last time I was in this room.

Wanting to put some of his fears at rest I decided to speak.

"Dad, relax."

"Relax. That's all you can say. After everything, you tell me to relax, _me_. Shouldn't I be telling _you_ to relax? You have been through hell these past few months, especially the last two days. Do you have any idea how difficult it has been for me?"

My jaw dropped. I had never heard Charlie talk like that. Not even when I told him I was leaving when James was hunting me. He must have seen my expression because he suddenly relaxed and came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Bella I am so sorry. I didn't think. I know you have a lot of stress at the moment and I'm not helping but I want you to know that I am here if you want to talk to someone or need help. I love you baby girl. I can't lose you. What you have been through has been really tough, but you fought through it and you are still here; still you. Not many people would have been able to cope with that. You did though. That proves what you are capable of if you put your mind to something and your heart is in the right place."

By this point both Charlie and I had tears running down our cheeks, not being able to keep the emotions in. I wanted to tell him how much of a great Dad he was, even though he hasn't always been there. I have never been good at describing things though, but I tried, it was the least I could do.

"Dad, not only have I been through hell, but I put you through hell as well. You have done better than me. You had no one dragging you along, so you had to do it for yourself. You're the best Dad I could ask for. If it wasn't for you I would have given up. I wanted to pull through this for you. I knew I would never be able to move on but I couldn't put you through that anymore. I started eating and talking again for you Dad. So you could have your daughter back. She disappeared for a while but she came back. She came back for you Dad. Thank you for sticking by me. I love you Dad."

We embraced each other in an Emmett worthy hug neither wanting to let go yet. Charlie was the first to pull back though. He looked around the room as if remembering something amazing.

"Same room, same Bella."

That made me smile. He saw the pizza box lying on the table then glanced at me.

"Bella have you eaten anything yet? You haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

Looking down at the blanket over my legs I answered with a simple no. The next thing I know Charlie has shoved the box on my lap and gave me a worried look. To appease him I opened the box and took a huge bite of the pizza, chewed it, then swallowed. Charlie relaxed instantly, seeing that I continued eating. Half way through the second piece, I started to feel sick so dropped it in the box and threw it onto the table.

Not wanting Charlie what was to come next, I jumped from the bed, sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door, before collapsing in front of the toilet. Several knocks on the door alerted me to the presence of more than one person waiting for me to return to my room.

"Bella are you alright? Can you come out here? Dr Roberts can help you? You don't have to face this alone?"

It was nice to know that Charlie was there for me. He used to be awkward in these situations but I suppose after all that has happened and what we have said he is more comfortable with these situations.

"Can you give me moment Dad? It was just the pizza. Everything has just been a little much lately. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. I'll be right here."

With that I couldn't hold the pizza down anymore causing it to come back up full force. Dr Roberts must have heard what had happened because he gently knocked on the door.

"Listen Bella, everything will be alright. Just calm down and take deep breaths through your mouth. Come out when you are ready. No one is going to push you to do anything you don't want to at the moment."

After a couple of minutes of taking deep breaths, I got up of the floor, flushed the toilet without looking in it- that would bring the rest of the pizza back- and splashed water over my face. I leaned against the door to try and figure out what was going on in the other room. Having heard nothing, I took one final deep breath and unlocked the door.

Stepping into my room Charlie and Dr Robert's heads snapped up giving me sympathetic looks. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need their sympathy. I just wanted to go home, forget what happened and develop my plan of finding Edward.

"How long do I have to be here?"

I know I was being rude but I really couldn't be bothered to being nice to anyone when I just wanted to be with Edward.

"Being eighteen we cannot hold you here after three this afternoon, as long as you don't stress yourself out any more. There are a few questions you need to answer about what happened. Mike Newton has been questioned and is in police custody. His answers are not very believable, so the case cannot be continued until you have given your view on what happened. We can also use this to determine the cause of your reactions. If you come take a seat, I will go get the police officer then return and we will ask you the necessary questions. Charlie has told me that if you don't want him here he will wait outside the door until we are done."

I stumbled back over to the bed, feeling really anxious. I didn't want to think about what happened let alone tell someone else. The door clicked shut. Looking up I saw Charlie thinking hard about something. I didn't want him to strain himself so I tried put some of his worries to rest.

"Dad I know you want answers and I will give you some. Not all of them, but some. Is it ok for you to wait outside? I know you want to be here for me; however I am old enough to deal with this and I want you to be there for me. I don't want you to know everything. I'll be alright."

"Give me a minute Bella. I want to ask some questions before the others do."

He stood up, walked to the door and poked his head out the door. I couldn't hear what he said because was whispering; obviously he didn't want me to hear.

"Listen Bella if you don't want to answer a question just say pass. Even if you don't want to answer, it would be easier for the case if you can give a small description. What did Mike say?"

"At first it was just 'So Bella. Are you alright? You weren't in school yesterday or today.' Simple. Innocent. Then he went on; he started to scare me. 'I can come over tomorrow and look after you if you want. I don't mind missing school if I get to spend the day at your house…' I caught the double meaning to his words and tried to back away."

Charlie looked angry. I couldn't blame him. Not wanting to tell him much more, I choose to talk before he could ask another question.

"Well I don't want to tell you much more but I think you should know that he crushed his lips to mine and when I started gagging he shoved his tongue down my mouth. In the end he attempted to pull me up the stairs."

By the end of my explanation Charlie was seething. I was shaking, trying to keep the tears in, showing Charlie I could do this. If I let the tears go Charlie would insist on staying and I knew that if he was here I wouldn't be able to tell the truth. What I didn't expect was when Charlie took my hands in his and pushed my chin up so I would have to look at him. He seemed calmer now. Not completely calm, yet calm enough.

"Bella it's ok. I will make sure Mike gets what he deserves. I want you to know that it is ok to cry. I'll be right outside. If you want to stop at any moment just say because you don't need any more stress right now."

With that Charlie stood up and walked to the door placing his hand on the door handle. Turning to me, giving me a questioning glance, I returned with a simple nod of the head that told Charlie exactly all he needed to know.

I was ready. I could tell this story once, and then move on with my life. All I have to remember is that as soon as I say this I can get back to finding Edward. That's all I want.


	15. Telling someone else

**Telling someone else**

"Hello Bella. I hope you are feeling alright now. This is officer David- Charlie's deputy- he and I are going to ask you some questions. If you feel uncomfortable speaking aloud, write the answer in this notepad and we will both read what you have to say later when there is no one around."

With a sharp nod of my head I prepared for the questions.

"Bella can you tell me what happened when you first saw Michael Newton on the evening of the 14th of January?"

David took the lead, wanting information for Mike's case. I was sure Dr Roberts would ask the questions when it came to my health and feelings.

"I was in my room when I heard a knock on our front door. I ran down the stairs only to miss the last step and fall on my face at Mike's feet. He helped me up, but when I was stable he wrapped his arms round me in a way a friend shouldn't."

I shivered when I said that. I have always heard the rumours of Mike liking me but never thought they were true.

"What did Michael say to you when he helped you?"

"He said 'So Bella. Are you alright? You weren't in school yesterday or today. I can come over tomorrow and look after you if you want. I don't mind missing school if I get to spend the day at your house…' Then he glanced around then continued. 'Alone. I know just how to take care of you. I know you have never done it, so I will be gentle and we can go at any pace you want. I know you want to; you don't have to deny it anymore."

I couldn't look at the two mean in front of me anymore. It was quite embarrassing to admit I was a virgin, especially to two male men.

"Bella, how did you feel when he said this? What were your thoughts? Don't forget the notepad; we aren't here to make you feel uncomfortable. You have had too much stress already, and you don't need anymore."

Taking a deep breath I started to explain.

"I felt disgusted. I have only ever considered Mike a friend. When I first got to Forks he asked me on a date many times even when he was seeing Jessica. I always turned him down because I didn't want a relationship of that kind. I couldn't believe what he had said. I didn't know people could be so vile. I felt violated. The way he could just come out and say that when I have never shown an interest in him and turned him down on several occasions. I wanted to punch him, swear in his face, but I have been brought up to be polite so just tried to back off."

"What happened next?"

Officer David asked, trying to get as many facts written down before I broke down.

"Before I could say he had backed me up to the wall. I was about to call for Charlie when Mike crashed his lips to mine."

Not wanting to tell them about him squeezing my butt I wrote down all the details of what happened. Both men seeing this looked away so as not to see what I was writing. Feeling extremely grateful for their support I carried on talking, giving a simpler version.

"I tried to push him of me, but he just held on tighter, it encouraged him even more. The only other person I have kissed by was Edward, Edward Cullen, and it was different. With Edward he would be gentle, and convey as much love as he could into the kiss. With Mike it was disgusting, I never thought of kissing anyone else, but Mike forced him on me. The next thing I know he is licking my lips, and then shoved his tongue into my mouth. It was the most horrid taste ever. I started gagging as he pushed himself up against me. Before I could do anything he started to pull me towards the stairs for what I was assuming was an attempt to get me into my bedroom."

I sniffled in an attempt to hold in the tears. I continued writing because it was easier this way. I'm glad Dr Roberts suggested it. He has been really supportive. Hopefully, this can bring Mike down. It is about time people see the truth behind his 'cute, boyish face'.

"Bella would you like us to leave? This seems to have been a lot for you to deal with. We can give you a minute."

Not wanting to stop I just replied with a simple.

"No, that's alright. I just want to get this over with and move on. Next question."

"Well then. Do you remember what happened next?"

"Yes. Mike was flung of me by my Dad. He held his gun up and pointed it at Mike."

"Did he verbally say he was going to harm Mike?"

"No. He just pointed it, and then arrested Mike. I thought everything would be fine. My breathing had evened out, but then, I think the shock caught up to me because I suddenly couldn't breathe and my sight went fuzzy. That's when I blacked out."

Both men just nodded looking relieved and finished writing what I had said. Dr Roberts took over the questioning but Officer David paid close attention to my answers and made sure I either explained or wrote down my answer in detail.

"So Bella, have you had any dizzy spells or nausea recently?2

Tears sprung to my eyes, once again, as I remembered the reason for my absence, Edward.

"I have been fine on the sickness front; it was more the emotional side of things that got to me."

"Your father and Mike mentioned you weren't at school. Can you explain why?"

"Well, as everyone knows the Cullens left a while back. No one really cared apart from those here at the hospital that missed Carlisle. Only I was affected. I see the Cullens as a second family. They were there for me last year. Edward is my first love. When he left he took part of me with him and I fell into a catatonic state. I didn't feel the pain their departure brought until I was asleep, I was only ever numb. Two days ago, I came out of that. I didn't know why at first. This brought all of the pain onto me full force. Wednesday I woke up and because of my lack of sleep I couldn't make myself go to school, so I stayed home and did jobs around the house. At some point I went into my Dad's shed to get some tools to fix a floorboard in my room when I knocked a bag of nails of a shelf resulting in these."

I pointed to all the scabs that covered my face arms and hands then feet before continuing.

"All my emotions had been bubbling up inside of me for a while and they just burst out of me that evening. I spent a while crying. I discovered some things that night that I couldn't believe but am so glad for. My emotions went haywire. It took a lot out of me and Charlie knows I have had a tough time so gave me the rest of the week off. Yesterday Charlie told me I wasn't allowed to leave my bed unless it was urgent. I spent the day reading and planning, and only left my bed when the doorbell rang. Charlie brought me breakfast in the morning but it was more a lunch because of the time I ate it."

"Why were you sick this morning?"

"I have had a problem with food for a while and last night's event didn't help that."

"Can you expand on this food problem?"

"At some point once I returned from my nine day stay here, I stopped eating all together and didn't eat for another month, three weeks, six days. It took a big toll on my stomach and since then I have had trouble eating."

"Bella if there is anything else either come and talk to one of us or write it down and hand it to one of us. We will communicate between each other to reach the best outcome for you. I need you to understand that this isn't for us; it isn't for Charlie; it's for you. We want to do what is best for you. You have been through a lot. Last time I saw you, you just stared at the wall, not speaking to anyone. For you to be here and relay all this to us you must be an incredibly strong person. No one else I know would have survived all of that."

Dr Roberts was right, I had survived, I was just confused at the how much of me had survived. I felt like my normal self but not as cheerful as before.

"I have to agree with Dr Roberts, Bella. I have never met anyone as strong as you. It has been a pleasure to know you and I will do all I can to make sure Mike is put behind bars."

Officer David gave my hand a gentle squeeze the stood.

"If that is all, I will head down to the station to proceed with the case."

Wanting to show my appreciation for David's help I jumped from the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. At first he seemed bewildered, but then placed his arms around me.

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate it so much."

"That's ok Bella. I only want what's best for you and the town. I will keep you posted on the case. We may need you to come down to the station at some point."

Seeing my shocked, yet terrified expression David amended his statement.

"I meant to give a simple statement. You don't have to tell anyone else the full story."

"Thank god. I don't think I could do this again. Don't forget this."

I said handing him the notepad with my detailed account with a signature to make sure it could be used against Mike.

"Goodbye Dr Roberts, Bella I hope you get better soon. Thank you for your time."

With that Officer David left the room. A wave of relief washed over me as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I plopped back down on the bed as Dr Roberts came over to sit next to me. He took both my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella I need you to listen to me. I have been monitoring you since you came in last night. I can see you are trying to supress your emotions. Sometimes trying isn't enough. Every now and then you need to let them out. If you don't the consequences can be disastrous. You are allowed to leave in two and a half hours; however I want to see you eat something before you leave. It can be a small bite but at least you will have eaten something. Then I want to make an appointment with you for in two weeks next Tuesday."

"That's fine. I'm actually hungry now, so I will head to the cafeteria when I have seen Charlie. I want to thank you as well. You have been patient with me through all this and it has helped to talk about it."

I leaned in to give him a hug which he returned.

"You are so strong Bella; don't let anything bring you down."

"Thank you."

A few tears trickled down my cheek at the affection both men had for me today. I sniffed it up and gave a shaky laugh. I wasn't used to crying so much.

"I'll send your Dad in. I will be back before you go home."

"Thank you."


	16. Finalising the plan

**Finalising the plan**

After eating a small salad and arranging my next meeting with Dr Roberts I was allowed to leave under the condition I have three meals a day and don't go to school until after Dr Roberts gives the ok. That meant after my next meeting.

I had no complaints at all with this. I didn't want to go to school because I know everyone will have heard of Mike's arrest. Gossip is one thing I want to avoid right now.

When I had gotten home Charlie made sure I was alright being left alone, to which I said that I am normally alone and nothing has happened before. Reluctantly he left to go down to the station once I agreed to have a proper dinner, then going to bed at a reasonable time. He wanted to finish Mike's case as soon as he could to give me some closure over what he did. I was grateful and tried to get Charlie to understand that I had moved on from it and didn't mind if he took his time. The father in Charlie refused to 'take his time'; I think he wanted closure more than I did.

To be honest, I wanted Mike behind bars for the next thirty years. Being the police chief's daughter I knew the longest he would be in prison would only be two years at most, but a girl could dream and I know Charlie would make sure Mike was there for the max of two years.

At seven thirty I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I knew I wouldn't manage a full meal but didn't want to disappoint Charlie so decided on a few lettuce leaves, a hand full of tomatoes and some salad dressing. To wash it down I got an ice cold glass of water so I wasn't mixing too many flavours. It was an alright meal, not too small but just a little too big.

Running to the toilet for the second time today, I managed to hold the food down in time to get the toilet seat up. I hated being sick. It was one of the worst feelings ever. I'll have to keep a closer eye on the amount I eat at one time.

Collapsing into bed after clearing up the kitchen and bathroom, I sighed. I hadn't had a chance to develop my plan yet. Tomorrow I will finish my plan and put it into action on Sunday.

"Good night Edward. I'll see you soon."

My favourite time of day. The evening. I get to close my eyes and it is like he never left.

Next thing I knew the rain pattered against my window waking me from my peaceful sleep. I had a feeling something was going to happen today. Whether it was going to be something good or bad I had no idea. I would let what is to happen, happen and I would try to make the outcome in my favour.

All I wanted to do now was get something to eat then complete my plan to bring the Cullens back.

After eating half a pop tart I made my way back up the stairs and sat at my desk. I had switched the computer on after my shower but before I had breakfast. It was up and running when I sat down with my notebook. As I reread my notes the first thing I need to do was find some where to meet the Cullens. It had to be somewhere dignified yet quiet.

I didn't want any of the Cullens to know what was going on until I could get my message across or they may run away. Obviously Alice will know, but I know she won't tell anyone if I asked. They can't come to Forks, none of them would come. Denali, Alaska seemed like a good place to go. I could use the plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme and find a nice pub or something to go and arrange me singing.

With that in mind I typed 'Denali pubs' into the search engine the first few searches where alright, nothing too amazing. Then I found a cute, little diner called Rose's Diner. It was a small, classic American diner with live music. It looked like a good place to carry out my plan. I'm sure Rosalie would like the name as well.

With the destination sorted, I needed to think of a song I would sing. I went onto YouTube and typed several different songs in a listened hard to the words trying to find the perfect song to relay my meaning. I wanted Edward to see he hurt me by living but I also wanted to show him how much he means to me.

I went from Listen by Beyoncé to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson to Rolling in the Deep by Adele. Each songs meaning reached out to me but none grabbed my attention enough. After searching for over an hour I considered Grenade by Bruno Mars. It was perfect. The beginning of the song showed my anger but the chorus would show just how much he means to me.

This had been Renee's favourite song for about a month before I had come to Forks so I already knew all the words. My plan was going really well so far. I had a place and the perfect song figured out. I would start trying to contact Alice tomorrow, and then fly to Denali on Thursday.

Seeing as I had been so busy refining my plan I had missed lunch. It was now three forty-five in the afternoon. Today has flown by.

Just as I got into the kitchen I suddenly wondered where Charlie was. I hadn't seen him since I got home from the hospital. I knew he wanted to get this case closed quickly but I didn't think he would spend all his time on it. I felt sorry for putting him through all this. He has had a tough time recently as well. As soon as this is over I want to spend time with Charlie and will insist he takes time of work and spend time at home. I would watch TV with him and maybe even teach him to cook the basics.

Coming to the end of my thoughts I heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be I spotted Charlie's house keys. It must be him then.

As I opened the door, I saw someone I never expected to see again.

Mike Newton.


	17. Attack

**Attack**

I couldn't breathe. I was terrified of what was to happen. With no Edward to protect me; no Cullens to save me; no Charlie to stop Mike, I didn't know how I would survive.

Mike Newton was here, at my house when he was supposed to be behind bars, locked up for the next two years. How he got out, I had no clue. What he was doing here, I didn't want to know because I now know what my feeling was about this morning and it isn't going to end well.

"Hey babe. I'm back. We didn't get to finish what we started. You should know not to start something you don't intend to finish."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. Knowing what was to come I just froze. There was nothing I could do that would save me in time. Today Mike would get what he has dreamed of. What he has been planning since he met me. And that thought didn't scare me, it was inevitable, I knew that and this depressed me.

I only wanted to be with the man I love. Now I would have that ripped away from me. Mike Newton was going take that from me. Someone I thought to be a friend, someone who I had set up, with another friend. Jessica and he deserved each other and I wanted to see them happy together, but now I don't think he deserves anyone. He should be alone and locked up for the rest of his life.

"Come on babe. Let's get this started. I have been waiting for this moment since you got here and know there is no one to stop me from taking what is mine. I am going to rock your night."

Trying to get out of his vice like grip was pointless, Mike just held me tighter as he walked through the door and slammed it shut. Before I could make another attempt to get away Mike had pulled me up the stairs and shoved me backwards onto my bed.

He sat next to me while I struggled away from him, shouting for him to leave me alone. My struggles were futile, he gripped my ankles and dragged me down the bed till me head was down on my pillows.

Mike straddled my hips and smashed his lips back to mine, giving me no space to escape. There was nothing I could do as Mike man handled me and attacked my face and neck with his lips and teeth. After a while he got frustrated at the layer of clothing between us so pulled his top over his head whilst one hand kept my arms above my head so I couldn't get him of me.

I didn't want to see this so squeezed my eyes shut begging for this to just be some nightmare I would wake up from. No such luck. Mike's mouth latched onto my neck as he bit and sucked up and down it.

"Mike please, leave me alone. I don't want this, I don't want this."

By now I had tears streaking down my face. Mike didn't care he just moved his lips back to mine.

"Shhh baby. It's ok. I'm here and I won't hurt you too much. Calm down. I've got you. It will be so much fun, you'll see."

I couldn't believe what was happening. I never imagined this would happen. One of Mike's hands still rendering my arms useless, he used the other to pry the buttons of my top off. I just lay there knowing I couldn't do anything.

I retreated into my mind reminding myself of all the times I spent with Edward. At his house, in his room, by his piano, on my couch, in my bedroom, on my rocking chair, at school, in biology, in English, in the cafeteria, in the meadow.

Mike's attack on my body continued as he disregarded my top onto the floor, his moans pulling from my mental lock down. I felt my bra being removed and I cried even more. Mike was a monster. I would make sure he would be locked up for the rest of his life so he couldn't do this to anyone else.

He was moaning my name over and over as he fondled me and sucked on my body. I wish he would just get it over with. I have given up trying to stop him, I know what is to come and struggling would encourage him further. If he wanted to do this he could but I would give him a lifeless body. He wouldn't get another sound from me. Not now not ever.

"Come on Bella. Moan my name, don't hold back."

I didn't react. He didn't like this.

Slap.

Mike's hand connected with my cheek. That would leave a big bruise.

"Babe. If you don't play along you will pay. I know you want to. Don't worry about anyone, they will never know what will happen. "

I didn't want to react but he kept hitting me. Seeing I wasn't going to react he sat up still keeping my arms in a vice grip above my head he brought a strong bit of rope from his pocket and wrapped each wrist to a bed post. With two free hands he ran his hands up and down my body moaning as he reached the inside of my thighs. When he got to the back of my knees, he hiked them up around his body as he nestled in between them.

He brought a new bit of rope out and tied my ankles together which kept them elevated around him.

"Babe you feel so good."

Nothing.

Punch.

He knocked the wind out of me as he punched me in the stomach. I was panting now. I couldn't breathe and he saw this.

"That's it babe. You love it when I touch you."

Nothing.

Slap, punch.

He hit me across my face and punched me again. If this carried on any longer he would break a rib or my cheek bone. I didn't want that. He latched his lips back onto me as his hands went to my butt and massaged it roughly. Not wanting another beating I released a little moan. He was pleased with my reaction as he pressed harder into me revealing his small problem.

I didn't want this. I didn't deserve it; no one did. Thinking about what had happened yesterday and today I remembered what Dr Roberts and Officer David said. I was strong and Mike wasn't going to bring me down. I wouldn't react anymore; no matter what he did to me he would not get that satisfaction.

As Mike continued his attack on me I ignored what he was doing and thought of my plan to bring Edward back. Mike didn't like my motionless body so hit, kicked and punched me as he carried out his sexual assault.

As I was going over my plan, I came across a flaw. What if Edward didn't stay long enough? He would stay if I asked him to, but that would ruin my plan. He can read minds but not mine. What if I could let him into my mind? He wouldn't leave then. If I told him to sit down and wait I would have to hope he would listen.

Mike seemed to have given up on getting a reaction and moved on to my jeans. Not wanting to open my eyes I could tell he had got my jeans down to my knees. His hands were attacking the inside of my thighs up to the edge of my panties. He leaned up against me and I could feel that he had removed all his clothes.

This was it; this was what he had planned.

He leaned into my ear.

"It will hurt at first and I have protection on. I'll be careful… At first."

He attached his lips to mine as he raped me.

I blocked it all out and focused on happy memories. He continued punching and hitting me. It scared the hell out of me. I just hoped he would stop soon. I couldn't take much more. He continued grunting and moaning my name as he shoved in and out of me.

After several blows to my head I became dizzy. Sooner or later I would black out then Mike would do what he pleased and I would have no idea what he did. Just as he punched me in the cheek, I heard a faint knocking at the front door.

Charlie.

He must have come home. Why was he knocking? Then I remembered his key in the kitchen. I couldn't let him in and he had no idea what was happening. After several minutes the world grew darker again as I balanced on the edge of the cliff.

Charlie would get in sooner or later, hopefully sooner, then an idea struck me and I sucked in as much air as possible.

"Heeeeeelllllllllpppppp!"

I screamed. Everything got eerily quiet until Charlie's frantic attempts to open the door broke the silence. Mike pulled out of me and stood on me bed beating as hard as he could.

Just before I blacked I saw Charlie burst into my room, his gun loaded and pointing at Mike.

Bang!

The darkness consumed me.


	18. Consequences

**Hey everyone.**

**So far in this story.**

**Bella found her presents from the Cullens and realised Edward has lied. She has been developing a plan to bring the Cullens back to Forks. She was almost assaulted by Mike then last chapter actually raped.**

**There will be at least another fifteen chapters of this story. So plenty more to come, but some shorter chapters as well. Change of POV coming up in several chapters.**

-x-

iwishiwherebellaswan

xxx

**Consequences**

I woke up the whispering of two people and the constant beeping of a heart monitor. I felt like hell. My body ached all over. My cheek was throbbing so bad I was surprised it wasn't the size of a beach ball.

Groaning, I tried sitting up only to draw the attention of the two people in the room to me. It was Charlie and Dr Roberts. Charlie ran over to me and carefully helped me up.

"Bells are you ok? I am so sorry for what happened. I should have come home as soon as we knew Mike was missing. I am sorry for what he did to you."

"It's ok Dad. I'm alright. Really sore but I'll live. How long do I have to stay here? There is something I need to do. I'll tell you later."

Needing some comfort and to feel safe I wrapped my arms around him and clung onto him as hard as I could. Seeing that I just needed him here he put his arms around me and gently held on.

As I pulled from his arms he sat back and gave me a small smile. Dr Roberts carefully approached an unsure look on his face.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, ok. I need to talk to you alone though. We can do it now or in a bit. I'm not going to push you to doing anything."

I know what is coming and it is inevitable.

"Can we do it in minute? I would rather get this over with so I can go home. There are things I need to do."

Dr Roberts nodded.

"Are you sure Bells? You don't need to yet."

"No, I want to. If it means I get home sooner I don't care. I know what's coming and I'm ready."

I realised no one had said what had happened with Mike. I remember the gun shot but never saw what it hit.

"Dad, what happened to Mike?"

"Don't worry about him Bella. He can't get to you again."

"I'm not worried Dad. I'm not scared of him. I just want to know what happened. I heard the gun shot but blacked out before I could see what it hit."

Dr Roberts and my dad exchanged glances before Charlie sighed and looked back at me.

"When I got to your room I saw you tied to your bed with Mike hovering over you, beating you like there was no tomorrow. I shot him and he died immediately. He collapsed on top of you so I shoved him onto the floor grabbed a blanket and covered you up before calling an ambulance. I requested a female came to deal with you and a male for Mike. I didn't want you to worry if you woke up. Then I called the station and told them of Mike. The case is being finished as we speak your medical file for the case has been completed. As soon as you give your statement we can have the case closed in two days."

All I could do was hug the living day lights out of Charlie. He really was the best Dad in the world.

"Thank you."

It was all I had to say for him to understand what he has done meant to me. After sitting there revealing in what my dad did for me I pulled back and asked if he could get me something to eat and wait outside till Dr Roberts left. He agreed and made his way to the door.

"I'll be just outside if you need me Bells."

He turned and left the room. Dr Roberts came and sat in the seat next to my bed. He picked a file up of the table before turning to me, placing his head in his hands and sighing.

"Bella what are we going to do with you? You must have spent most your life in a hospital by now."

I let a little chuckle out. I had to agree with what he said though.

"I'm a danger magnet. Everyone should know that by now."

Dr Roberts sighed and gave a deep chuckle at my comment. He opened the file with my name on it and yesterday's date.

"Well Bella, it is all well and good knowing that but you we need to do something to prevent some of this. That can be figured out at a later date but right now I need to talk about what happened last night and what will happen in the future."

I just nodded and replied with a quiet ok.

"First of all you need to know that you have a fracture in your cheek and a broken rib. Mike hit you very hard last night and split your head open so you needed seven stitches, fortunately you don't have a concussion. Your ankles and wrists will be painful for a few days but I have prescribed some cream that you need to use when you wake up, at lunch and when you go to bed. I'm sorry to say but because he raped you, he was aggressive causing internal damage to your reproductive system. You won't be able to have children. It's not something I like to happen to people. It pains me to tell you this because you are so young and you deserve a family of your own, but these things happen."

My anger towards Mike grew. I knew I would never have kids because I would spend my life with Edward. I never thought about having children because I would give that up to be with Edward and to be honest, even now when I know I can never have children I don't mind. I will still get my Edward in the end.

"That's fine. I don't mind. I'm just glad I'm alive and able to move on with my life like nothing happened."

I looked at Dr Roberts to see what he would say next, but what I saw worried me. He was staring at me as if I had three heads. He snapped out of his state.

"I'm sorry Bella. What you just said surprised me immensely. Most women I tell start to cry and no one I have told has just dismissed it like you have done. It proves how strong you are."

He paused thoughtfully looking through the file. When he got to the end he looked up and gave me an anxious glance.

"Bella I don't want you to take this the wrong way at all but most girls your age these days would have gone along with what Mike wanted or at least given in when he started beating them. I want to know why you didn't."

"I didn't want my first time being with someone I did not love, however I knew it was inevitable but didn't want Mike to have the satisfaction of knowing he broke me. After he had been beating me a few times I thought about giving in just to save myself some pain. I let out a little moan just to appease Mike. I then remembered what you and Officer David said to me. That I am strong. I decided that I wouldn't give up. He could do what he wanted but I wouldn't react."

"Bella this is just another example of how strong you are. Can you tell me how you managed not to react to Mike?"

"I hide in my mind. I spent the whole time thinking about all the times I spent with Edward. It worked; Edward has always been able to distract me. If he was sitting in the corner of the room and you were talking to me, I wouldn't be listening, Edward would hold my attention. Even when Edward isn't here he distracts me from what is going on."

Dr Roberts smiled for the first time since I woke up this morning.

"You really love Edward don't you?"

I blushed and look down.

"I do. He's my everything. I found out on Wednesday evening that he still loves me. He broke up with me because he wanted me to have a life and not have to wait for him. He knew I wouldn't let go so he lied and told me he didn't want me. I believed him. I then found some things and a note that explained that he lied to me and that he loved me. I have been developing a plan to bring the Cullens home. It might not work but I have to try. I can't live if I don't have Edward. He's my other half."

Tears trickled down my cheeks soothing the throbbing.

"Is that why you want to go home?"

"Yes, I was going to start my plan today and planned for the Cullens to b back by the time my next meeting rolls around. You may say that's a lot to deal with, but I have information and ways to get information. Don't worry everything is legal. I'm the Chief's daughter I wouldn't think of doing anything illegally. If you're lucky Dr Cullen will be back to work soon enough."

"You really are the strongest person ever. I expect you will achieve amazing things in the future. I will send Charlie in with your food while I get your cream and some pain killers. When you come for your next appointment I will give you a check-up and we will go from then. I don't what will happen between now and then."

I was glad I was a step closer to getting out of here. It took several minutes for Charlie to come in, but when he did he seemed happy.

"Sorry Bella, I was talking with Dr Roberts. He admires you Bella. He has known you a long time and has been with you through all your accidents. He looks up to you Bella. You have made him want to be a better person Bella. You make me want to be a better person. You are an amazing person and I'm glad I can call you my daughter."

He leaned into give me a short but loving hug.

"Here's your food. You don't need to eat it all. As long as you have three bites I will be happy… For now. Don't force yourself though."

After I had half the small salad- in other words five small bits of lettuce- I turned to Charlie ready to reveal some of my plan.

"Dad, you know that letter Edward left? I have developed a plan to bring the Cullens back. I have ways of getting information on them, all legal ways; therefore I know that on Friday they will be in Alaska at Rose's Diner. On Thursday I will be getting on a plane to Alaska then returning next Monday with the Cullens. This is one of those things that you can't know all about but I wanted you to know what is going on."

"That's fine Bella. As long as you come back happy I will be ok. I appreciate you telling me anything."

"I know you want to know more and I want to tell you but I'm not supposed to know and I don't want to put you in danger for knowing. You're the best Dad."

Knock knock

"Hello again Bella. Here is your cream and painkillers. You can go home as soon as you want. Don't worry about your room. The hospital has funded for a new bed for you. Someone went round to your house this morning a cleaned the floor and had your new bed built by the delivery men. I hope you like it."

I was shocked at what he said. I didn't do anything to deserve this.

"Thank Dr Roberts, for everything you have helped me with. You didn't need to get me a new bed. I could have done it myself."

"Nonsense. Everyone here wanted to help after what you have been through. I will see you at your next appointment. Good luck with the plan."

"Can you not tell anyone that the Cullen will be back? I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course. Goodbye Bella. Chief Swan."

"Goodbye Dr Roberts."

"Thanks."

Charlie and I left the hospital minutes later only to have people apologising for what happened and that I feel better soon. I would feel better if they just shut up and left me alone. We finally made it out, climbed into the cruiser and headed home.


	19. Yellow Porsche

**Yellow Porsche**

Once we got home Charlie said he was needed at the station but could stay home. It took a lot of time to convince him I would be perfectly fine and that Mike wasn't coming to get me. He still wasn't convinced I would be alright. It was only when I said I wanted to get started on my plan and that it would only work if I was alone.

He went scurrying out the door after that promising to be home at half eight. That meant I had six and a half hours to figure out how to contact Alice.

I loved my new bed. It was the softest bed ever. Also it wasn't too small or two big. It was big enough for two people to snuggle up in, which was what I was planning for when Edward came back. I sat at the top of my bed with my back against the headboard as my notebook sat on my knee. My eyes were closed as I concentrated on coming up with a way to talk to Alice.

First, I need a speech that tells her all that I need her to do. She needs to know where and when it will take place and that all Cullen members must be present. Also I don't want her to check the future to see what will happen because I want it to be a surprise for them all.

Turning to a new page in my notebook I started writing; it needed be short yet informative.

_Alice don't look into what will happen. Gather everyone at Rose's Diner, Denali at two thirty on Friday the 22__nd__ of February. Everyone has to be there. If you get this 'text' YELLOW PORSCHE to my number._

That should be a good message.

Now how do I force Alice into a vision? If I make it like something bad will happen resulting in my death she should receive it. She would have been so tuned in to seeing me that if she is trying not to see my future it should knock her wall down.

How to kill myself? That is the question.

Pills? No to quick; it wouldn't be dramatic enough.

Stabbing? No I could never convince myself to do that.

Drowning? No that would be too difficult to pull off.

Hanging? That could work. It can have a slow build up that should grab her attention. I can take my time setting the hook and noose up. If this plan doesn't work I probably would end up hanging myself because I can't live without Edward.

With that in mind I memorised the passage. I want this to be as effective as possible and came up with an even better idea. I set to work.


	20. Hanging

**Hanging**

_Alice's POV_

Ever since we left Forks our family has fallen apart. Bella was the glue to our family.

Emmett had never joked as much as he did with Bella around. Jazz was calmer in an attempt to keep things going with Bella around. Rose was unfortunately more aggressive and rude but was showing her true thoughts and feelings for the first time. Carlisle was intrigued by the mysterious human that fitted our family perfectly. Esme was thankful for such a wonderful new daughter. Edward found his mate. He smiled, he laughed, and he loved more than ever. I had a best friend. We could never get close to humans in fear of them finding out, but this human found out herself and accepted us for us. Not what we are but who we are.

Ever since we left Forks no one had been themselves. Carlisle always worked; Esme sat around reading; Emmett stopped smiling; Rose stayed in her room complaining; Jazz was always going to hunt afraid of running into a human; Edward was in South America; I just shopped in an attempt to forget. The family was falling apart and I would do anything to help pull it back together.

We had moved to Denali, Alaska to be near our cousins in the Denali clan. Edward was with us for three days until he left to hunt Victoria. We had our own house because we didn't want to depress the Denali clan with our emotions and attitude.

Just as I was ordering a new pair of six inch heels to make me seem taller, I was sucked into a vision. I couldn't see anything it was just a girl singing.

(If I die young by the Band Perry)

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

**An image of a satin white dress flashed before my eyes.**

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey when she buries her baby_

**A flash of dark brown hair whipped past.**

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

**An old, broken shed door was flung open.**

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

**A bag of hooks, a strong rope and hammer was collected from the old shed.**

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

**I didn't understand why I was seeing this. I had to admit that whoever she is can sing.**

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by…_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

**Two pale, slim hands held up a simple yet elegant pearl necklace and latched it around her neck.**

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

**Two deep brown eyes glared back at me.**

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

**The girl nailed the hook to the ceiling. I could see where this was going and wanted it to stop. Visions like this have never been forced on to me before. I was scared for the girl and couldn't figure out why I was seeing this. I faintly heard my family trying to get me to calm down and Jazz was holding me to him.**

_Uh oh_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, on_

**The rope was slid through the hook and tied into a noose. I started screaming at what I was about to see.**

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

**What made my screams grow was the image of the girl. A girl I thought I wouldn't see again. A girl I was terrified for. An image of Bella in a beautiful satin dress, an elegant pearl necklace lay around her slender neck; her hair fell in loose curls, stared back at me. She stood on a wobbly stool with her face framed by the noose. I couldn't breathe. My screams grew defining as she sang the final line of the song with a small smile that graced her lips.**

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

_Hello Alice. If you don't reply to this little message you know what will happen_

**I waited with bated breath to see what she would say.**

_Alice don't look into what will happen. Gather everyone at Rose's Diner, Denali at two thirty on Friday the 22nd of February. Everyone has to be there. If you get this, text YELLOW PORSCHE to my number. Goodbye._

Then just like it started it suddenly ended.

Not wanting to waste any more time I yelled at Rose to get me my phone. She refused.

"Go get it yourself."

My eyes widened. We were wasting too much time. If I didn't want that to happen I would have to do this myself. I leaped up from the ground and ran vampire speed to mine and Jazzy's room. I could hear the footfall of the rest of my family following me.

I frantically charged round my room throwing everything and anything everywhere.

"Where is my damn phone?"

I yelled to no one in particular. Jazz sensing the urgency behind my question came up behind me and passed me my phone. Not bothering to thank him, I sent Bella the text her life depended on then sank to the floor.

Finally, being able to breathe normally, I looked up to see my family looking at me with worried looks. Not wanting to tell them what I saw I called a family meeting downstairs.

Once everyone was sitting round our new dining table I stood and addressed the group.

"Everyone I have news. I cannot tell you what will happen for I do not know. I also refuse to look for I am under strict instructions not to. I can tell you this, my vision I had today was forced. It has never happened that way before. I am normally able to stop them but this one would not end. I know you were worried and I apologise for putting you through that, however I do not regret seeing what I saw. You will know soon enough why. I am not going to request this but demand that on Friday we will all be going to Rose's Diner here in Denali. When I say we I mean all of us, including Edward. There will be no complaints because this trip depends on one's life and my own sanity. I will deal with Edward. However if you could all offer your support when encouraging Edward to stay at least until after our trip to the diner. He will then be given the free choice to stay or not. So to clarify I expect each and every one of you to be here at two fifteen this Friday ready to go. That is all."

I sat down and everyone just looked at me as if I was crazy. Carlisle was the first to snap out of it.

"Okay. You heard Alice be here at two fifteen Friday. Family meeting closed."

With that everyone dispersed of into their own spaces.


	21. Angela

**Hey everyone**

**I decided to post a second chapter today because I have written a lot for this story the last two days. I wrote five and a half chapters in eight hours. I'm so proud of myself. Little Renesmee will be in the story as well as a vampire Bella.**

**-x-**

**Thank you for your review SarahRose873. I appreciate it so much. I'm glad you can feel what I'm trying to get across. To be honest there have been chapters I have written that made me cry as I wrote them. I also love the song If I die young. Some times in music class, I would pretend to be playing but just be listening to the same song over and over.**

**Keep reviewing.**

**-x-**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**xxx**

* * *

**Angela**

_Bella's POV_

I haven't felt this good in months.

After I finished attempting to contact Alice last night, I didn't have to wait long before I got her text. I couldn't believe it actually worked. I mean, I kept telling myself it would but there was that part of me that knew it wouldn't work.

For the rest of the evening I skipped round the house singing whatever was on the radio. I made a delicious lasagne that was ready just as Charlie walked through the door. He seemed surprised by the atmosphere in the house last night. He hadn't seen me so elated since before my birthday. It made him happy, which made me even happier. We spent the rest of the evening watching a baseball game. I didn't mind because it meant I got to spend some quality time with Charlie.

This morning I woke up to find Charlie gone. I had a small breakfast then just sat on the couch reading with the radio on in the back ground.

I looked up at the clock to find it was one in the afternoon. Hauling myself up, I made my way into the kitchen to find some bread on butter.

The bread was in the toaster when Grenade came on. I started singing along, dancing around the kitchen when I smelt something burning. The fire alarm went off, so I got a dish cloth and waved it over the smoky toaster to waft the smoke out the now open window. After clearing the smoke the fire alarm stopped its horrendous beeping. I know they are supposed to alert you to danger, but could it not be a different sound like the ocean or something. It would be calming so that people won't be running round panicking.

The toast was now thoroughly burnt, but not caring much I scrapped the top and bottom of and spread a layer of butter on it and started munching away. Slightly burnt toast actually tastes really good. Who would have thought? Not wanting to throw up today I only had two pieces of toast.

Collapsing onto the couch I picked Wuthering Heights up and continued reading. Just as I got to the end of the book a knock at the door brought my attention to the time. It was almost a quarter to four. Once at the door I called out to whoever was there.

"Who is it?"

"Bella. It's Angela. Can I come in?"

I unlocked the door to see a nervous Angela waiting.

"Hey Ange. Come in. I didn't know it was you but I have learnt not to just open the door. You never know who could be out there?"

Angela gave me a big smile when she saw me and brought me into a gentle hug. I have always liked Angela; she has always been there for me, even when I wasn't friendly to her. Angela isn't like anyone else round town- she doesn't look for gossip- she cares when something is wrong.

After both Angela and I were seated she turned to me and said what I did not want to hear.

"Bella, everyone knows Mike was shot by your dad. I have heard rumours that he was shot in your room after you two did something. I don't believe the rumours because I know you aren't that sort of person. If you don't want to tell me that's ok, but I promise that I won't tell anyone."

I didn't want to tell anyone else but felt the need to tell a female. Other than Alice, Angela was the only person I would talk to about this. I could tell Angela wanted to know for my benefit.

"It is true that Mike was shot by Charlie in my room."

Angela looked shocked. She was going to say something but I held my hand up silencing her before folding my legs beneath me and placing my hands in my lap.

"It started on Thursday. Mike delivered pizza to my house and Charlie answered the door. Charlie took the pizza into the kitchen. Mike asked me questions about why I wasn't in school. I told him the truth- that I wasn't well. He then approached me and said things he shouldn't have. He basically asked if he could come round the next day and have sex with me. I don't like Mike and had no intention of having sex until I was happily married. Before I could do anything he started kissing me. In the end Mike was thrown of me and arrested by Charlie. I fainted soon after. I woke up the next day in hospital and had to relay what happened to Officer David and Dr Roberts. I came home and spent the day in bed. It wasn't until Saturday I saw Mike again. I was scared; he was supposed to be behind bars down at the station but he was right outside my front door. He threw himself at me. I didn't know what to do. He had dragged me onto my bed. I fought him the best I could but he tied my wrists to the bedposts. I knew no matter what I did I wouldn't be able to get away. Charlie was at the station helping fill the paperwork for Mike's case. No one could help me so I gave up. I didn't give in. I would never give in. I just stopped moving and paying attention to my surrounding. The next thing I know my ankles are tied around Mike while he raped me. I heard someone knocking on the front door and Charlie calling for me to open the door. With one last attempt of getting help I screamed for help. Charlie heard and somehow got the front door open; Mike had got of me and beat me. A shot rang out through my room and then everything went black. I woke up the next day back in the hospital. Mike had been shot dead. I had a broken rib, raw wrists and I was told I would never have children."

Throughout my whole telling Angela sat in a state of shock. At the part of Mike raping me I had started crying. When she saw I had finished my tale she wrapped her arms round me and sobbed into my shoulder. We sat there sobbing into each other for a few minutes until she started apologising to me. I pulled back and made her look me straight in the eyes.

"Angela listen to me. It is not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. Mike can't get me or anyone else and I have moved on with my life."

I sighed and moved back to the corner of the couch.

"I am happy. I know that is hard for you to believe after everything I have been through but I am happy. You know why? Because Edward is coming home soon. I have a plan to bring the Cullens back to Forks. I have contacted Alice and she is helping me. I can finally be happy and I just want to move on with my life. There is no point worrying about me. What's done is done and Mike is gone. Can we just forget about the last few months and go back to being best friends?"

"Yeah, I suppose we can."

She gave a small laugh at my question. We both took a big, deep breath at the same time and burst out laughing. The tension in the room disappeared.

We spent the next hour and a half talking and joking about meaningless stuff. Then she came to what I had said about the Cullens.

"So Bella, what are you doing about the Cullens?"

"Well I found a letter from Edward hidden in my floorboards explaining why he broke up with me. He didn't want me waiting for something he believed would never happen. He left me saying he didn't love me, that he didn't want me. The letter told me he still loved me. On Thursday I am flying out to Denali to meet the Cullens and will return next Thursday with all the Cullens. I can't tell you how I know this- no one will ever know but me- however when they return they won't be leaving until we are all of too collage."

"I'm glad you will be happy again. Edward is just like you. You're both quiet, independent individuals. Just don't forget about me when they come back."

"I promise we will always be best friends Ange, no matter what. Now tell me how's it going with Eric?"

Angela and Eric had grown closer since prom. They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend but had gone on several dates since prom. If I had anything to do with it they would be official by the end of the month.

"We went on a date last week and he took me to this new, fancy restaurant in Port Angelus. He is so nice. The furthest our relationship has gone is a small chaste kiss every now and then. I'm not sure what are relationship can be called right now because we aren't BF and GF but we are defiantly more than friends."

"It's ok Ange. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"You are an amazing friend Bella. Look at the time. I need to get home. I'm babysitting my brothers tonight."

"I'll see you soon Ange."

"Text me when you are free."

"Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I closed the door behind Angela and breathed a sigh of relief. I had told someone that didn't care what happened; someone that cared for me.

Charlie came home soon after and kept giving me these mysterious glances. He told me not to cook tonight and ordered a pepperoni pizza for us to share.

We both got into bed after he told me Dr Roberts would be round to discuss something important with me in the morning.


	22. Money

**Hey everyone.**

**Last chapter was quite boring so here is the next.**

Hope you enjoy

**-x-**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**xxx**

* * *

**Money**

The next morning I felt someone shaking me.

"Bella honey, you need to wake up. It's half ten and Dr Roberts is here to speak with you. We will be waiting downstairs in the kitchen."

Soft footsteps made their way to the door then with a click my door was closed and I was alone. Groaning I rolled out of bed.

_Why does Dr Roberts want to talk to me today? I thought my meeting was in two weeks._

I ran to the bathroom with some shorts, a short sleeved plain black top and my undies. Not wanting to waste any more of Dr Robert's time I jumped in the shower and had one of the shortest showers ever. Once dried and dressed I took my night clothes into my bedroom and found a warm, fluffy jumper to wear. I smeared cream all round my wrists and ankles.

I ran down the stairs whilst throwing my hair up into a high, loose ponytail. Honestly it wasn't one of my best ideas because I ended up tumbling down the last three steps.

Hearing the thumps, Charlie came charging into the hall followed by a worried Dr Roberts.

"Sorry, guys. I just fell down the stairs. You know me. It was bound to happen."

"That's ok Bella. Are you alright though? You don't feel dizzy or sore? Are your ribs ok?"

"My ribs ache slightly but other than that I'm fine. Thanks though Dr Roberts. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Come into the kitchen Bella and take a seat."

All three of us walked into the kitchen and sat round the small table. Both Charlie and Dr Roberts looked at me then each other as if having a conversation.

Dr Roberts opened his mouth as if about to say something and then snapped his mouth shut and gestured with his hand towards me whilst looking at Charlie.

"Ok. Can someone tell me what is going on? If not I'm going back to bed."

Charlie seeing I would actually leave spoke first.

"Well you see Bella. The case concerning Mike was finished yesterday."

"That's great Dad but what's that got to do with me sitting here now?"

"Because of certain aspects of the case Mike would have had to give you a compensation of sorts. However because he cannot do this his parents gave the money. They could not pay all of it so my colleagues helped raise the money as well as spreading the news of what they were trying to do. Don't worry no one knows exactly what happened or who was involved, just the basics. Many police officers wished to help and their families donated what they could."

"I have told my wife about you and what you have been through and wished to donate as much as she could. The staff at the hospital believes you deserve something because they have seen what you have been through- not just the last few months but your whole life. They have all been spreading the news of the extraordinary girl aged eighteen who spent half her life in a hospital room."

I sat there shocked. I never knew anyone cared so much. I wouldn't be able to accept anything from these people but I don't want to seem rude and decline the money. I can see that both of them have put a lot of effort into collecting this money.

"Thank you both for this but I can't accept money from you. It wouldn't be right. I didn't do anything. I mean, yeah I was assaulted by Mike but I have moved on with my life. I don't want to take money from anyone."

"Bella don't you see that people want to help you. They want you to know that you are an amazing person and deserve to not have any more problems in your life. You have been to the hospital more than five normal people go in their life combined. To see you sitting here today with an attitude like that you deserve some happiness."

Dr Roberts really believed I was an amazing person. I thought I was the quiet girl that never got noticed. Obviously not any more.

"How about this, I accept the money without any complaints but both of you forget what has happened and you let me move on and you move on yourselves? Does that work for both of you because if not I am walking out?"

Both men looked at each other and looked relieved by something, then nodded frantically.

"We agree full heartedly to the first option. Now you remember your side of the bargain?"

I nodded cautiously. I was worried about where this was going.

"Well both Dr Roberts and I put the money into a new bank account for you. The bank account no contains two million, five hundred and twenty three thousand, nine hundred and sixty two dollars (2,523,962$)"

My mouth dropped. Both men chuckled. I just sat there with my chin on the floor staring at Charlie. I couldn't believe it. How could they get that much money in what was it? Two days! Several minutes had past and I still had yet to move. Both men kept shifting in their seats as if to bring my attention back to the present time. When I finally got my head around the figure, I brought my hands up to my face.

"Why did I make that stupid deal? I thought they would only have a few hundred at most. Where did they get a million dollars from?"

I rambled on for a while until someone cleared their throat.

"Well Bella I am glad to see you have accepted this money no matter how much you hate it, you deserve this. I must be going though. Don't forget our meeting this time two weeks and good luck with the Cullens. I will see you soon."

"Dr Roberts let me walk you out. See you in a minute Bella. Why don't you get something to eat?"

Dr Roberts and Charlie stood and made their way out of the kitchen. I rose from my seat and blindly fumbled for an apple. Half way through the apple I dropped it clutching my stomach as I felt like being sick. Breathing heavily through my mouth I calmed down enough to know I wouldn't actually be sick.

The question now is, what am I going to do with all that money?


	23. Gifts

**Gifts**

Charlie came back in.

"Bella you do deserve this money. You might not want it but after all that has happened to you, you deserve something. I want you to put some of it into your college fund; however I want you to spend it on something you want to. Buy yourself something nice. Buy a new car. You do need one."

I gave a curt nod to let Charlie know I understood.

"I'm heading down to the station now. I'll be back at five this evening. If you are going shopping leave a note. See you later."

Charlie soon left after giving me a loving hug.

I spent the next ten minutes standing there thinking about what Charlie said. I was planning to save more for college; however I didn't really want anything new. A plan started forming in my head. Charlie said to spend the money on something I wanted to spend it on; he never said who it specifically had to be for. My plan consisted on buying all those who have helped me over the past year something special.

First is Charlie. He deserves this money just as much as me, but I know he would never accept any of it. He is just as stubborn as me. I could at least buy him new fishing gear and give him a holiday. He works every day, all day down at the station or down in La Push with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. I guess all of them will have to be sent on a two week fishing holiday.

Then there is Angela. She has been there for me through it all. She is a true friend. I want her and Eric to take that step forward in their relationship. They both deserve each other and I will get them together. I think a five day trip together would do the job nicely. Washington D.C is said to be a beautiful place at this time of year.

Then we have Dr Roberts. He has treated me like a daughter the last week and I want to show him how thankful for his help I am. He and his family would appreciate a nice Holiday in France I believe. Paris is the city of love.

Finally we have the Cullens. They have taken me in and accepted me for my flaws and humanness. They bought me clothes and food when I needed it. Gave me what started as a wonderful birthday and bought me expensive presents. The least I could do is give each of them something in return.

Emmett is quite easy. He loves his video games. He could do with the latest games system and some new games. Rosalie hasn't accepted me willingly however I want to thank her not killing me. She is just protecting her family after all. She has always loved jewellery so a new necklace would suit her well.

I don't know Jasper well however heard him and Rosalie discussing a new motorbike that came out at Christmas. He seemed enthusiastic about it. Even if I don't find the one he wanted I know he doesn't have one so he would love it any way.

Alice is a little more difficult she loves everything and anything. I can't get her clothes because she would have the latest already in her wardrobe. If Jaspers getting a bike, Alice may as well get a car. Now that I think about it I have never seen Alice with her own car. She has either been in Edward's, Carlisle's, Rosalie's or Emmett's car. I know Esme has a car I just haven't seen it. Alice's favourite colour is yellow so it has to be a yellow car. She also loves speed. A fast car is definitely needed for her instantaneous shopping trips. As soon as she has a vision of a sale she is out the door. That's when I remembered the text yellow Porsche. When I first thought of it I was aiming for something unusual so that it would be easy to tell that Alice did indeed text me back. A Porsche would be great for Alice.

Carlisle is like a second father to me. He not only accepted me, and treated me like family; he looked after me when I was hurt or injured. While I see Charlie as a father I have always been the one to take care of him but Carlisle was the one to step into the father role for me. I will never be able to thank him enough. Esme is the same. Renee has never been my mother; she has only ever been an irresponsible older sister to me. Esme was the first woman I could consider as a mom. She was there for me and didn't expect anything from me. I could finally live my life how I wanted and not how someone else wanted. Both Carlisle and Esme have worked extremely hard and never get time alone. Two plane tickets to a destination of their choosing would give them their alone time they deserve.

And finally Edward. He deserves so much. There isn't anything I can give him to show how much he means to me. I would give my life for him. Extreme I know but so true. Edward was there for me when I was needed someone. He brought me into a world of danger but I would have it no other way. If vampires weren't real I wouldn't have a family. They would have died all those years ago without actually having a chance to live. Each of their lives where filled with some form of unpleasantness. This is my chance to give back something from their human life. I just don't know what to get Edward. He has everything yet nothing.

I guess I will think of something at some point. I just hope it will before I go to Denali in two days.


	24. Edwards coming home

**Edward comes home**

_Alice's POV-That Morning_

I still can't believe it. Bella's coming. Our family will soon be whole again. My sister is coming back to the family. Just a few more days and everyone will be happy again. I can feel it.

Ever since our family meeting I've been bouncing around the house. Jazz has been worried about me and keeps asking why I was so happy and excited. He believes I have finally snapped and gone crazy. Rose just sits and watches me bounce around looking deep in thought. She hasn't said anything since the meeting only thinking. Only Emmett has asked her what she was thinking about but left her alone once she snapped at him. Everyone has avoided Rosalie the best they can not wanting to be on the firing end of her anger.

Emmett has been trying to pick up on my happiness even if it is something that will distract him for a while. He never manages to have a lifted attitude for more than an hour because he has no idea of what is to come. I am desperate to tell him. It would make him so much happier but knowing Emmett he will tell everyone and anyone. Bella would kill me if her surprise was ruined. I have still kept to my promise of not looking into the future. It is killing me not knowing what is to come.

Esme and Carlisle have just left me be not wanting me to become depressed again. They too are worried about my health but try to hide it if it means I can be happy. They really are amazing parents.

All I need to do now is bring Edward home. That is more difficult than it sounds. None of us know where exactly he is only that he was hunting Victoria down south in Brazil. He rarely answers his phone and when he does he hangs up as soon as someone mentions him coming home. That's not the main problem; first I need to get him to pick up. If he comes home to soon though he may not stay. If he comes back on Thursday and promises to stay until Saturday he won't leave again.

As I paced the living room I clutched the phone to my chest wondering how to approach this. The rest of the family was dispersed around the house trying to distract themselves with various activities. Rose was still sitting on the couch staring of into space. Emmett was playing a video game and occasionally glanced at Rose to see if she would come out of her state. Carlisle was in his study looking over some medical papers. Esme was in her garden pulling up weeds. Jazz was in our room reading a history book he found a few weeks ago.

Finally getting over my nervous I rang Edward. It rang and rang and rang. No answer. Annoyed I rang again. No answer.

I was beyond frustrated now. I was also terrified. If he didn't pick up soon I would kill him. I couldn't give up; I would never give up. This is too important. Winston Churchill once said "It is not enough that we do our best; sometimes we must do what is required." This was required. If I were to do my best I would never get anywhere and Bella would end up dead. I couldn't let that happen. For my sake, the family's sake, Edward's sake and Bella's sake.

I rang Edward's number again and just as the final ring started Edward's cold, hard voice rang through the phone.

"What do you want Alice?"

The whole house froze. No one had heard from Edward for over five weeks.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Yes Alice I'm fine. Victoria got away though so I won't be able talk long; I need to find her."

Whenever I heard him talking of Victoria he would become aggressive, almost hostile. If I were to get him home I would have to calm him down.

"Edward I need you to calm down. Please. You need to listen. You need to come home."

"Alice I can't. You know that. I can't come home till I know Victoria is dead and she is safe."

His voice cracked at the end as I heard his dry sobs on the other end. It was time to beg.

"Please Edward, please. Even it is only for a few days."

"Alice I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't. Understand that please."

By now I was sat in the corner of the room my eyes filled with venomous tears that would never spill. This couldn't be happening. Why couldn't he just listen to me? I thought about what would happen if he doesn't come home and let out a small sob.

"Alice please don't be upset. I just need to be alone right now. Please understand that."

I had enough of this attitude he would be home on Thursday whether he wanted to be or not.

"No, you listen to me Edward. If you know what is good for you, you will be home on Thursday. You will stay until Saturday then you can leave if you want but you will be here. Something big is going to happen on Friday and we all need to be here. You included. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for me please. I need you Edward. Please I need you to come home."

I was full out sobbing by now. I heard him gently sobbing on the other end and sigh deeply. If he didn't come round soon I would have to say something that he couldn't ignore.

"Alice, you know I don't want to say no, but I can't let Victoria escape again. If I don't find her I never will."

The whole family was listening our conversation intently. They were probably wondering why I was so desperate for Edward to be here when I could tell him another time.

"Edward you have to be here. If you don't do it for you, the family or me do it for Bella."

As I whispered the last bit the whole family came running into the living room and looked at me as I sat in the corner my shoulders shaking from the sobs. The phone was silent. Edward didn't make a sound. I didn't know whether he had run away or not. I hoped this would convince him to come home.

"Edward are you still there?"

"Alice. What has Bella got to do with this? What aren't you telling me?"

"Edward I can't tell you. All you need to know is that I need to tell everyone something on Friday. I promise if you come home Thursday you can leave on Saturday if you want. Just please I need you to come home."

Everyone was silent none of us breathing, awaiting Edward's answer. This was the moment that would set of the chain reaction that would change our life.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I trust you. I'll be there on Thursday."

"Thanks Edward. See you soon."

He didn't answer but hung up. I didn't care. He said he would be here and I know he will. He would want to know what was so important that means everyone has to be here.

I looked up to see the family staring at me openly. Jazz walked over to me and pulled me up from the floor into a giant hug.

"Alice can you tell me what's going on? I know you said not to but we are all really confused now. What has this to do with Bella. I thought you weren't looking for her future."

I smiled up at them. How I wish I could just tell them. They deserve to know but I can't. It is not something I can tell them.

"Carlisle, I know you are all confused. To be honest I am slightly confused myself. I don't have much to go on. Just the basics. The basics are enough to know that something big and important will happen on Friday. It's nothing dangerous. I want to tell you what I know but it's not my position to say."

Esme came over and took me in a loving embrace.

"That's alright Alice. As long as you are certain no harm will come from Friday we will be here. All of us."

She said giving a stern look at Rose, who just gave a weak smile and nod of the head in return.

"When Edward gets here Thursday, there will be no more mate time. If we go of he may leave before what is to be done is done. He needed to be here more than anyone. Everything will get better again soon. I can feel it."

Jazz looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean you can feel it? Can't you just look into the future?"

"I made a promise to a very important person to not look into the future until they give the ok."

After a few minutes everyone dispersed of again and Rosalie sank back into her thoughtful state. I was finally able to relax for the first time in months. However I still couldn't help but worry about Rose. This was something new for her and I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. At least Edward was coming home in two days.


	25. Rosalie's thoughts

**Rosalie's thoughts**

_Rosalie's POV_

Ever since Alice's vision about who knows what, I've thought about our family's life since Bella came into the picture. This was brought about when Alice screamed Bella's name during her vision. I don't think any of the others registered what she was saying because they were too busy making sure she was alright, but I know Alice. She can survive anything.

Before Bella came to Forks I was happy. There wasn't much that I wanted but couldn't have. Only something I have dreamed of. Children. Other than that I had all I wanted. A loving family and perfect husband. I got to spend time tinkering away at the cars in our garage; shopping with Alice; chatting with Jasper and spending quality time with my wonderful husband. My life was as perfect as it could get. Or so I thought. Only now can I see how selfish I was. I was too busy living my perfect life to notice that Edward was suffering. He had lived almost a century alone. He started with loving parents who brought him up as the perfect gentleman, only to lose both in the Spanish epidemic. He then started a new life as an unchanging, frozen creature. Carlisle was there for him first then he met Esme, then I came along pursuing him even though he had no interest in me. When I found Emmett he had to not only live with two mated couples but their constant thoughts. He was the only one of us to have a gift so we never truly understood what it was like but when Alice and Jasper joined us I think Edward was relieved to have someone to talk to about that sort of stuff. It also meant another mated couple in the house which isolated Edward even more even though he was the second in the Cullen family. It didn't help having a coven containing three succubus women as 'cousins'. Tanya and Irina were all over him until Irina got the message and moved on, however Tanya kept attempting to seduce Edward.

Once Edward met Bella there was a visible change in him. His eyes were lighter. He would joke around with Emmett and Jasper. He laughed more care freely. He never hid away in his room anymore, instead he played the piano more often; composing new, uplifting pieces. That was the Edward his mother would have wished to see. She would have been proud of him.

At first I resented her. She caught Edward's attention when I could not. The plain, dull human girl was better than me, the stunningly beautiful vampire. I couldn't believe it. I then became jealous when she found out what we were and was willing to through her humanity away. Her chance to have a life, get married, have children, grow old and die in the arms of the one she loved. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett with my entire being and wouldn't give him up for anything, not even children if it meant not having Emmett there with me, but Bella had her whole life ahead of her and was throwing it away to be with Edward. For that I was cold hearted to her, in an attempt to scare her away from the family.

I see now that the family needs her. She was the final piece of the puzzle. Our family never knew what was missing until Bella joined the family. Now that she was gone our family was falling apart. If I had another chance I would be a sister to Bella and support her decisions in life because it was hers to do as she pleases. I will also help Edward in any way I can because he deserves it. I've spent my life being selfish and it was about time I stopped thinking of myself but Edward instead.

All I have to do is block Edward from me when he returns on Thursday.


	26. Tuesday afternoon

**Hey everyone**

I have decided to be nice and post more chapters this week because today it is **9/11**. I want everyone to take a moment to remember those who are no longer with us but also those who lost friends or family on that tragic day 13 years ago. I want to thank those who risked their lives to save others. It was not their choice to go into the wreckage; it may have been their job but without them put their heart into it they wouldn't have been brave enough to actually go and save those they could. Thank you.

On a lighter note it is also this story's second month anniversary. I am surprised I have gone this long. At first I planned for it to be 15 chapters but am glad it is longer. I want to thank all the readers for sticking with my story and promise that the action will pick up again soon. Every story has to have the boring chapters that give information about what is to come. Please stick with it.

Please keep reviewing.

-x-

iwishiwherebellaswan

xxx

* * *

**Tuesday afternoon**

_Bella's POV_

So far I have ordered a yellow Porsche for Alice; a Ducati 1098s motorcycle for Jasper (to be honest I don't know much about bikes so went for the fastest they had); I found an amazing necklace and matching earrings for Rosalie; I also got two first class tickets for anywhere to be used by next year. They were doing personalised number plates under a two for one offer so Alice's plate ended up as ALICE C and Jasper's plate was JASPER C. Obvious but still it means that even if they have a different name they will always be Cullens. Both vehicles and presents where to arrive at the Cullens house by Monday so when they came back they would get the shock of their life. Tomorrow Charlie's fishing equipment would arrive and I would tell him, Billy and Harry about their fishing retreat before I go on Thursday. I already had Dr Robert's plane tickets for his family. All I had to do now was get Emmett's games and think of something for Edward.

As I was trying to think of something for Edward, Charlie came through the door. I glanced at the clock and realised it was twenty past five. _Gosh, I've got so much done within the six hours since Dr Robert's left._ I guess when you care about something you work quickly.

"Hey Bells. What have you been doing today?"

"Shopping."

Was my only reply. Charlie looked at me with a disbelieving look on his face. To be honest I understand why he wouldn't believe me: I've never been one to shop unless necessary.

"Seriously Dad. I've been shopping online all afternoon."

I got up to start the dinner. Charlie headed for the stairs before I stopped him.

"Hey Dad I'm going for a walk tonight, then will go straight to bed when I get back. I need to talk to you tomorrow at lunch so if you could get some time off."

"Sure thing Bells. Watch the woods; there have been reports of hikers going missing recently. I'm going for a shower."

Charlie made his way up the stairs as I went into the kitchen. I picked the phone up and dialled the station.

"Hello. Forks Police station. Jenny speaking. What is your situation?"

"Hey Jenny, it's Bella."

"Hey Bella. Your Dad went home not too long ago. Why are you ringing?"

"Can I speak to Officer David? If he is busy tell him to ring me back when he's free."

"It has been a slow day today so he should be able to speak to you. Let me go get him. I hope you're okay. I heard about what happened. If you ever need anything I can help."

I sighed. That's the problem living in a small town; everyone knows everything.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm going away Thursday though to just get away from everything for a while."

"Oh. Are you not going to Mike's funeral on Tuesday? The whole town seems to be going."

"No, I just need to have a little space from everything. It has gotten a bit too much recently."

"Ok then. Here's Officer David for you."

I heard Jenny talking to Officer David on the other end telling it was me on the phone.

"Hey Bella. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could arrange it so my Dad has a week of starting Saturday."

"I'm sure I can arrange that for you. He never takes any time off and deserves a break. Can I ask why you are calling and not your father?"

"Since I'm going away for a week on Thursday I thought he deserved a week off to go fishing; so bought him some fishing gear and am going to send him, Billy and Harry on a fishing retreat on Saturday. He doesn't know yet so don't tell him."

"Well that's very nice of you. I hope you're feeling better from Sunday. Don't worry Charlie won't know a thing. Is that all?"

"Yes thanks. Bye."

"Goodnight Bella."

I hung up the phone and turned to the fridge and lifted out a steak and some salad. As the steak was sizzling away, I cut and peeled some potatoes to fry. Once the potatoes and steak was finished I placed them on a plate for Charlie, put a small salad on my plate and called Charlie down.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence with the occasional question from Charlie. We ended up agreeing that I wouldn't go back to school until the day after my meeting with Dr Roberts. As I stood to do the dishes Charlie walked to the door way and turned to me.

"Bella I know that you are going away but you need to know Mike's funeral is next Tuesday so the school is closing Monday and Tuesday. I'm not expecting you to want to go because I'm not sure I will go, but it seems the rest of the town is anyway."

"I'm certainly not going Dad, but that doesn't mean you can't. I would rather you didn't though so people can see that not everyone liked Mike. It's your choice though."

"I don't really want to go; I was just going to, to show respect. I don't regret shooting Mike, but I never like shooting someone. It doesn't happen very often, so when it does I do what is necessary at the time."

"I know Dad. I still think you're the best Dad in the world. I'll be going out once I have finished the washing up."

"Thanks Bells. See you tomorrow."

"Night Dad."

Charlie went into the living room and turned on the T.V whilst I washed up the plates from dinner. Once done I went to my room to find my leather jacket and boots to keep warm.

I spread some cream round my wrists and ankles in case I forget when I get back. Running down the stairs I inevitably tripped but caught myself before my face could hit the ground.

"Bye Dad."

"Stay safe Bells."

"I will."

With that I headed out the door determined to find mine and Edward's meadow this evening.


	27. Tree

**Tree**

Once I got to the end of the road I pulled over and just sat. I knew I couldn't take the trail; it would take me the wrong way. Sitting here now my mission seemed so much harder than I first thought. I had no idea where about the meadow is. Just that I go in the opposite direction to the trail. Taking a deep breath I got out of the cab and made my way to the edge of the forest. The wind picked up freezing me to the bone but I would be damned if I didn't find our meadow tonight.

Pulling my jacket tighter around me I set of into the dense mass of trees.

After about an hour of constant walking I came to a small clearing with a single tree. Some would say there is no beauty to this clearing because there is nothing interesting about a tree. However, this simple clearing held its own beauty. The way the surrounding trees never encroached into the circle of sunlight that shone down on the old tree. The gentle sway of the grass. The ancient oak tree that stood in the centre of the clearing with two massive, sturdy branches that shot out of the tree half way up forming a right angle at the trunk where both joined. The leaves at the top creating a mushroom affect across the whole meadow protecting the ground from the harsh storms that rarely occur. The occasional gaps in the leaves that let brief lines of sunshine through illuminating the clearing in the evening sunset. It would never be as beautiful as our meadow yet I could see a different sort of beauty here. If only I could have a tree house to sit in day in and day out.

That's not a bad idea actually. I have the money now to build one. I would have to get someone to help design it and build it but that could easily be paid for. The peacefulness of the forest; the beauty it holds surrounding you all day; the isolation from day to day life would give you a sense of freedom out here. It would be something I could share with Edward; somewhere for him when he needs to get away from everything; to escape from the constant thoughts of those around him. The perfect place for him to come when they went to have 'mate time'. A place for him and me.

Looking down at my watch I saw that I had better get moving or Charlie will eventually get worried. Being twenty to eight on a February evening it had become dark and freezing cold, but that would deter me from continuing on. I knew I was going the wrong direction because I had never seen this clearing before.

Turning to what I presumed as east I carried on walking.

It was only another twenty minutes before I found our meadow. It was different. The deep green grass was dead and a pale brown. All the flowers were gone. It was just a dead, barren clearing with no beauty. It wasn't _our_ meadow, it was _a_ meadow. The winter had taken its toll on it. It was a reminder that Edward had gone. Even though I had forgiven him and would hopefully see him on Friday, it was a stark reminder that he may not turn up. It made me realise that if Alice didn't play her part right Edward may not want to come on Friday. This realisation tore me open again.

I bent over, clutching my stomach. One question ran through my mind. _What if this doesn't work?_

No, I can't think like that. Thomas A. Edison once said "Many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up." If I give up now I will never know whether the plan will have succeeded. Trust. All I have to do is trust in the plan; I have gotten this far, there is no point giving up.

My head shot up as a rustling of bushes came from in front of me. By now the forest was pitch black. I could only see to the edge of the meadow thanks to the illuminated moon.

I was terrified. Charlie warned me of something being out there taking hikers. No torch and no phone left me vulnerable to whatever was out there. There was another rustle when a figure left the dense trees.

The bright red eyes stood out to me the most. It was someone I thought I would never see again. He had surrendered his way of life only to run from it.

Laurent.


	28. Laurent

**Laurent**

"Well hello there Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Just going for a walk. What about you? I thought you were in Denali?"

I didn't want him to sense my fear. I could tell he hadn't been on the vegetarian diet for a long time. If I didn't play this right I would be his next meal. Hopefully if I keep him talking long someone will find me and I can figure out a way to get out of here.

"I was in Denali at first, they were very welcoming actually, nevertheless, there lifestyle got quite boring after a while. I made a big decision to leave because I made quite an attachment with Irina. I really liked her but not enough for her to be my mate. I decided to visit a friend who sent me here as a favour."

I couldn't understand what he meant by that. What friend would ask him to come to this dreary town?

"You look confused dear. I'm sure you know her. She was with me when we first met. Your mate killed her mate."

Victoria. Why would he do something for Victoria? The Cullens aren't even here so what would he be doing here?

"Victoria. Why has she sent you here?"

"Well you see my dear. I was scouting out the area to see when the best time for her attack would be. She's been biding her time to go in for the kill."

Kill. She was going to kill Edward. I couldn't let that happen.

"I won't let you kill Edward."

"Don't worry dear. She has no intentions of harming him. That would be letting him of too lightly."

Now I was confused. If she wasn't going to kill Edward then who? Laurent came closer, raising a cold, stone-hard hand and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

Then it dawned on me.

"Why does she want me dead?"

"Her words were 'a mate for a mate'. I'm not sure that will work now though. If you really were mates you wouldn't be here alone, unprotected and vulnerable. I've been to the Cullen house and it appears that no one has been there for months. I thought they had moved on so came for a hunt when I came across your scent. I must say you do smell delicious. No wonder James wanted you so bad. I've never seen him try to go through seven vampires for one human. You're special Bella. Now why would you be here when the Cullens have been gone for so long?"

Come on Bella. Tell him something, anything.

"They had some business to attend to a while back that would take quite a while. In fact I'm going to meet up with them on Thursday. If I don't turn up they will just come back and catch your scent. They will know it was you who killed me. I know Edward. He won't give up till you're dead."

"I don't doubt that Bella, however you are under the impression that I don't have an escape plan. You may not know this but Victoria has a certain skill of evading people. Your mate has been attempting tracking you know. He spent the last few months going after Victoria. He wasn't very good. Victoria led him south to Brazil and got away. I have no worry of getting away."

Edward was in Brazil. Tracking Victoria no less. How dumb does he get? Going after a vampire alone is a suicide mission.

It doesn't solve my problem though. If I was a vampire already I could take him down or a least run away. Everyone knows I have a glitch in my brain; that I'm a freak. Instead of being scared of vampires I fell in love with one. If that doesn't scream freak I don't know what does. What would a normal human do in this situation? Well to start with a normal human wouldn't be in this mess. They would have a 99.9 percent chance of death whereas I like to see my chances of death as an 83.4 percent. Screaming is out. No one would hear me. Fighting is definitely out. I can barely walk across a flat surface let alone fight a vampire.

As I continued my plotting Laurent's head snapped up with a fleeting look of fear before he masked it with an evil smirk.

I turned in the direction he had been looking to see a large black wolf followed by a russet brown wolf on his left and a light grey wolf on his left that were backed up by two others.

"Well Bella it seems your time is up. I would like to stay a while longer but it seems I must be going. Victoria would kill me if I let you go after all I've said. I hope you've had a good, short life."

With that he lunged for me. The last thing I saw was all three wolves pounce in mine and Laurent's direction and two others surrounding us.

The world went black.


	29. Wolves

**The Wolves**

_Jacob POV_

I had been having a hard time lately. I couldn't decide whether being a werewolf was something I enjoyed or not. On one side there's the fact that you have a purpose. We are here to protect our family, friends and tribe from the filthy bloodsuckers out there. I hadn't had a chance to kill a cold one yet. We got so close once though. We chased him for miles until we thought he was a safe distance. We thought he wouldn't come back since there was one of him and five of us. Since then he's been back constantly on what was Cullen land. None of us know what he is after.

Another plus of being a wolf is that we are super strong and really warm. Before we would walk round wrapped up in several sweaters and now we wear the bare minimum of shorts and running shoes and still don't get cold. With the whole super strong stuff me, Embry and Quil have had a blast. Whenever we aren't on patrol we mess around in the woods seeing who is stronger or work on my car. At first it was just me and Embry; we felt bad for abandoning Quil. Once he changed he understood. You don't tell anyone about being a werewolf. It's just one of those laws the Tribe leaders have. Apparently it's for others 'safety' and what not. Personally I think that if the residents of La Push knew that what is out there is real then they would be safer because we could protect them without hiding it. A lot of us know about it though considering there are the three tribal leaders: my dad, Harry Clearwater and Old Quil. There is also the whole pack –obviously- in which there is me, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth and then Collin and Brady. Sam is pack leader because he was first to change and because I turned down my right of leader. I don't want to lead a pack let alone be in one full time. It's a lot of work just taking shifts every day, imagine being in charge of everyone and ready to run off to fight a vampire every minute of the day. Collin and Brady are the newest and youngest in the pack. No one expected Seth to change when he did let alone Collin and Brady. Everyone thought Seth was young to turn at 15, so when Collin and Brady turned at 13 we were all shocked. There is also all the imprints: Emily- Sam's- Kim- Jared's- Rachel, my sister,-Paul- and little Claire- Quil.

Most of the time being a wolf is great. Quil enjoys it the most out of anyone apart from Seth that is. Quil said he was glad he turned because it means he gets his friends back. I guess I can see his point. If I had been ditched by Quil and Embry then got them back I would be quite relieved. Seth just makes jokes out of everything. The rest of us often end up wanting to kill him about one thing or another. I just hope no one else changes at the age of 15. All of us, excluding Collin and Brady, take being the tribe's protectors seriously. Collin and Brady never get to do much. They go on the occasional patrol during the day but have to keep going to school as frequently as possible or their parents will notice. That's why I'm glad I have Billy as my Dad. He knows everything that happens, sometimes more than me.

There are also the negative parts. For example when we are in wolf form the others in wolf form can hear everything you're thinking. It can be use full when chasing a vampire but most the time it is just down right annoying. There are also the times you don't want someone to know your secrets; it becomes hard to block your thoughts and concentrate on what you are doing. Leah's thoughts are the worst. I do feel sorry for her though. Sam and she went out; Sam disappears, comes back, takes one look at Emily and breaks up with Leah. Another factor I don't like is that we have to be committed to this way of life every minute of the day. You never know when a vampire will turn up and need taking care of. Seth has it lucky. No one expects much of him because of his age. He is never woken up in the night to go on patrol. He only ever does ones during the day, early evening or after 7 in the morning. I'm up from 11 till four, five nights a week.

"Jacob I need you to come with me."

I looked up to see Sam come out of Emily and his front door followed by Paul and Jared. They looked worried. They must have had news of that bloodsucker dude. As I got up Sam started to relay the information he got from Leah saying that she had caught a fresh trail of the vampire heading from our land to the Cullens. She was waiting for us to catch up with her before we dealt with him once and for all.

"You leave the head ripping to me. I want this one for myself."

Paul was getting angry. He obviously wanted the bloodsucker dead as soon as he could reach it. Once we reached the tree cover behind Emily's and Sam's all four of us lunged forward our shorts and shoes ripping to pieces. They didn't matter now all we were focused on was the cold one heading towards Forks.

"Jacob you take my left, Leah will be on my right. Paul you take Leah's side, Jared behind Jacob."

"Got it."

"Sure."

"Why am I next to you?"

"Why am I at the back?"

The others thoughts echoed in my head as the others thought them.

"Jacob you're next to me because Jared and Paul will circle round the back to trap the bloodsucker. You got that Paul? Plus you are second in command."

"I'll do what you say not because I want to but because I have to."

We all rolled our eyes mentally at Paul's response.

"Guys stop your questioning and hurry up before he gets too close to town."

After Leah's comment we all shut up and ran faster in the direction of Leah. Two minutes later we were all in formation following the bloodsuckers trail.

"Guys slow down. Do you smell that? There are two scents. One's human though. It's strangely familiar though."

Now that I thought about it the second scent was quite familiar. It smelt like freesia and strawberry. Charlie would occasionally have that scent on him when he came round to watch a game with Billy. That wasn't Charlie's scent though.

"What do you mean? There is a human with the bloodsucker? Who could it be if you have smelt it on Charlie?"

"I don't know Sam. I just don't know."

After a half a minute of running more Sam halted us to a stop.

"If there is a human with the bloodsucker we need to be careful. They are just up ahead in a small meadow of some form. I will go first then Leah and Jacob followed by Paul and Jared. If you see him about to bolt jump him. Be careful of the human. Hopefully we will be able to save them in time. If not do whatever you have too to kill the bloodsucker. He will not live another day."

With that Sam set of at a quick pace with us just behind until he came to a stop.

"Wait until I say."

I watched through Sam's mind to see him emerge into a small dead meadow. There in front of him was the leach we had been after for the last few weeks. He was looking straight at Sam but stood right in front of someone. From this angle I couldn't see who it was but could tell they were still alive. This will be difficult to explain when we get out of here.

"Leah, Jacob come now. Paul, Jared follow once they are half way out of the trees. Be careful we need this human alive."

Leah and I strode through the trees into the meadow with Jared and Paul on our tails. Once out from the trees I could see who it was.

Bella, Bella Swan.

"Well that would explain the scent."

"Paul will you take this seriously. That's Bella Swan. You know Chief Swan's daughter. If she dies here what are we supposed to tell Charlie. His daughter was killed by a vampire in the woods because we weren't taking our role of werewolves, the protector of humans seriously so couldn't save her."

"Calm down Jacob. This actually makes this easier for us."

"How Sam?"

"Well she did used to date a vampire and kept the secret so when we save her she won't say a thing."

"I guess. When do we attack?"

"As soon as I say."

Whilst waiting for the signal I surveyed the situation. Bella was stuck behind a vampire who was now focused on her not us.

"Well Bella it seems your time is up. I would like to stay a while longer but it seems I must be going. Victoria would kill me if I let you go after all I've said. I hope you've had a good, short life."

"It's time."

Sam's voice rang out through our heads as the onslaught of our thoughts invaded each other's minds.

As we pounced the bloodsucker bite down on her neck.

Oh he did not just do that.

"I think he did Jacob."

I saw red as I flew at the leach.

I helped Sam pull the leach from Bella as she collapsed to the ground.

"Leah go get Seth, Quil and Embry."

"Fine. I'll be as quick as I can."

"Paul rip his head off. Jacob I need you to get us all a change of clothes from Emily. Get some for the other boys and Leah to."

He saw I was going to protest.

"Jacob we need clothes if we are going to see to Bella. The sooner you go the sooner you can come back."

With that in mind I ran with a flat out sprint to Emily's. I watched through Sam's mind to see them rip the bloodsucker to pieces as Paul held onto the head. Three more voices entered my mind. Seth, Brady and Collin had phased.

"Hey guys what's going on? As soon as we saw Leah in wolf form we came to phase."

"Seth, Embry, and Quil you need to follow Leah. We caught the bloodsucker we've been after. There is a bit of a complication we need to sort out. We need to talk to everyone about what to do next."

By now I was at Emily's. I phased quickly and ran inside before she could see me in my naked glory and slid on some shorts. I saw the clock and was surprised at the time. It's quarter to twelve at night. Normally by now I would be exhausted from the last few late nights but I was wide awake and ready to go.

Soft snores came from Sam and Emily's bedroom. I guess Emily is asleep. I gathered up some clothes for the others but couldn't find any clothes for Sam. I snuck into his room, careful not to wake Emily. Once at his chest of draws I pulled it open only to have it fall on the floor with a loud bang.

Emily shot up in bed.

"Who's there?"

"Emily it's okay. It's just Jacob."

I could hear her heart go from facing to a steadier pace as her breaths got deeper.

"What are you doing here Jacob I thought you went after that vampire? Where is Sam? Is he alright? What happened?"

Emily started panicking as she thought Sam was hurt.

"Everyone is fine. The leach is dead, but I had to come get some clothes for everyone. There was a complication. Seth, Embry and Quil are headed out with Leah to meet up with the others. Sam sent me to get everyone some clothes."

"That's good then. What happened to force Sam to send you to get everyone clothes? He doesn't do that unless there is danger."

I considered telling Emily considering she would find out from Sam anyway. She was also like the pack's mom in a sense. She was there for us. Emily got out of bed and came over to gather the clothes on the floor as I found some shorts for Sam.

"When we were following the bloodsuckers trail we smelt another scent in the forest that went in the same direction as the leaches. We didn't know who it was but it smelt familiar."

I looked up at Emily as I said the next bit.

"It smelt human."

She gasped.

"When we found the leach he was in a meadow standing in front of the human. They seemed to be having a conversation and we would've attacked then and there if the human hadn't been so close. When I walked into the meadow and recognised the human. It was Bella Swan."

I looked up at Emily as a tear escaped her eye. She had never met Bella but knew about her because we had kept an eye on her when she was dating the leach. She also never liked it when an innocent as affected by our world because it wasn't their fault.

"Is she alright? Did he drain her?"

"We aren't completely sure what happened because she blacked out as we pounced which is why I need to take these clothes."

"You had better be going Jacob. I'll make some food for everyone. Tell them to bring Bella back here. I don't care what is wrong with her but if she isn't here when you all get back I won't talk to any of you including Sam for a week, meaning no food either. Got that Jacob?"

Emily could be scary at times and her threats were real. Once she didn't talk to anyone for three days because Jared spilt juice on her new white rug even though she told him to take it to the kitchen. I knew her threat was serious.

"Yes ma'am. Message received loud and clear."

She chuckled as I ran out the back door. Because I had everyone's clothes I couldn't phase so had to run in human form. It isn't as fast as wolf form but is still fast. I reached the others in about five minutes. I placed their clothes behind a tree on one side of the meadow then Leah's on the other side.

In no time at all we were all standing in the middle of the meadow staring down at Bella's limp body. No one knew what to say. We didn't know what was happening to Bella. Whether she is fine, or if she is dying or if she is changing into a vampire. We didn't even know why she was here in the first place.

Sam seemed to find his voice first.

"We need to help Bella. She can't die here, today. Think about what it would do to Charlie. He already lost her before. Many times before and just got her back. I've seen him round the res recently and he seems so much happier. Then there was that whole thing with the Newton boy."

"What?"

Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah all looked just as confused as me. None of us seemed to know what he is talking about. I hadn't heard anything about Mike and Bella.

"Didn't you know? Charlie came to the res on Sunday to talk to Billy. I was over there when he arrived. He looked exhausted. I overheard their conversation. Charlie was saying he shot Mike."

"Why would he do that?"

Seth asked the question I had been thinking. Charlie wouldn't shoot someone unless matters called for it. I had heard him talking to my dad in the past about how he loved being a cop but shooting people wasn't something he enjoyed.

"He had gone home Saturday but couldn't get in because he forgot his key. He knocked on the door several times whilst calling out to Bella. He said he heard Bella scream so bashed the door down and ran to her room. When he got there he saw Bella had her wrists tied to her bed and ankles tied together. She lay naked on her bed as Mike Newton stood over her and beat her. He shot Mike who dropped down dead."

At the end of Sam's tale we were all growling. No one deserved that. Especially Bella. She was a sweet, kind girl that never bothered anyone.

"What do we do about Bella?"

"Well Seth I have strict orders from Emily to take her to theirs."

"Jacob we can't do that. What if she changes into one of them?"

I could see what he was talking about.

"Sam I don't care. We will figure out what is happening when Bella is not lying on the forest floor freezing to death. Emily said that if Bella isn't brought with us she will not talk to any of us for a week."

Sam looked put out. The rest couldn't care less. A week meant nothing when you had a lot going on.

"It also means no food for a week."

"We're taking Bella."

"Let's go people food is important."

"We are taking Bella with us."

"There are no reasons not to take her with us"

Were the range of responses. Sam still looked unsure. He probably didn't want to take Bella to the Res because there still is the possibility of her becoming a vampire but I couldn't leave Bella here.

"Listen Sam I know you don't want to take her in case she changes but you know it does take three days for someone to change and as soon as she shows signs of changing we can take her somewhere else. If she doesn't change she will die here."

Sam walked over to Bella and picked her up.

"She's freezing. Let's take her to mine then. Paul, Jared, Embry you shift and go tell Emily we will be there in ten minutes. We have to run like this so Bella stays safe. If she isn't awake by morning tell Charlie she stayed with Emily the night and will be back later in the day."


	30. Words

**Words**

_Jacob POV_

Once we stepped from the treeline of the forest we were accosted by the smell of fresh baking. We could hear the others already talking in the front room.

Seth opened the front door to let Sam in with Bella in her arms. I followed after I saw Leah slink back into the trees. I know she wants to be here for Bella. She may not have shown it but she has always admired Bella for befriending a coven of leaches. Don't get me wrong she hates them with all her being because it was them that made us like this but she can see how strong Bella is. If we weren't at Sam and Emily's she would have come in and sat with Bella. She puts up with being around Sam and occasionally Emily but when they are together she leaves.

"Sam put Bella in the bed in the guest room. I'll be in in a minute; I'm just finishing up the muffins."

"Got it."

I walked into the front room with Seth to find out what the others were talking about.

"Even if Bella doesn't pull through at least we got the leach."

"Paul how can you say that? I'm glad we got him too, but Bella Swan is lying on a bed possibly dying and you sit here saying you don't care if she dies."

"I agree with Jacob on this one. Bella's a great girl, even if she went out with a bloodsucker. Sometimes you don't choose who you fall in love with, you can't force love, it just happens. Anyway, think about it she's chief Swan's daughter how do you think it will go if chief Swan finds out his daughter came here and ended up dead. We would all be thrown in prison for murder, well maybe not Seth he could go free."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Jared?"

Seth joked playfully.

"So you would rather she be a bloodsucker than dead?"

No one answered Paul for a few minutes until Seth made his preference known.

"Of course. Being friends with a vampire would be awesome. Think about everything you could do. After you get over the stench and the whole blood drinking thing it would be quite fun. Anyway I like Bella, she seems like a great girl. "

"I've only met Bella once but she was really nice and seemed their seemed to be more to Bella than her nice personality. She goes deeper than that. As long as we keep her away from everyone we'll live."

When Quil said this we all looked at him. He was one of the last to phase so felt he didn't have much right to speak in pack business so it showed just how much he felt on the matter.

"I agree with Quil. There is more to Bella Swan than any of us know."

They all looked to me after Embry said this.

"What do you think Jacob you haven't said anything. Do you think it would be better for Bella to be a vampire or dead?"

I knew my answer. It wasn't something I had to think about.

"She can't die."

Was all I said. After what Jared had said about love being unavoidable I knew I didn't love Bella. It was just the idea of loving someone as great as her. If we were meant to be together she wouldn't have gone out with the leach. When she would visit her dad when she was younger we would always play on the beach or at mine. I loved her as a sister. Nothing more at the time and nothing less. That is all it would ever be though. No matter what we are we would always be family.

Emily walked into the room with a tray full of muffins and Sam right behind her.

"So guys. You've had a big evening. Bella seems to fine. Her breathing is normal and she only has a broken rib. Her wrists seem to have some irritation to them but nothing serious. From what I've heard none of it occurred tonight. She will be fine though."

We all sighed in relief at this. At least she will live.

"If anyone wants to go to sleep there are blankets and pillows in the cupboard over there or you can go to the other guest room."

We all grabbed a muffin and started eating. Only the sounds of our heart beats could be heard through the house. Quil, Paul and Seth all fell asleep soon after they finished their muffin. Emily and Sam departed to their room for some sleep themselves.

As I was just drifting of a voice rang out waking everyone in an instant.

"Time."

It was Bella. Those who were asleep or almost asleep looked around confused as they didn't understand who had spoken.

"Time."

We looked at each other in confusion.

"Everyone come here."

Sam called us all from Bella's room. Wondering what was happening we all made our way into her guest room to see Bella lying on her back, her body rigidly locked in place as if she was restraining herself. Emily was sat at her side looking down at Bella sadly. Sam was on Bella's other side staring down at Bella worriedly.

"Time."

"Sam what's happening?"

Seth asked. I couldn't understand what was happening.

"I'm not sure Seth. She was perfectly calm before. Her breathing has slowed yet her heart beat has increased. I don't understand."

"Time."

"What's going on?"

We all jumped when Leah spoke. No one heard her come in but no one expected her to come back.

"Time."

"Why is she saying that?"

"What are you doing here Leah? I thought you went home?"

"Thanks for the love Seth. I've been outside the whole time. I wanted to make sure Bella was fine."

We all looked shocked at Leah at her admittance.

"Don't look so shocked Bella's been through a lot. I can relate somewhat; I want her to be happy again."

Sam looked at her sadly as she said this.

"Time."

"Time."

"Time."

Bella began to grow restless. We all sat there wondering why she was breathing heavily. Leah went to sit next to Bella opposite Emily.

"Bella listen to me. Calm down. I need to know what's going on. I can help if you tell me."

Bella's teeth gritted together.

"It's time."

Time; Time for what? What is going to happen?

"Guys look at her stomach. It's growing."

We all looked down at her stomach to see what Seth was talking about. He was right it was growing. It was growing at such a rapid speed I wondered when it would explode.

"Bella what's going on?"

Emily asked worried for her health.

"It's time."

"Time. Time for what Bella? You need to tell us something; anything."

We all stared at Bella trying to figure out what was happening.

"Take."

"Take what? Come on Bella one more word that's all I ask. Take what?"

Leah's concern for Bella was really obvious. It was the first time Leah had actually entered Sam and Emily's house by choice.

"Take them."

Who is them? I then looked back down to Bella's stomach to see it split open.

Sam seemed to have seen what was happening as he took control of the situation.

"Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth you need to leave now."

The four of them scramble out the door as Emily and Leah stand.

"Jacob go to the cupboard in the hall and grab as many towels as you can."

"Sam what's happening?"

"I don't know yet Jacob just get some towels and we will figure this out."

I ran from the room and through the cupboard and grabbed five towels.

When I entered the room I saw Leah sitting next to Bella again whispering to her. Emily was stood next to Bella's stomach trying to pull something out.

"Jacob bring a towel over here."

I handed a towel to Sam as Emily's hands emerged from Bella with a baby in her hands.

"Sam you need to take him. There's another."

Sam took the baby and wrapped him in a towel and handed him to me. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Jacob take the baby out then come back. I need your help."

I walked to the front room to see all the boys anxiously waiting for information. When they saw the baby in my arms their eyebrows shot up.

"Jared take the baby. I need to go back to help Sam."

Once back in Bella's room I heard Leah speaking to Bella; trying to comfort her as she gritted her teeth harder an obvious sign to her holding in a scream.

"Bella calm down. Everything will be fine. You need to slow your heart to reduce the loss of blood. You're going to lose too much otherwise. Think happy thoughts. Think Edward. Think back to when you met. Think about all the moments you ever thought about him or were with him."

"Leah is that really going to help? He left remember."

"I know but there was something in her eye earlier that tells me something. I don't know what it was but I can tell it was something."

I looked down to where Emily and Sam were to see Emily pull another baby from Bella and handed it to Sam. Once Sam cleaned the baby up he handed it to me. Seeing as Sam didn't say anything to me I stood back waiting to see what would happen next.

"There's another?! Sam I don't understand. There was no sign of Bella being pregnant and now she has triplets."

I was confused as well. It made no sense at all.

"Come on Bella hang in there. You're almost there. A few more minutes then you're done and we can do the rest. Think Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella. Come on remember everything you did. Think about Friday."

What was that supposed to mean."

"Edward."

"Nearly there Bella. Give me one more minute."

Emily was working as fast as she could. We could all see Bella was struggling. I briefly wondered if she would live. As soon as the thought entered my mind I dismissed it because thinking that way was like admitting defeat.

"Bella we're done. You can relax now."

"Can't."

We all looked at her. Something was wrong. I clutched the baby to me as Bella crushed her eyes shut.

"Fire."

"Sam. Her stomach, it's healed."

Sam and I exchanged a look.

"It has started; she is changing."

Emily and Leah wanted to clean Bella up so ushered us out the room. We both walked to the front room were the others were crowded round the baby boy. When they noticed our presence they looked up in shock.

"How did this happen?"

"We don't know. It seems something has protected Bella from this and she wasn't even aware of what was going to happen."

Seth came over to look at the little baby in my arms. I was amazed at these creatures. They had not yet cried, yelled or made a noise of any sort yet we knew they were healthy by the way they took in their surroundings. Once Seth was hovering over the little girl she glanced up at him and their eyes locked.

"Seth. Seth you alright?"

He didn't respond. Jared started laughing, followed by Embry. Sam and Paul let out a small chuckle.

"It seems Seth just imprinted."

I now understood the look. Seth's whole world just shifted; it now revolved around this baby girl who was mear minutes old.

The baby girl raised her arms to Seth, clapped and started giggling. It was so cute. I passed the girl over to Seth who was smiling down at the girl.

Sam then came over to me and handed me the other baby girl who was yet to open her eyes. She seemed tired yet peaceful lying in my arms.

"Bella's changing into a vampire. She cannot stay much longer. Tonight we will take Bella to the Cullen house for to complete her change then three of us will take her deep into the woods to hunt. I will form a plan for what happens next."

The baby girl started to stir in arms and opened her eyes for the first time. She looked over at her brother, and then at her sister whose attention was held by Seth. She then looked up at me with deep brown eyes and my world stopped. There was nothing but me and her. She is the most beautiful person ever. I could faintly hear someone saying my name but paid no attention to it. This girl was my main focus.

Then the baby girl looked over at her brother and I was released from her grip yet I waited for the next time she would look at me.

"Seth, Jacob glad to see you both come back to reality. As I was saying we need to figure what will do about this, it is obvious they are part vampire therefore they will probably drink blood. I can hear their heart beats so guess they have blood in their body. It is not safe for them to be around Bella just yet, so we will have to take care of them. It is the only solution. What does everyone think?"

Before any of us could answer we heard Bella yet again.

"Time."

What now?

"Time."

We all ran back to Bella, in time to hear her more clearly.

"Time."

All three of the children reached their arms out towards their mother. Seth, Jared and I carried them closer to her. You could see the desperation on their faces as they couldn't reach Bella. Suddenly the amazing girl in my arms turned up to me and place her hand on my cheek.

_'It's ok Jacob she's safe. We just want to hug our mom.'_

What was that?

_'Me Jacob.'_

I looked down at the baby in my arms to see her eyes wide and pleading.

I couldn't deny the angel in my arms this however much I hated it so placed her next to Bella on the bed. She crawled over to Bella and lay her head on her arm. Seth then placed the other baby girl next to Bella who copied my girl's actions. Only Bella's son was yet to touch his mother and was getting more restless by the second. I walked over to Jared and took the boy into my arms. He smiled up at me then gave me a knowing look and glanced at the beautiful brown eyed girl. Somehow I knew he was referring to the fact that I had imprinted on his sister. These babies are weird. As soon as I placed him down on the bed he scrambled oger to his mom.

"Jacob what's going on?"

"When the babies saw Bella they felt the need to hold her, touch her. I didn't want to put her down in case it wasn't safe, but then she turned to and placed her hand on my check and told me it was safe and they just wanted to hug their mom."

"She told you this?"

"Well I think it was more along the lines of her thinking it to me. Remember vampires do have extra gifts and her father is a mind reader. She seems to have taken that and flipped it round."

Everyone stared down at the triplets in amazement. After a few minutes they were all asleep. Seth, Leah and I collected the babies from Bella to take them to the other guest room to sleep, however when I got to the door Bella spoke again.

"Time?"

We all turned to her to see what would happen next.

"What time?"

Bella got out before squeezing her eyes shut even tighter. Realisation dawned on our faces.

"It's half two on Wednesday morning. You've just started your transformation. Just three days Bella hang in there."

"Thank you."

I was stunned at how well Bella was dealing with everything. You could tell she was in a lot of pain right now and it scared me to think she would be like this for three days. We all left the room leaving Bella alone once more. After settling all three children into the guest bed Seth and I lay on the floor on either side of the bed and fell asleep dreaming of the one we imprinted on.


	31. Awake

**Awake**

_Bella POV_

The excruciating pain in my stomach subsided for a few seconds as I marvelled at what was to happen. Once I fell unconscious after Laurent bit me his venom stirred something in me that I didn't know was there. I had three children. Three wonderful children. They are all like their father for they each have a power. My son had a physical shield which had been wrapped around them from the beginning of their formation. This made it as though they were not there. I had none of symptoms of pregnancy so had no idea of the lives growing in me. It was only when one of my daughters showed me everything. She showed me her brother and sister, explained what had happened, and told me all about their powers.

What no one knows is that Edward and I made love the night before my birthday. I pleaded with him that it would all be alright in the end; that nothing bad would happen. I woke the next morning to Edward lying with me looking sad. He had said we couldn't do it again because he had hurt me. Honestly, there were only a few bruises here and there, I didn't care though. I had finally got what I had been asking for. There was nothing that could have upset me apart from Edward's reaction.

I was overjoyed for my miracle children. The fact that it was supposed to be impossible astounded me. They were more than I could ask for. All I had to do now was bring Edward home.

My thoughts were interrupted by the stinging coming from my stomach. It felt as if I was being ripped open from the inside. My baby girl then told that is exactly what is happening. My son had to rip open my stomach so they could get out. They knew how much it hurt but had to or we would all die.

"Time."

They are coming.

"Time."

My miracle babies would soon be in the world.

"Time."

I repeated the same word in an attempt to get help.

"Bella what's going on?"

A voice asked. It seemed distant yet I could feel the breath on my face. The pain increased making me want to scream. I wouldn't scream though. I would be strong for my children; they needed me, so I will not give in.

"Take what? Come on Bella one more word that's all I ask. Take what?"

I had to tell her. She needed to know.

"Them."

The pain started to become blinding so I locked all my muscles even tighter. There is no way I am giving up. Not today, not ever. My stomach was ripped open by my son which started a flurry around me. People started to move in which I hoped was to help. I could feel my son wriggling around, trying to get out as fast as possible. Then I felt hands on me; helping me. Someone started whispering in my ear but I couldn't make out the words were because the pain was still too strong. Suddenly my boy was lifted from me and the pain eased ever so slightly.

There was a girl talking to me.

"Bella calm down. Everything will be fine. You need to slow your heart to reduce the loss of blood. You're going to lose too much otherwise. Think happy thoughts. Think Edward. Think back to when you met. Think about all the moments you ever thought about him or were with him."

Edward. The glorious father to my, no our children. He wasn't here though. He left to protect me. I was going to find him and bring him home. I can't miss this opportunity. I've worked too hard to give up.

I will always remember the first time we met. When I was new to the small town of Forks I expected my life to be boring and dull, I never thought I would end up here; giving birth to vampire hybrids. I was sitting in the crowded cafeteria when I first saw them. They isolated themselves from everyone else. Their abnormal beauty was what first drew me in, and then their actions and behaviour kept my attention. I've never been one to go for looks or money and I will never will. Something about them drew me in. I don't know what but I'm glad it did.

When I first sat next Edward in our Biology class I wasn't scared I was intrigued and upset. I wanted to know all about Edward yet his disgusted face upset me. There was something that put me of talking to him and when he disappeared for a week I was convinced I did something wrong. I was so relieved to discover he had come back. Even if he wouldn't talk to me I at least had the knowledge that I didn't drive him from his home.

That day he started up a conversation and I was surprised to say the least. He asked a lot of questions seeming to be intrigued by my simple life.

I thought over all the times he was there for me. When he saved me from Tyler's van; when he took me to the school nurse after blood typing; when James had me at the ballet studio and all the times between.

The pain subsided even more as my first daughter was removed. Only my last daughter and I can relax; my babies will be safe.

"Edward."

I needed Edward.

"Yes Bella. Come on remember everything you did. Think about Friday."

Friday. I will see Edward again. I will survive this, not for me, but for Edward and my children. I'll bare any amount of pain if it means seeing Edward.

"Nearly there Bella. Give me one more minute."

Thank goodness for that. I don't think I could last much longer. The pain subsided even more as my last daughter was removed. Fire shot through me just as I started to relax.

"Bella we're done. You can relax now."

I wanted to relax but I couldn't, if I did I would scream. The fire burned my body from the inside. I knew what it meant because of when James bit me. I was changing. There was no stopping it now I wouldn't survive if it stopped.

"Can't."

The fire blazed through my limbs, sealing my stomach to stop the loss of blood.

"Fire."

I embraced the fire knowing it was inevitable.

I lay there recalling every day of my life committing each moment to memory. All the good times, all the bad times etched into my memory. Some I wished to forget but knew I couldn't. I learnt a lot from those moments which made me who I am today. I would not forget a moment of my life. When I got to when I first thought of my plan I remembered that I had to leave on Thursday. I needed to know the time.

"Time."

Someone should hear me.

"Time."

"Time."

I could feel people enter the room and crowded around me. After a minute I felt the presence of a little body on my shoulder.

'Hi momma.'

My baby girl had come to me. I completely forgot the fire that burned through my body as I revealed in the feeling of my baby girl. I then felt another little body curl into my other side.

My other baby girl had come to me. I wished to wrap them up in a hug and never let go but the fire confined me. My baby boy then lay on my stomach nestling his head into my skin. Soon all three of my babies were asleep next to me. Three people walked over and lifted them from me bringing the pain to the forefront of my mind. I needed to know the time.

"Time."

They didn't understand.

"What time?"

"It's half two on Wednesday morning. You've just started your transformation. Just three days Bella hang in there."

"Thank you."

I managed to get out before I could scream. Half two on Wednesday. I had time. Three days to change though, that was too long. I would miss my flight and Charlie would be worried. I had to hurry this up.

I recall Edward saying something about the venom spreading through the body. If I speed this up I should change faster. If not at least I tried right.

I lay there embracing the fire and instead of trying to pull it from my body I pushed it faster and faster. I hurt like hell, but Winston Churchill once said "If you are going through hell, keep going." There is no going back now.

I listened to my heart beat for the final time before I was free from the pain.

My eyes shot open. I sat up slowly testing my new strength. I could hear three people discussing something down the hall. I had no idea where I was. It looked like one of the homes on the Res what with the miss matched wood.

"What do we do about Charlie then?"

"I don't know Emily."

I made my way to the room they were in whilst registering the four slower heart beats indicating they were asleep. When I was stood in the doorway to what appeared to be a living room the man looked up. The two women followed his gaze. They all sat there in shock.

"Hello, what time is it?"

"Uhh, Bella are you alright? What happened to you? We thought you were changing into a vampire? Your eyes are red but I don't get it."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Sorry Bella. I'm Sam Uley, this is my girlfriend Emily Young and Leah, who is Emily's cousin. Me and Leah are werewolves. Are you ok though shouldn't you be craving blood right now considering you are a newborn vampire?"

Now that I thought about it I should have drained Emily by now because she is human. There was a slight burn in my throat but nothing I couldn't handle.

"No I'm good. There is a slight burn but nothing to bad but I must say you all stink. No offense."

"None taken. You don't smell to great yourself."

One of the boys on the floor started to stir. He took one look at me and screamed. All the other boys woke up and stared at me. I recognised two of the boys to be Quil and Embry.

"Hey Embry, Quil. I see you are werewolves. What happened to Jacob?"

"Hey guys can you keep it down the babies are trying to sleep."

My children were here. Before anyone could say anything I followed the sound the five other heart beats. I entered a different bed room and saw three beautiful babies snuggled up together on a bed and two boys standing over them. I recognised the both of them to be Seth and Jacob.

"Bella stop!"

Sam's voice came from behind me causing Jacob and Seth to look up at me wide eyed. I raised my hands in surrender as I approached the bed. They were too shocked to do anything so I bent down and scooped up my baby boy. When I touched him a shot of energy went through me. I wonder why. My baby boy looked up at me in confusion.

"Hey there baby. Do you know who I am?"

"Momma."

I looked round to see everyone crowded into the room anxiously waiting for something to happen. Emily and Leah both awed when he spoke. He is only a few hours old yet he can speak.

"Bella what are their names?"

Leah asked as she approached. I had decided on the perfect names for all three when I was changing.

"This is Mason Anthony Swan after his father."

I looked into his eyes to see bright green emerald eyes staring back. He looked so much like his father with a bronze tuft of hair on his head and a crooked smile. I nuzzled my face with his before giving him a kiss on his head before passing him onto Leah who was looking at me with a small smile on her lips.

"This beautiful girl is Elizabeth Emmalie Ally Ava Swan. Elizabeth was Edwards human mothers name. Emmalie is made from Rosalie and Emmett's name then Ally is for Alice."

I said as I picked my oldest daughter up. Another shot of energy ran through me as I touched her. Voices invaded my mind at once.

'What is she?'

'How can she stand there with all the people in the room?'

'I knew there was something about Bella.'

'Elizabeth what a beautiful name for a beautiful baby.'

'Momma. Imagine a switch and turn it off.'

This voice caught my attention.

"What was that baby?"

"Bella she didn't say anything."

'Momma I can read minds. You have my power as well as Mason's. If you want to turn it off do it.'

"Wow."

I breathed out and did what she said.

"You my baby girl are amazing."

"Bella what's going on?"

"My little Elizabeth here can read minds like her father. I seem to have gained her power as well as Mason's I don't know what his is yet though."

"You mean you can read our minds?"

"Yes, but I can turn it off. Which I have."

I said as they all relaxed slightly. Seth walked up to me and took baby Elizabeth from me so I could pick little Renesmee up.

"And that is little Renesmee Carlie Jasmine Swan."

"They're beautiful names. Where did you get Renesmee from?"

"I was playing with my parents name's and Edward's vampire parents. Renesmee is Renee and Esme, Carlie comes from Charlie and Carlisle and Jasmine was for Jasper."

The now familiar surge of energy went through me yet again.

"What can you do little Renesmee?"

She raised her hand to my cheek and smiled up at me with her brown eyes.

'I show my thoughts with touch.'

"Baby that's amazing. Thank you for before. I love you."

She giggled and clapped her hands. She is so cute.

"Bella your children are so cute."

Emily said trying to come closer but Sam held her back.

"Sam listen she won't hurt me. Look at her she's not even an hour old as a vampire and she is as calm as before. She hasn't attempted to kill me and if you remember the babies have blood running through their veins as well. She is perfectly in control. Trust her."

He sighed and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't want to lose Emily. I think you're remarkable."

I am glad I don't blush anymore.

"Thanks Sam and I wouldn't dream or hurting any of you. You can trust me."

"I think we should all go into the front room and discuss what we will do next."

We all marched to the front room where I took a seat next to Leah who still held my Mason while Seth handed little Elizabeth back to me. Seth smiled widely at me as he sat on my other side. Jacob kept looking at me anxiously whereas everyone else seemed more relaxed.

"What's your problem Jake? I thought you of all people would trust me. I know I'm a vampire now and we are supposedly arch enemies but I thought with you practically being a brother you wouldn't care."

He exchanged glances with Sam and Seth before looking back to me then down to little Renesmee.

"Bella when you were changing some things occurred."

Sam said as if I would explode at his words.

"What things Sam? You had better not have harmed my babies."

"No Bella none of us would dream of doing anything like that. It's just that Seth imprinted on Elizabeth and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. They didn't do it on purpose. When you are a wolf you don't choose who your soul mate is. That choice is taken from you. It's your instincts that choose the one who suits you best."

"What does this mean Leah? Are they mates?"

"What are mates Bella?"

Sam asked confused. I suppose the Cullens didn't tell the wolves much and the wolves didn't say much to the Cullens.

"Well a mate is your soul mate. When you first see them your heart makes ties to them and they will never break. You will do anything for your mate. If it means being a brother, a sister, a friend, a carer or a lover they will be there."

"You seem to speak from knowledge Bella."

Jared said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Me and Edward are mates."

They all looked at me knowingly yet some held shock.

"Why did he leave then Bella?"

I looked down at my children to see them looking at me intently awaiting my answer.

"He thought it was too dangerous for me to be involved with the vampire world."

They were all stunned to hear about Edward's concern for my wellbeing.

"Why momma?"

I looked down at little Elizabeth tucked into my arm who seemed confused. I was astounded by the intelligence of my children. They weren't even a day old but they could understand what we were staying and talk back.

"Well my little Lizzie, on my eighteenth birthday I went to his family's house for a small party. I accidently got a paper cut and your Uncle Jasper lost control and tried to attack me. Your daddy pushed me out of the way but I flew into a table with glass on it. I got a big cut up my arm. Everyone left the room as your Grandpa Carlisle fixed my arm. Daddy blamed himself and left a week later. It wasn't his fault though. He loves me and I'm going to see him on Friday."

I could see tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"Momma?"

"Yes little Mason."

"Can I come wiv you?"

"Why yes little Mason. I think you should get to meet your Daddy. Do you want to come Lizzie?"

"Yes Momma."

She wrapped her arms round my neck and snuggled closer to me. I loved my children.

"What about you Renesmee? Do you want to meet Daddy?"

She still hadn't said anything and I wanted to hear her voice. Instead of speaking she looked up at me her deep brown eyes wide and a blinding smile graced her lips as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Bella can I come too? It's just that I don't want to be too far from little Lizzie."

"Is this an imprinting thing?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Then you and Jacob can come with us if Sam lets you."

"Of course Bella. Having imprinted on Emily myself I understand what it is like to be away from your imprint."

"Do you want to try being round humans first though, just to be sure?"

"I thirsty momma."

"Me too momma."

"I guess that decides that. I will take the triplets hunting and you too can come to."

I said looking to Seth and Jacob. They looked unsure at first then nodded.

I looked over to Leah who was starting intently into Mason's eyes.

"What does this mean?"

I asked not to anyone in particular. They all burst out laughing for some reason.

"Leah just imprinted on Mason."

"Oohh."

I smiled down at my little boy with a small smile. I want to be angry that they don't get a choice of who they will be with, but if they chose someone else in the future I hope they will have the support they need.

"I guess you can come too Leah."

She looked up at me shocked.

"You don't mind me imprinting on your son?"

I turned so I was facing her.

"No I don't mind per se. It's just that I don't like how all my children have their futures decided for them. I know none of you would harm them. I just have to trust you like you have to trust me."

"Thanks Bella."

"How about we go hunting then go back to mine. Charlie will be worried. There are something's I need to do before I leave tomorrow. I will order six more plane tickets for you guys and my babies. We leave tomorrow morning at seven thirty."

The rest of the pack nodded at me whilst Jacob, Seth and Leah stood up.

We made our way to the door with the rest of the pack following. I turned back to the pack and hugged each of them. Feeling that same feeling of power. I wonder why? They seemed surprised at first but returned the hug.

"Bella if you ever need anything come here. You're like family now. Come back anytime and look after Charlie. He needs you and you need him."

"Thanks Sam, you're the sensible, older brother I never had. I'll bring the kids round when I get back. Watch out for Victoria."

"Whose Victoria?"

"A red headed vampire out to kill me."

"We will kill her if we see her. Don't worry."

"I'm not."

He messed my hair up with his hand as he grind down at me.

"Bella tell Charlie you stayed here. I'll confirm the story if he rings."

"Thanks for everything Emily. You don't know how glad I am. Stay safe."

"Will do Bella. Go get Edward back."

After everyone said goodbye to me and the triplets we ran off into the forest behind Emily and Sam's house. Jacob and Seth carried Renesmee and Elizabeth while I held onto Mason. Leah ran ahead of us to find some animals for us to hunt.


	32. First Hunt

**First Hunt**

As we ran through the forest the burn in my throat increased. Leah came to a halt up a head.

"There is a heard of deer through the trees. How are we going to do this Bella?"

I thought about it considering I had never done this before.

"If you three take down a deer each I'll wait here with the kids."

"How do we do that?"

"Seth I have no idea. Do you think I've done this before? If you don't feel like killing it think of it as a hamburger. Cause that's all it is."

"Alright then."

The three of them ran off through the trees transforming into massive wolves as they went. I hugged my babies to me, smiling down at them all.

"Hey momma. Are we getting some food?"

"Yes little Lizzie. You thirsty?"

"Yes Momma."

"I'm thirsty too momma. I should get the biggest because I'm older."

"Mason, I know you're thirsty but that's no reason for that. What would your father say if you said that? He would be disappointed like me. What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry momma. You can have da big one."

"That's okay Mason. I'll get my own. You can have the big on this time."

"Thank you momma."

"It's fine Mason. Just remember some manners next time and you will grow up to be my wonderful boy. I love you."

"Love you momma."

"You are all my miracle babies. I love you."

I hugged them all to me tightly.

'Momma.'

"Yes baby girl."

'Why are you sad?'

"Renesmee, baby I'm not sad. I really happy. I never thought I would have children but now I have three amazing little babies who are my world. And you know what?"

'What?'

"All three of you have an amazing family of werewolves to protect you. On Friday you will meet your daddy who will love you as much as I do and have another family, but this one will be a family of vampires like me and you."

"Bella you can bring your children through now."

"Coming. Now my babies you are going to have your first hunt. You will know what to do when you let your instincts guide you. This will be the only chance you get for a while because there is a lot to do. If you need me I'll be there. I love you so much."

"Love you too momma."

"Love you."

'Thank you momma.'

As I carried my babies through the trees I wondered why my little Renesmee hadn't yet spoken. I began to worry if she would ever talk. I placed little Lizzie next to one of the smaller deer that lay motionless in the clearing. I then handed Mason over to Leah who carried over to a bigger deer that lay by a stream. Renesmee placed her hand on my cheek once more.

'Momma can we share? I'm scared and I'm not very thirsty.'

"Of course my Renesmee. I'll share if you want. Just do what feels right. Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded up at me as I tried out her power myself.

I placed my hand over her cheek and rubbed my thumb across it before taking a deep breath and thinking something for her to hear.

'I've never done this either my little one. We will figure it out together.'

She smiled up at me widely.

'Really momma?'

"Really baby girl. Come on before your brother gets to it."

When my baby girl was situated at the neck of the young dear I moved to its elbow. We exchanged a glance before we both dove into it. Even though there was barely any burn in my throat before it completely disappeared by the time the deer was drained.

I looked up at my little girl who smiled contently at me.

"Have you had enough Renesmee? I can get you something else."

She shook her head at me signalling she didn't want anymore.

"That's ok sweetie. How about we go see if your brother and sister have had enough?"

Renesmee snuggled into my chest as I carried her over to Seth and Lizzie.

"Hey little Lizzie. Have you finished?"

"Yes momma. I'm full. Thank you."

"That's alright my lizzie. Come give your momma a hug."

I picked my other little girl up from Seth's arms.

"Love you momma."

"I love you two so much. You're my little girls."

I stood there for a few minutes just holding my girls to me revealing in the fact that I had given birth to two beautiful girls.

I heard the heart beats of three other people approach and looked up to see my precious boy in Leah's arms with Jacob by her side.

"Sorry Bella. This little one was still thirst so we found him a grizzly."

I looked at Mason and smiled. I knew he would want more.

"I'm sorry momma. I know you said not to be greedy but I was still thirsty."

I handed Renesmee and Elizabeth over to Jacob and Seth again and took my boy into my arms. I rocked him gently, trying to calm him.

"It's okay my Mason. It's not your fault you wanted more. Everyone is different and needs different things. What I meant before is that just because you are older doesn't mean you are better than your sisters. I love all of you the same. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes momma. Thank you."

"You're welcome my boy."

I looked over at the others to see them smiling at me and Mason.

"You are the best mom I've seen in a while Bella. Especially since you have triplets."

"Thanks Leah."

I gave her a quick hug before turning to the sky. The sun was only just peaking above the trees.

"We'd better get going. Charlie's coming home at lunch."

We headed of in the direction Leah pointed us in until I ran past a river. I looked down and saw my reflection for the first time since the change. My bright red eyes stared back at me. They were unnerving.

"Guys wait. Charlie can't see me like this. I have bright red eyes."

"Don't worry Bella. I'll run to town and get as many brown contact lenses I can. I'll be at yours as soon as I can."

"You're a life saver Leah. We'll see you soon."

We continued running through the woods clutching Mason to my chest, who was giggling at the sensation.

"Faster momma, faster."

With that I sped up even more. Trees zoomed past me as my legs stayed firmly up not wavering slightly. It was amazing. I had never felt so free. I could see the grass leading to the back of my house. I slowed to a walk as Jacob and Seth caught up to me. I nodded to both of them before walking through the trees and into my backyard.

I was glad to see the cloud cover was just as thick as always in Forks. I lead Jacob and Seth round to the front door and removed my door key from my front pocket.

'I'm glad I have the same clothes on.'

I thought. As I turned the key in the lock I looked back at my little girls.

"This is my home my babies. Your grandpa Charlie looks after me. You get to meet him today. You can't tell him he's your grandpa. It needs to be a secret for now. Can you do that for me?"

They all nodded at me in confirming they understood what I was asking.

I opened the door and took everyone to the living room. When they were all situated on the various seats I ran up the stairs to change.

I could hear everyone downstairs talking and joking. I loved it. I walked down the stairs in time with Leah arriving. I opened the door to see her with a bag filled with box after box of brown contact lenses.

"Thanks Leah."

"No problem."

We walked into the living room and Leah went to sit Mason on her lap.

"Do any of you want anything to eat or drink? It is nearly lunch."

"Can I have a bacon sandwich? All those deer reminded me of bacon."

"I'll go for a small salad."

"I'll have a bacon sandwich as well."

"Momma can I have some bacon too. It sounds delicious."

We all looked at Mason in shock. I guess that was the human part of him coming through.

"Okay little guy. Elizabeth do you want anything?"

"No thanks momma."

"What about you little Renesmee. Do you want something to eat?"

'No thank you momma. Can I help you?'

"Maybe next time little one. You stay here and keep an eye on your brother. I don't trust him."

She giggled and nodded causing her already shoulder length strawberry bronze curls bounce. I kissed each of my babies on the forehead before heading into the kitchen. I expected to be assaulted by the smell of human food because Edward had complained many times about its smell. Honestly, it smelt like strawberries.

As I cooked the bacon I thought about my babies. They truly are amazing. They are only hours old yet they look as if they are three months. None of them could walk or crawl yet, but Mason and Elizabeth talked as if they were eight. Mason's hair already look like Edwards. His bronze locks messily thrown on his head his bright green glowing in the light. Elizabeth had straight brown hair that went past her shoulders, her deep brown eyes held knowledge. She will be a smart girl in the future. There was a sense of creativity in her eyes as well. She would take in her surroundings with a calculating look. Lizzie definitely took after me. My little Renesmee is yet to talk. She doesn't mind communicating her way, yet I wish she would say something. She was the perfect combination of Edward and I. She had his bronze hair but my dad's curls. She had Edwards dazzling green eyes he would have had as a human. Her smile was just like mine and she had her father's nose. I love all my babies just the way they are.

Once the bacon was done I placed some of it in a roll for Jacob and in a roll for Seth. What was left I placed on a little plate for Mason. I gathered a salad for Leah and called them all in. There weren't enough chairs for each of us so Renesmee and Mason sat on a knee each while Elizabeth snuggled into Seth. I gave Mason a small piece of bacon to start with but when he gobbled it down I placed the plate in front of him and watched as he would take a piece and chew on it for a while before swallowing and taking another. The others ate in silence as there wasn't much to be said at that point in time.

When the four were done eating I gathered the plates up and deposited them in the sink for later. I looked at the clock for the first time today and saw it was coming up to a quarter past twelve.

"Charlie will be here in forty five minutes. I'm going to call the airport and book those tickets."

They all nodded and sat back down around the living room. I had little Lizzie situated on my lap as I dialled. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello, Port Angeles airport, Bethany speaking. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan and I have a flight to Alaska tomorrow at nine. I was wondering if there are any other seats available."

"Let me check for you."

I could hear her clicking on a computer on the other end.

"Yes your flight is practically empty. How many seats did you want and who for?"

"I need six more seats. For Mr. Jacob Black, Mr Seth Clearwater, a Miss Leah Clearwater, at the ages 16, 15 and 19."

"Hold on while I type this in. Thank you for waiting now who is the other three seats for."

"Mr. Mason Swan, Miss Elizabeth Swan and Miss Renesmee Swan. All aged nine months. Will I need passports for them because I haven't had the time to gather those together?"

"No Miss Swan. Because they are not yet twelve months they do not need one. Is that all you need Miss?"

"Yes, thank you for your help it was much appreciated. Have a good day."

"You to Miss and you can collect your tickets at the check in desk but will need yours if you have it."

I hung up and looked round the room before jumping up swinging little Lizzie round.

"We are going to Alaska tomorrow so we can see daddy on Friday."

"I get to see daddy?"

"Yes baby. You all do."

I said looking my other two children were vibrating in Leah and Jacob's laps. I was so excited I couldn't believe I would see Edward in a few days.


	33. Telling Charlie part of it

**Telling Charlie Part of it**

I suddenly remembered the treehouse I was going to have made. I grabbed the phone and rang an architect company in Port Angeles. Leah, Jacob looked at me confused.

"Hello Anabelle's architecture. We can do anything you ask of us. Anabelle speaking. How can I be of assistance?"

"Hey Anabelle. It's Bella."

"Ahhhh. Bella I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you? I heard you moved in with your dad. Brave choice. What are you calling for?"

"I'm great. My dad's been amazing. I was wondering if you could help me with a project. Do you have time if I came over this afternoon?"

"Today's a quiet day. I'm sure I can fit you in. Does four o'clock work for you?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Bella."

After I put the phone back, I sat on the couch and picked Mason up and placed him in my lap.

"What was that about Bella?"

Jacob asked.

"I had this plan developing in my head. I needed some professional help and remembered a friend back in Arizona said her sister set up an architecture company. Who better to ask?"

"Makes sense. How are you going to get there?"

"I'm going to run to Port Angeles and buy a new fast car with more seats. I'll leave at three and should be back by half six. You can all come down and met me at Anabelle's office at five."

"Sounds good momma."

I smiled down at my son.

"Thanks baby."

I saw the time and realised Charlie would be home in five minutes. I stood and handed Mason over to Leah.

"I need to get ready; Charlie will be here in five minutes. What is the story about the kids? I mean Mason looks like Edward. Elizabeth is just like me and Renesmee is a blend of both of us."

"I guess if you tell him they are your children but you can't tell him how it happened you just have to hope he trusts you."

"What, are you crazy Seth? He will become terrified of me if I tell him that. I mean I left this house last night as skin and bones then come home with three children who look three months old."

"I agree with Seth Bella. Tell him Edward isn't completely human and neither are you now. Tell him that's why he left. I know Charlie and he will only want the information necessary not the whole story."

"You sure Jacob. I don't want the Volturi to find out he knows anything."

"Who's the Volturi?"

Leah asked as we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

"Never mind that now. You go put your contacts in."

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Don't let Charlie see my babies yet."

I ran up the stairs just before Charlie opened the front door. At vampire speed I put the first set of contacts in and looked in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't perfect but better than the red.

"Bells you here?"

"Yeah, I'm coming dad. Can you go into the kitchen for me?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. _I can do this_. I told myself. Slowly I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't look at Charlie straight away but I could hear the change of pace his heartbeat.

"You look different Bells. What happened to you? Not that it is exactly bad from what I see."

"Well, it's a long story and I can only tell you the basics. I don't you to be in danger daddy."

"I'll be fine sweetie, tell me what you can."

"First you need to know Edward isn't exactly human and I'm not either now."

"What does this mean? Am I going to lose you Bells?"

"No dad you won't lose me. I'll never leave you dad. It just means I don't do all the things a human would do."

"Like?"

"Like eating. I can't eat anything and I don't sleep."

"Wow."

"I know dad. When I first found this out I was amazed too."

"What else is there?"

"I can't go out in sunlight. It doesn't hurt or anything it would show that I am different. I can show you one day. I also have super speed and strength."

"I don't want to know to much more if you can help it but is there anything important to know?"

"Yes there are two, maybe three things I need to tell you. Number one all the Cullens are like this."

"I thought there was something different about them."

"Not many people notice because we send a signal that we are dangerous, we can't control it so people tend to stay away. It's kind of the reason Edward left. He was trying to protect me from others of his kind. I have been attacked by them more than once and Edward blamed himself for that. Not once was it his fault. It was either an accident or I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What is the other thing I need to know?"

"There are some people you need to meet."

I walked from the kitchen with a bewildered Charlie following. When we entered the living room Charlie's attention first went to Jacob, Leah and Seth, and then fell on the three babies nestled into each of their laps. When they saw their grandpa Charlie their faces lit up with wide smiles.

"Bella why are Jacob, Seth and Leah here?"

"They know everything and have a secret of their own which they can't say."

"Who are those babies? They look like you and Edward."

"Dad these are my children?"

"Children?"

"Yes daddy. These are mine and Edward's babies."

"How?"

"It's to do with what Edward is and what I am now. I didn't even know I was pregnant till last night. My babies are special daddy. They have gifts. My little boy seems to be able to protect people from a physical attack so wrapped all three of them up under his protection so I would be safe when they were growing inside me. I don't understand it myself. None of us do but we are glad it happened."

"Wow."

"I know daddy."

"How old are they? They look a couple of months but you said you didn't know you were pregnant till last night. When were they born Bells?"

"This morning. Emily said my son was first at one sixteen. My first baby girl was born three minutes later then my last little girl was another five minutes after that."

"Does Edward know?"

"No. I'm taking them with me tomorrow though. Seth, Leah and Jacob are coming too."

"I'm a grandpa."

"Yes daddy. You're a grandpa."

"I thought I would never be a grandpa."

"Do you want to meet them? They are very intelligent for their age. They understand what you say and talk back. Only my youngest daughter hasn't said a word yet."

"They are beautiful Bells. Just like their parents."

"Thanks daddy."

I walked over to my little boy and took him from Leah before going back over to my dad.

"This little one is Mason Anthony Swan. After Edward."

"He looks just like Edward, doesn't he?"

"Hello grandpa Charlie. I'm Mason. Thank you for looking after my momma."

"That's quite alright Mason. It's what you do for your family. I love your momma like your momma loves you because she's my baby girl."

"I love you to dad."

I walked over to get Elizabeth next. She was eager to meet her grandpa.

"This beauty is Elizabeth Emmalie Ally Ava Swan or Lizzie for short. She is named after Edward's birth mum, then Emmett, Rosalie and Alice; her aunts and uncle."

"She looks a lot like you Bells. She has the same deep brown eyes. Or at least what your eyes were like before. Hello Lizzie how are you?"

"I'm fantastic grandpa Charlie. It's nice to meet you. I haven't met any of my family before you."

"Little Lizzie. I told you why daddy left. Don't forget we are going to see on Friday."

"I know but I just want daddy."

"I know baby. I want to see daddy too. I've been waiting a very long time.

How about we both agree to wait two more days then we can all see daddy.

Can you do that little Lizzie?"

"Yes momma. I love you."

"I love you too my sweet girl. You need to go back to Seth for me so your sister can have a chance to meet Grandpa Charlie."

"Okay momma. Bye grandpa Charlie."

"Bye Lizzie. I'll see you soon."

I carried little Lizzie into Seth's arms and proceeded to pick up my Renesmee.

"Are you alright baby girl?"

She placed hand on my cheek so she could communicate with me.

'What if Grandpa Charlie doesn't like me?'

'He'll love you baby girl. Just be yourself and everything will be fine.'

I kissed my girl on her forehead before taking her to Charlie.

"Finally we have my youngest. Renesmee Carlie Jasmine Swan. Named after Renee and Esme, then you and Carlisle and to finish off with their other uncle, Jasper."

"She looks like both you and Edward."

"She has your curls."

Charlie took little Renesmee into his arms.

"Hey there Renesmee have you been looking after your momma?"

'Yes Grandpa Charlie.'

He looked stunned while the rest of us just chuckled.

"What was that Bells?"

"I told you. All three of my babies have an extra power. Renesmee just showed you hers. She can show you her thoughts."

"You're amazing little one. They are all amazing Bells. You're a great momma. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks daddy. I'm glad I could tell you about this."

We all sat down and just admired my babies for a while. After twenty minutes the doorbell rang. I stood from the couch handing little Lizzie over to Seth and went to get the door.

"Delivery for Isabella Swan."

The guy said in a bored tone not looking at me.

"Yes, that's me."

He looked up and started shuffling about.

"Hey there. You're very beautiful. Can I have your number?"

"No. Can I have my package? "

"Oh. Here you go beautiful. Why can't I have your number? "

"Two reasons. One I don't know you and two I have a boyfriend."

"I don't mind sharing."

"I don't work that way. I'm a one man woman."

"Are you sure?"

I was about to say something back when Charlie came out with my Mason in his arms.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No daddy. This kind delivery man was just leaving. Isn't that right?"

I said looking at him with a daring smile.

"That's right sir. Could you give me a hand bringing it from the truck? It is quite heavy."

"We'll do it."

Jacob said as he and Seth came out of the living room followed by Leah. Jacob handed my Renesmee to me then went out the door. Seth placed little Lizzie in my other arm before running out to the truck.

All three boys carried the box up the porch steps and sat it down by the door.

"Momma what is that?"

"Well my baby girl that is a present for your grandpa Charlie. He doesn't know that yet so you have to keep it a secret."

I said so only the supernatural could hear.

Once the delivery guy left I turned to Charlie who was smiling down at his grandson.

"Dad I need to tell you something."

"What now Bells? I thought you told me everything."

"This has nothing to do with what has happened. I planned this on Tuesday."

He relaxed once I said that. The three wolves looked at me trying to figure this out.

"I'm sending you and Billy on a fishing trip this Saturday."

"What?"

"On Saturday you and Billy will be going to a hotel in Edmonton in Canada to spend a week fishing. This is a box of brand new fishing gear for you to use."

"Thanks Bells. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did dad. You haven't had a holiday in years. I arranged it with Officer David who agrees that you have some fun."

"Thanks Bella. I love you so much."

He said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you to dad. Always will."

We had an awkward hug due to the three babies in our arms.

"Well Bells. I need to get back to the station. I've been working on a case today and think I can finish it by Friday."

"Okay dad. We are all going to Port Angeles this afternoon and will be back by half six."

"I'll see you later Bells. Bye Mason, little Lizzie and Renesmee. Look after your momma."

"I will grandpa Charlie."

"That's my boy."

He said giving Mason one last hug before passing him to Seth.

"Look after them kids. They are amazing."

"Bye dad. Dinner will be ready for eight. I'll save you some if you're not here."

"Thanks Bells."

After Charlie left we all sat back down in the living room talking about the coming day.

"How long are we going for Bella?"

"I'll be there till next Thursday. You can always come home sooner if you want."

"We'll have to see how the Cullens take to us being there."

"They will accept you if they know what's good for them."

"Bella we don't want you threatening them. If they don't like us we will come home, but we will always be family. We don't expect them to like us so no worries."

"Yes Leah there are worries. I want both my families to get on. Not have to choose."

"It will be alright momma."

"I know baby. I just can't help but worry."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"The Denali National Forest in Alaska."

"Why there momma?"

"Well my Mason. That is where your aunts, uncles, grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme are. I also know that your daddy will be there on Friday."

"Bella your eyes are red again."

"The venom must affect the contacts faster than we thought. They were only in for an hour and a half."

"Don't put any more in yet. You need to save them for when around other people."

"Momma I'm tired. Come on baby let's get you some rest. It's been a big day."

"Okay."

Little Lizzie said through a yawn.

"Bella Renesmee would like to get some sleep."

"Come on then you can go into my bed."

I took Renesmee's tired form from Jacob and carried both my beautiful girls up the stairs. I should them my room and told them about the times Edward would come and lie with me and sing me to sleep. They were soon fast asleep snuggled under the comforter.

"Sleep well babies."

I kissed each on their forehead before going back downstairs.


	34. New Car

**New Car**

It got to three o'clock and Mason had fallen asleep on my lap. The rest of us were talking about what happened in the last day. I still couldn't believe I had three gorgeous babies. Things like this were impossible. If someone told me two years ago I will end up a vampire with three vampire hybrid children, a vampire family, a werewolf family and a human friends and family, I would have laughed in their faces and walked of.

"I need to be going now. Wake my babies up in an hour and run through the forest to Port Angeles. I'll buy a car for us all to come back in. There are a few other thing I need to pick up when I'm there so come to Anabelle's office at five. You'll find it. Look after my babies for me."

"We will Bella. You're our sister now. Go do what you need to do."

Leah came and took Mason from my arms and gave me a squeeze.

"You're a great mom Bella."

"Thanks Leah. You're a great sister."

"See you at five Bella."

"Bye Seth."

"I gave him a tight hug before turning to Jacob.

"Don't worry about a thing Bella. You will always be like a sister to me. Don't forget to take some spare contacts."

"You will always be my brother Jacob."

With that I grabbed my bag and ran from the house. It took ten minutes for me to get to Port Angeles. I loved the feeling of running without fear of running into something. It came naturally to me. I would never get tired of running.

When I got closer to the edge of the forest I slowed to a walk and found a trail leading from the forest.

_'Now it looks like I was just going for a walk.'_

I placed a set of contacts in and then exited the forest. I walked through the town trying to find a car dealership that would supply what I was looking for. I found a BMW dealership with a wide range of cars both large and small cars.

I walked straight into the office.

"Hello can I talk to someone about purchasing a car?"

"Of course Ma'am. What type of car are you looking for?"

"A five seat family car."

"Okay. Go down the hall to the second door. Beatrice can help you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you."

I found the door and gave two raps.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open to see a girl who looked about 20 sitting behind a desk with stacks of paper on one side of her and a computer on the other.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a car for my family."

"What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella."

"Well Bella, how many people are in your family?"

"There are five."

"Okay. Was there a particular car you were after? Or are you just looking at different options?"

"I don't know much about cars to be honest."

"That's where I come in Bella. I'll show you some cars and tell you the benefits of each. You can ask any question and I'll answer as best I can. If you see something you like we can negotiate a price that suits you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's start with the BMW A1."

She went on about various things I didn't understand. I compared the information between the different ones she was showing me.

"We have three of the four models in. Would you like to view any of them?"

"Yes thanks. Could we see the 5 series saloon and the 4 series coupé?"

"Certainly, let me just get them to drive the both round the front."

Beatrice left the office leaving me with a good feeling about this. One of these cars would be perfect and I've only been here fifteen minutes.

"Come with me Bella."

I stood from the chair remembering to raise my shoulders as if I was breathing. We got to the front doors to see a deep blue car and a dark grey car facing on another.

"Well Bella this is the series 4 coupé. Have a look around. Get in it and see what it's like."

"Thank you Beatrice."

I first went to the driver's side and climbed in. It was spacious. The seats were very comfortable. There was a nice radio in the middle of the console with a CD slot. On the passenger side a pull down cupboard was located above the footing area. I looked into the back to see two seats and a small space between the two. It may be spacious in the front but with three babies growing at an extraordinary pace there wouldn't be enough space.

I gracefully slid from the car to see Beatrice with a clipboard in hand.

"Well Bella what did you think?"

"I like it. If I had a small family it would definitely be on my list, but the backseats aren't quite big enough."

"I'm sure you will like the other car much better. Lots of people have commented on the size of the seats in that car. They all agreed this second car was much better. Go and take a look."

I did the same with this car as the last. I sat behind the wheel and looked round the front, then looked in the mirror to see three similar seats. The middle one was still smaller than the other two yet it was big enough for the person not to be squashed. I smiled. This was the perfect car. I could see my family sitting in it already. I got out the car and walked round to Beatrice.

"I'll take it."

"I'm glad to hear it but do you not want to discuss this with your family?"

"No. My boyfriend has been away for the last five months on a business trip and doesn't know I'm here."

"What about the rest of your family? Surely your brothers or sisters will want to see the car they will be driving?"

I started chuckling. She became confused by this.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm an only child. The rest of my family you are talking about would be my children."

"No, I should be the one apologising. You look so young I didn't realise you had children."

"That is quite alright. I gave birth to triplets a few weeks ago."

"Wow. Triplets? That must be quite a handful what with your boyfriend being away?"

"It's not so bad. I have great friends who have helped and my dad has been there for me."

"It sounds like you have a loving family. Now shall we go back to my office and come up with a price."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

When we were both seated in her cosy office once more she pulled a booklet, piece of paper and notepad from a draw.

"You're in luck. The car you were just in is ready to go. They finished preparing it yesterday. As soon as the paperwork is done you can pay and be on your way. First I need to see your licence."

I rummaged through my bag till I found it.

"Here you go."

She read over it probably checking it was real then looked up in shock.

"Your only eighteen."

"Yeah."

"How do you manage it? You have triplets."

"Like I said I have a great support system."

"You're an amazing woman Bella."

"Thank you."

She looked down at her notepad before looking up at me with her business face on again.

"Normally, I wouldn't go below the price of 33,000 dollars. There have been two occasions I have gone below to 29,500 dollars. I like you though Bella, you're a great woman and I can tell you will do something great one day. I'm going to do something for you. I just need to speak to the manager before I can make the offer to get his opinion. Wait here and I will be back in a few minutes."

She left the room quickly in search of her boss. With my new vampire hearing I could everything on the street. I didn't want to intrude on anyone's conversation so blocked the noise the best I could by thinking about Edward. I couldn't wait to be in his arms again. We could be together in every way without him worrying about him hurting me. I am as strong if not stronger than him.

Soon after she left Beatrice came back in the room followed by a good looking man who I would say was around 36. I suppose this is the manager.

"Well miss Swan. I have heard quite a bit about you from Beatrice here. When she said there was an eighteen year old girl wishing to purchase a saloon I wondered why she would be telling me this. She wishes to give you an offer never heard of for a car like that. She then explained your story and I couldn't agree more. You deserve this offer and I wished to meet you personally."

"Why?"

"Well when I was your age I had an amazing girlfriend and intended to marry her after we graduated. After one night at a party we went back to mine drunk. We got carried away and three weeks later she is knocking on my door telling me she was pregnant. I had not planned to have children till I was at least twenty. I was terrified at what that meant but supported my girlfriend in any way I could. She grew stressed and then her parents found out and kicked her out. She moved into my apartment. She then became depressed with the way her life had gone. One day I came home from school expecting to be greeted by my girlfriend but found her dangling by her neck in the living room. I cried all night before I rang the police so they could get her down."

"I'm so sorry to hear that sir. If there is anything I can do I will. I have plenty of money."

"That is quite alright Miss Swan. I have come to terms with what happened and moved on. I am now happily married with a little boy and a girl on the way."

"Congratulations on your baby girl."

"Thank you Miss Swan. You are an amazing woman. If I may ask how old is your boyfriend?"

"He is only eighteen, like me."

"How is it you have so much money?"

My eyes filled with venom when I thought back to what Mike did to me.

"A police case. A few weeks after my boyfriend went on a business trip of sorts a friend from school delivered a pizza to my house. He advanced on me only to be arrested by my dad. He's the police chief of Forks. I had fainted so was taken to hospital just to be on the safe side. I was perfectly fine so they released me the next day. My dad was working the case to get him arrested. He somehow escaped and back to my house. That night he tied me to my bed and raped me. My dad came home but had forgotten his key. I screamed for help and he broke the door down. He found me on my bed and the boy standing over me, kicking and punching my all over. I heard a bang before I blacked out. I found out later on my dad shot the boy dead. I was glad. It means he can't destroy anyone else's life. I was told I wouldn't be able to have children but I had three gorgeous babies last week. They are my little miracles."

"God Bella you've been through so much. I'm surprised you can sit there and tell us that. I mean we are complete strangers."

"I know but your boss shared his story with me so it is only fair he knows mine."

"Miss Swan you shouldn't ever feel as though you have to tell anyone anything."

"Thank you."

"Beatrice's offer was for 21,699 dollars but I think I can lower it even more. If you accept the offer you can drive out of here with a new car. My offer is for 16,259 dollars. It is the best price we have ever come up with and would like you to accept."

"That is an amazing number. I can accept that."

"Thank you Miss Swan we are only trying to help you. If you fill out this paperwork the car will be yours."

He led me through the piece of paper explaining what it all meant. I signed a couple of lines and ticked some boxes until the sheet was complete.

"Here are the keys to your new car Miss Swan. This booklet will tell you all you need to know about how it all works. If you ever have any queries send an email to the address on the first page or come back here and we can help you."

"Thank you so much. Good luck with your little girl."

"Good luck with your triplets Miss Swan. One baby at a time is enough for me, I wouldn't be able to cope with three. Goodbye Miss Swan."

"Goodbye."

He left the office leaving me and Beatrice alone.

"Well Bella we are all done here. If you ever need anything come and find me."

"Thank you for helping me find the perfect car. I guess had better be of. I have lots more to do this afternoon."

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Beatrice."

I said as she gave me a hug.

I hopped into my new car and drove to the nearest video game shop. I purchased a new game system and twenty of the latest games before heading off to Anabelle's office.


	35. Treehouse Part 1

**Treehouse Part 1**

I parked in the parking round the back as the clock said three minutes too. Just on time.

When I walked through the front door I saw three other people sitting around.

One woman was behind a big desk typing on a computer whereas the other two were sitting next to each other holding hands. I walked up to the lady at the desk who looked up at me and smiled.

"Excuse me but I have an appointment at four o'clock with Anabelle."

"Isabella Swan correct?"

"Yes that is me."

"Anabelle finished her last meeting a few minutes ago. You can go on up and I'll let her know you are here. Second floor third door."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem."

I got in the elevator that took me up to the second floor. I noticed the bathrooms at the end of the hall and remembered to change my contacts in twenty minutes. I got to the third door and saw Anabelle Parkins on a plaque. I gave a small knock and heard footsteps on the other side.

"Bella. You look so well."

"Thanks Anabelle. You don't too bad yourself. How's Courtney doing? I haven't heard from her since I left."

"I went home a few weeks ago and she was like usual all hyped up about some big sale in her favourite mall. You know the one with all the stores of denim shorts and converse?"

"Yeah. I remember. She took me there once and spent four and a half hours in one store deciding which shorts made her bum look better. It was ridiculous and when I suggested going for lunch she dragged me even further from the food court saying that she refused to go for food until she had a new leather jacket."

"I know. She would probably go a whole day without eating if it meant shopping. My mom always made me drive her to the mall because she would be 'working'. I was so glad when I was old enough to move out. I like it here. The small town vibe is really relaxing but I do miss the heat and sun."

"I understand. When I first moved in with my dad I actually cried because of the lack of sun. I enjoy it now. There is also the fact I don't have to spend half an hour every morning slathering sun cream all over me."

"I remember the times you would be round at ours in the garden. You always ended up burnt all over yet you still went outside every time."

"No need to make fun of me. What have you been up to these days?"

"When finished my graphics course I moved here and bought an apartment. I did it up real nice and realised that this is what I want to do. I started off with sending flyers out around town. I got a couple clients that wanted simple things done with their homes. Two years ago a man approached me and had seen my work. He wanted to me set up a proper business. He paid for this building and found some architects looking for well paid jobs. Since then the business has been going great."

"What about any boyfriends?"

"I've had a boyfriend for six months now. We meet when I was doing a job for his family. He is so sweet. I think he may be the one. What about you? You've never had a boyfriend yet there is something in your eye that tells me it's changed."

"Actually I do have a boyfriend. We met in Biology class. We've been going out for over a year now."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day Bella Swan would have a boyfriend. Are you still a virgin?"

"No."

I said embarrassed.

"Ohh Bella. Do you love him or just like him? I mean do you think he's the one for you?"

"Yes. I love him with everything I have. He is the only one for me."

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Not today. He and his family went on holiday. Maybe another time though."

"Well I can't wait to meet the guy who captured your heart Bella. I think we should get on though. What is it you want done?"

"A treehouse."

"Okay, I'll get some paper so we can… wait did you say treehouse?"

"Yeah. I found this gorgeous tree in the forest and want to build a treehouse in it."

"Well I've never had a project like this so it will be something new for the both of us. I'll get some basic plans and paper then you can describe what you want and I can come up with something."

"I'm just going to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

I left her office quickly as I could feel the contacts dissolving in my eyes. Once I had put a new set of contacts in I went back into Anabelle's office to see rolls of paper on the floor by her desk and one unrolled that covered the whole desk.

"If you could describe the structure of the tree I can come up with the best shape for the treehouse."

"Well it's a big oak with two thick branches forming a right angle at the trunk. The top of the tree is like a mushroom of leaves in casing the tree in a small meadow."

"Okay. So the two branches sound like a good starting platform. If we were to create a flat floor stretching across the two you could build a rectangular structure. You could create this treehouse to be at least the size of two rooms. Is there anything in particular that you want to be included?"

"Yes. I was hoping for a small bedroom and living room. My boyfriend plays the piano so if you could fit it into the plans I would be really grateful. The tree is located in the forest so may be difficult to get to but I have envisioned the front and side walls to be glass. It would open the whole place up a bit more."

"I know what you mean. I have an outline here that maybe what you're after. It's basically a rectangle with a square attached to the middle of the front. It may seem basic yet the additional square gives you the entrance."

She pulled a roll from the pile and laid it out in front of me.

"You could separate the sections by having a bathroom here in the middle. It would contain a toilet, basin and shower."

"If you take the toilet out and move everything along you can fit a closet here. My boyfriend's sister would kill me if it wasn't bigger than the bathroom itself."

"She sounds like Courtney."

"She is ten times worse."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me. If she's not in school or a mall she will be online shopping. She's eighteen yet bought shares in stock markets."

"Wow. Has she been diagnosed as a shopaholic?"

"Yes. We are all terrified when she takes us shopping. She will literally kill you if you stop her shopping."

"Well we had better get that closet in."

We had a good laugh at that.

"The bed could then go there with a bookshelf covering the back wall. I know how much you like to read."

"Then if you put the piano in there with another bookshelf behind it for music."

A couch can go in front of the piano with a TV mounted on the wall. What sort of flooring do you want?"

"I think if the floor here is a grass green woolly carpet but the bedroom has a wood panelled floor running into the entrance."

"Nice choice. Is there anything else you particularly want?"

"No. I think that's the basics. When will you be able to start building?"

"The builders will be finished on a project on Friday. We can start Saturday morning bright and early."

"Can I leave the project in your hands? I'm going to meet my boyfriend tomorrow. If I were to show you were the tree is on a map could you start this?"

"I'm sure I can. It's quite a simple plan and with the basics sorted we could get started straight away. As long as there are no big problems we could be finished by Wednesday."

"That would be amazing. If you need anything you can call me on this number. If the budget runs out give me a call and I'll see what I can do."

"As long as we work it out I think we'll be fine with figures. I'll get some catalogues and we can find you some furniture, lighting and a piano. By the time you leave here today we will have the perfect treehouse designed to perfection."

We spent the next twenty minutes going through fifteen different catalogues with absolutely everything. So far we had a fully furnished bathroom, all the flooring, the walls and glass ordered along with two bookshelves, television with an awesome sound system connected and a lighting system with different colours running throughout the whole treehouse. I was really pleased with what we had achieved in such a short amount of time.


	36. Treehouse Part 2

**Treehouse Part 2**

"Anabelle there are six people here wishing to speak to Bella Swan."

She looked up at me with a curious smile. I just smiled back and nodded.

"Send them up. Thank you."

"Will do."

"So Bella who are these people?"

"Friends and family."

"What are they doing here?"

"You'll see."

We waited a few minutes before a knock rang out.

"Come in."

The door swung open to reveal Leah standing just outside with my Mason in her arms. She walked into the room followed by Seth with little Lizzie asleep in his arms and Jacob just behind carrying my baby girl.

"Aw. They are so cute Bella. Whose children are they?"

"Mine."

I said as I took Mason from Leah's arms and rocked him gently.

"Hello baby boy. Do you want to meet one of momma's friends?"

"Yes momma."

"Come on then."

I carried him over to Anabelle who was staring at us in shock.

"You didn't tell me you had kids Bella. And triplets."

"I guess it didn't come up."

"How old are they?"

"Their two and a half months. My boy Mason here is the oldest by a few minutes. He looks just like his father. The little girl asleep in Seth's arms is my little Elizabeth. Both her and Mason can already speak. My Renesmee in Jacob's arms hasn't said a word yet. They're my little miracles."

"Bella their all really cute."

"Do you want to hold Mason?"

"Can I?"

"Sure."

I passed Mason over to her and she started swaying him and gave him her full attention. I walked over to Renesmee and Jacob and took her from him.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine Bella. We got a little annoyed at the receptionist downstairs. She refused to let us come up even after I explained they are your children."

"Calm down Jacob. It is her job. Imagine if she let anyone in here when they claimed they were family. You guys are here now. What's the problem?"

"There is no problem Bella, Jacob is just over reacting because he's hungry."

"Well when I've finished here we can go and get something to eat. I shouldn't be too much longer. I've got most of what I need done."

"Fine."

Jacob huffed.

"I'd like to introduce guys to a friend. She's a friends sister from Arizona."

I led them over to Anabelle and Mason.

"Anabelle this is Jacob, he's a family friend and a brother, and this is Leah and Seth. They're brother and sister but I see them as family too. Guys this is Anabelle. She has been helping me with a project today."

"It's nice to meet Bella's friends. She never had many in Arizona. It was mainly her and Courtney. They were inseparable; I see her as a sister because she spent every afternoon round ours."

Anabelle said as she shock Seth and Jacob's hand but hugged Leah.

"It's nice to meet you too Anabelle. We haven't met any of Bella's friends from Arizona yet. She's a great girl and an even better mom."

"Thanks Leah."

"She has always been a caring girl. She would be a great mom. I just didn't expect it so soon."

"I guess no one really expects it though do they? People plan it but don't expect it to happen when it does."

I said to defend myself.

Renesmee started giggling in my arms so I looked down to see why. She wasn't looking at me though; she was looking at Seth who looked all to innocent.

"What were you doing Seth?"

"Nothing."

"Leah could you please control your brother or he will have to leave."

"Of course Bella. If he knows what's good for him he will settle down."

We all looked over at Seth who looked scared out of his mind. We all started laughing at the look on his face.

"Don't worry Seth I was joking. I love how you play with my babies."

"Momma I'm hungry."

"Mason can you wait a little while? I have something I need to finish for daddy."

"Okay momma."

"Why don't you go play with your sister, Jacob, Leah and Seth."

"Bye Anabelle. I like you, you're momma's friend."

"That I am little Mason. You go play while you're momma and I finish some work."

She handed Mason over to Leah and walked over to the corner with Seth, a still sleeping Elizabeth and Jacob.

"Renesmee do you want to help chose a piano for daddy?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Look at these ones and chose three you like the look of."

I handed her some pages with a range of pianos to look through.

"What do we need next?"

"Well I was wondering, do you think it would be better if this bit was clad in wood panelling and these four walls were glass?"

"I like that. If we get some light wood, over the years the weather would wear it down to blend in with the surrounding trees."

"I have some wood that would be perfect left over from a recent project. All we need now is that piano, a bed and couch. There are some nice couches in this book. What material were you looking for?"

"I think a nice, soft fabric. Something to just relax on and snuggle into you know?"

"You want to look at these then. There are many styles that come in different colours and sizes. These are the most popular but personally this is my favourite."

We spent five minutes looking through several couches that all looked the same to me. In the end I went for a deep green, soft couch. We then moved onto beds and found the perfect king sized bed. All we needed now was a piano. I looked down to see little Renesmee staring at the page in front of her with a focused look on her face. It was really cute.

"Baby, have you chosen three pianos for daddy?"

She shook her head.

"Why baby?"

She pointed to a beautiful baby grand piano on the page she been looking at.

"Baby it's beautiful. Do you think daddy will like it?"

She nodded her had making her curls bounce.

"I think he will love it as well. Thank you baby. I guess we will get this one then."

"I'll have that put in while we are building because I don't think it will fit through the door."

She circled the piano Renesmee picked and placed all the documents into one big file.

"I'll get everything sorted to start construction on Saturday. Here is a map. If you put a cross on where the tree is I can find the best route to get there."

"It's right there. There is dense forest all around it but I found a clearing here. I was thinking if you got a helicopter you could lift everything there and just carry it bit by bit when you need each piece. I have a friend who could lend us a copter and pilot for a day maybe two."

"I think that would be easiest. I don't want to take down any of the trees if we can help it."

"Here's his number. Give him a call when you figure it all out and say you're doing something for me. He will be very cooperative if you mention my name."

"Will do Bella. Thanks for coming to me."

"No problem. You're the best for this job."

"I'll see you soon Bella. You're a beautiful woman now and have three extremely intelligent children. I'll get this done for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much Anabelle. It was good seeing you again. Tell Courtney I said hi."

"Will do Bella. Your key will be through your door for when you get back. Bring your boyfriend round to visit sometime."

"Of course."

Once I had given over the money for all materials and anything else needed I picked Renesmee up in my arms and led the others out. Little Lizzie had woken up and was hungry like her brother so after reassuring her we were going for food took them all out to the car. Jacob was sitting in the passenger seat with the ever silent Renesmee whilst Leah and Seth were in the back looking after my beautiful boy and little girl.


	37. Pizza

**Pizza**

"Momma can we have pizza?"

"Mason why don't you ask what the others want?"

"Okay momma. Leah what do you and Seth want to eat?"

"We don't mind Mason. If you want pizza we will have pizza."

"What do you want Lizzie?"

"I will eat anything I'm so hungry."

"Elizabeth if you don't calm down and stop complaining you won't get anything."

"Sorry momma."

"It's okay baby. You just need to learn to be patient."

"I will."

I smiled back at my little girl as she smiled brightly at me.

"Nessie what do you want?"

"What did you just call her?"

"Nessie."

"Oh no Jacob you are not naming my daughter after the Loch ness monster until she gets a say."

"But Bella she doesn't mind. The others agree with me and think it's a cute nickname. Don't you guys?"

They looked out the windows an anxious look on their face as they started mumbling.

"I guess it's kind of cute."

"Well Seth wouldn't you love it if I called you Pup. That's a cute nickname don't you think?"

He looked terrified at the thought of me calling him that.

I decided to try out little Lizzie's power by letting Renesmee's thoughts enter my mind.

_'__I don't mind being called Nessie. I wish Momma could understand that and not shout at Jakey.'_

"I'm sorry baby. I won't shout at Jakey anymore."

'Thanks momma.'

I looked at Jacob who looked horrified at what I called him. Leah and Seth started laughing.

"I don't get why you two are laughing. It's not very nice Sethy and LeeLee."

"Elizabeth Emmalie Ally Ava Swan. I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh she didn't Seth. Don't forget I can read minds if I wish. Now apologise to my daughter for shouting at her and full naming her. Only I can do that."

"Sorry Lizzie. I thought you betrayed me."

"It's okay Sethy. I still love you.

"Shall we go get some pizza then?"

"Renesmee says that's fine."

"Alright then, we will go get you all some pizza then take some home for Charlie."

I drove to the nicest pizza parlour in Port Angeles. We were all seated at a round table in one corner when none other than Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory walked in. _Here we go_. I thought.

"What's wrong momma?"

"Nothing baby. There are just some bad girls here that aren't very nice. Just ignore them though. They don't deserve to know someone as great as you."

"Okay momma."

"Baby when we are out you can't call me momma any more but I will always be your momma."

"Why?"

"Because of how magnificent you are. Remember no one knew I was having three amazing children and if they find out I did they will start to wonder. Don't forget that no one can know about us being vampires."

"Okay. I can do that but you will always be my momma no matter what I call you."

"Thank you baby. That means so much to me."

Jessica and Lauren hadn't noticed us yet and I prayed that they wouldn't.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"We'll have small peperoni pizzas and a margarita. What do you guys want?"

"I'll have the house salad."

"I'll have a large margarita."

"Can I have the Hawaiian?"

"Can we get a meat feast to take away as well?"

"Certainly. They will be about ten minutes."

"Thank you."

The waitress disappeared.

"So guys. Tomorrow when we get to Alaska we need to go check into the B&B we will be staying in then go shopping for some new clothes. If you hadn't noticed my babies are already starting to look five months, by tomorrow they should be around nine months. Friday they should look almost a year. If we get some clothes for each of them in a range of sizes we should be good for a week. Hopefully they will slow down with their aging. I'm guessing that when they look seventeen maybe eighteen they will stop aging because that's when me and Edward were changed."

"If it's alright with you Bella, Seth and I will pass on the shopping. We will go see a movie or something."

"That's fine Jacob. I'm not going to force you to do something were you will just complain the whole time. Any way it will be nice to spend some time with Leah without you two hanging round."

"Hey we're not that bad."

"Yes you are Seth. I've had to grow up with you then when you joined the pack I had you in my mind constantly. I think I deserve time away from you."

"LeeLee I thought you loved me."

"You won't ever call me that or you will found at the bottom of the ocean."

"Sorry."

"You had better be."

We started chuckling at their sibling banter, before an irritating voice invaded my mind.

'Is that Bella Swan? I think it is. Who is that baby she is holding? Was she pregnant?'

"Hey Lauren, look at the table in the corner."

Everyone at our table froze as she turned her head to look at us.

"It's Bella. Why does she have a baby in her arms?"

"I don't remember her being pregnant. Maybe she was during the summer holiday."

"Probably. I bet Edward knocked her up then when she gave birth convinced his family to leave."

"I can't wait to tell everyone at school."

"I know."

They both stood still gossiping and inventing elaborate stories they would tell everyone at school. I couldn't care less. People could believe what they liked I had my family and friends and I couldn't ask for more.

"Momma shouldn't you tell them to stop."

"Baby I can't. They wouldn't understand. It doesn't matter what they say because I love all my babies and have the best family ever. I don't care what they tell people as long as those I care about love me and you."

"Okay momma. You're the best momma ever."

"Thank you baby."

The waitress arrived with the pizza soon after. They all tucked into their pizza as I fed Nessie. Okay. I admit it Nessie is a cute nickname but I wouldn't ever let Jacob hear me admit it.

By the time Nessie was half way through her pizza the rest had finished.

'Momma I don't want anymore.'

'Okay Nessie. Shall I give it to your brother and sister?'

I thought to her.

'Yes momma. Thanks for calling me Nessie.'

"You're welcome baby girl."

I kissed her cheek before turning to Mason and Elizabeth.

"Would you two like to share the rest of your sister's pizza."

"Yes please Momma."

"Thanks Momma."

"You don't have to thank me, thank your sister."

"Thank you Nessie."

They both said. I smiled at my children. For being less than a day old they were as smart as a fourteen year old and politer than one. I couldn't have asked for better children.

When they were all done, the waitress brought a pizza box and the bill out to me. I paid for the food even though Leah and Jacob protested. They said that because I hadn't eaten it wasn't fair for me to pay. When I said that my children had half the pizzas Seth jumped in and suggested I paid half and the others would pay for theirs. I sighed and gave in seeing that I wouldn't win the argument.

We were soon on the road again heading back to Forks.


	38. Wednesday evening

**Wednesday Evening**

We spent the evening just hanging out. Not doing anything in particular until Charlie came home. He ate the pizza whilst watching a game with Jacob, Seth and Mason.

My Mason was really eager to learn about sport. He obviously got that from Edward. Charlie was still a bit scared at the intelligence of my children for only being less than a day old. Once he saw Mason's spirited requested to watch with the 'big boys' as Mason put it he relaxed a bit and enjoyed spending time with him. I was glad they got a long so well because Mason needed a male figure in his life with Edward not being here yet. I couldn't trust Jacob or Seth with that job. Yes they are family, but they act more like Mason's older brothers than Uncles. I'm glad he had so many people to look up to.

Little Lizzie and Renesmee went up to my room with Leah and I. Leah was more like the girls Auntie than a sister. We sat with my babies just playing with them and giving them our undivided attention. Lizzie loved it. She squealed when Leah tickled her sides. It was a wonderful feeling to know your children were enjoying life.

Renesmee was quiet as always. I still worried about whether she would ever talk. I guess I shouldn't be worried, fully human babies don't say their first word till at least 8 months. I'll give it some time before asking her why.

'Momma, what are you thinking about?'

"You my baby. You mean so much to me. I love you."

'I love you to Momma."

I smiled down at my baby. She meant everything to me; all my babies did. I know Edward will love them as much as me. I couldn't wait to see him again. I looked up to see Leah and Lizzie smiling at me.

"Momma I love you. You're the best momma ever."

"Thank you Lizzie. I want to be the best momma for you all, baby."

"I'm tired Momma."

"Okay Elizabeth. Go to sleep and when you wake up we will get ready to go see Daddy."

Little Lizzie gave an adorable yawn before closing her eyes and drifting off. Leah picked her up so I could move the blanket off the bed. After Leah lay her down I tucked the blanket around her small body, and then kissed her forehead whispering my love to her.

I walked down the stairs with Renesmee snuggled into the crook of my arms. When I got to the living room Mason was asleep in Charlie's arms. I smiled at my dad as I saw the happy look on his face. He hadn't been properly happy in a long time. It was nice to see him living in the moment and enjoying himself.

"Dad, I'm going to take Mason upstairs now."

"Okay Bells. He's a great boy. I'm proud to call him my grandson."

"Thanks daddy. I'll be back in a minute."

I carried Mason upstairs and tucked him in next to his sleeping sister. They both snuggled closer together. It was really cute. I awed before kissing them both and gently closing my bedroom door.

I got to the bottom of the stairs to see Leah, Jacob and Seth walking from the living room followed by Charlie.

"Hey Bella we're going to head home for the night. None of us have had much sleep recently. We also need to pack some clothes for tomorrow."

"That's fine Leah. You should get some rest anyway. I didn't mean to keep you from your sleep."

"Don't worry Bella. We are used to it remember."

"Oh I know Jacob. You've gone on and on about the lack of sleep so many times."

"We'll be here at seven fifteen in the morning. We'll let Sam know what's going on too."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Seth, Jacob, Leah I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Bella. Have fun on your fishing trip with my dad Chief."

"Will do Jacob. Tell your dad about it. Have fun in Alaska and keep an eye on my family."

"Of course Charlie. I won't let anything happen to them. They'll be back before you know it."

"See you tomorrow Bella."

Leah gave me a quick hug then turned to Renesmee to say goodbye. I must say Leah is a really good carer. I could see her as a great mom when she's older. If that means being with my baby boy she had better be much older.

The three of them left promising not to be late in the morning.

Charlie and I went back to sit on the couch together with Nessie snuggled between us.

"Bella you really are the best mom ever. I know what Renee is like and how you literally raised her and yourself. You were always going to end up the best momma ever. I know you would never make the same mistakes your mother and I made. I trust you and know you are doing the right thing."

"Thanks daddy. It means a lot to have your support in all this. No matter where I am you'll always be my dad. I love you."

"Love you too Bells but right now your old man needs some rest."

I chuckled. He could never handle emotional moments for very long and neither could I. It was just how we are.

"Okay dad. I'll take Renesmee up to bed as well. I'll see you before you go to work. We'll be leaving at seven thirty tomorrow morning though to catch our flight."

"It's fine Bells. You need to do this. You go get Edward back. You need him as much as your babies need their dad. When you tell him just be careful. If you come out and say it he may not take it well."

"I'll do my best dad. Goodnight."

"Night Bells."

Charlie made his way to his room. I looked down to see Renesmee half asleep in my arms.

"Come on baby girl. Let's get you to bed."

'Can you stay with me momma.'

'If you want Nessie.'

'Thanks momma. I like it when you call me Nessie.'

'Do you now Nessie?'

She giggled and clapped her hands while nodding her head gently.

As soon as she was ready for bed I wrapped all three of my babies up in my arms and started humming the lullaby Edward wrote for me.

Just as she was almost asleep Renesmee lifted her hand to my cheek

'It's beautiful momma. Who wrote it and why?'

"You're daddy wrote it to sing me when I was going to sleep."

A small smile touched her lips as the darkness took her.

I spent the whole night refining my plan for Friday.


	39. Mason's shield

**Mason's shield**

As the sun started to rise Charlie stirred in bed. After rolling around for a few minutes Charlie finally got up. The shower turned on in the bath room as Charlie started to get ready for work. I unwrapped my babies from my arms so I could go start cooking breakfast. I crept to the door and went to open it.

"Momma?"

"Shhhh baby. Your sisters are sleeping."

"Okay momma."

Mason whispered.

"Where are you going momma?"

"I'm going to make grandpa Charlie some breakfast before he goes to work baby."

"Can I come help momma."

"Of course baby. You aren't too tired are you?"

"No momma."

"Come on then Mason. Let's make some breakfast."

I lifted Mason from the bed and took us both downstairs. I taught Mason how to make some pancake batter but he got a little excited when mixing it together causing it to go everywhere. Charlie then walked in with his police uniform on and laughed when he saw us covered in the batter.

"Dad it's not funny."

"I think it is Bells."

"Momma that was fun. Can I do it again?"

"No Mason. That is not how you do it. I need you to learn to control your strength. Imagine what would happen if someone found out what you could do. They would take you away from me baby. I don't want to lose you baby."

My venom welled up in my eyes at the thought of someone taking him from me. He's my baby boy.

"Momma. Don't cry. I can control my strength. I was just having some fun and got hungry. I thought that if I went faster it would be done faster. I'm sorry momma. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay baby. It was quite fun wasn't it? If we start again we will do it properly so everyone can have some without it going all over the place."

"Okay momma."

Mason and I created a new batter and cooked some pancakes for him and Charlie.

I sat Charlie's plate in front of him and took my usual seat pulling Mason onto my lap and feeding him pieces of pancake and honey. He was enjoying it immensely.

"Momma?"

I looked up to the ceiling when Lizzie's scared voice rang out.

"Mason you stay with grandpa Charlie. I'll go get your sisters."

"Love you momma."

"Love you too baby boy. I'll be right back dad."

"Course Bells."

I walked out of the kitchen at human speed so as not to scare my dad with the speed but as soon as I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could to my baby girls.

When I entered my room what I saw shocked me.

Renesmee was curled into a ball her shoulders bouncing as she sobbed and Little Lizzie hugging her tightly.

I ran to them and picked both up in my arms.

"Renesmee what's wrong baby? Lizzie what happened? Are you alright?"

"Momma we're alright. Nessie just got scared when you weren't here when she woke up. She thinks you'll leave like daddy did."

I sat in the middle of my bed, crossed my legs and snuggled my head into my two baby girls. My shoulders started to shake as a few sobs escaped my mouth.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I will never leave you. I love you too much to even think about it. Daddy didn't leave you baby, he would never ever leave you. He left me baby. He did it to keep me safe. He did it because he loves me and we're going to get him back because we love him. We will be one big happy family baby. Don't cry please Nessie. I don't want to see you cry ever. I love you baby girl."

She reached up and kissed my cheek as Elizabeth threw her short arms around my neck pulling her closer.

'Momma, I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave. Please. I love you.'

"Nessie I will never leave you. You mean too much to me. You're my baby girl. I could never leave even if you want me to. I love you too baby. And Lizzie I love you so much. Thank you for trying to look after Nessie. It might not have worked but one day you will be best friends like your aunt Alice and I am. Now come on you two; we need to get cleaned up and have some breakfast. Your brother helped me make pancakes this morning. I may have gotten the first try all over you both."

They both giggled at that. I would have to keep a better eye on my babies when I left them alone. Nessie seemed really insecure what with Edward not being around.

I sat them both in the bath as I cleaned myself up and ran to my room and got changed vampire speed. Once done I picked little Lizzie up from the bath and washed her gently before putting her in a nice light pink and a darker pink striped outfit I got from Port Angeles last night. I placed her on the floor so I could clean my Renesmee up. Whilst cleaning her I whispered my reassurances to her showing her I would never leave and that I loved her. She lay in my arm with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. When I was done I dried her of and dressed her in a gentle white outfit with the words momma's girl written in a chocolate brown colour. She definitely is a momma's girl.

As I picked her up and kissed her forehead I felt a small hand grab my ankle. Looking down I saw Lizzie on all fours hugging my leg.

"Lizzie. Did you just crawl over here?"

"Yes momma. I wanted to give you a hug so came over. Was that right?"

"Baby that was right. You can move around by yourself now."

"But I don't want to. I like you or Seth carrying me."

"That's not what I meant little Lizzie. Seth and I will still carry you when we go out or around the house. Now you have a bit of freedom and can come to us when you want. No more shouting when we are close by."

"Okay momma. I like that idea."

I bent down and scooped her up in one arm whilst Renesmee was in the other.

We got to the kitchen to see both Charlie and Mason having finished their breakfast and talking happily to each other.

Charlie looked up when we came in and smiled at me. I returned the smile before setting Elizabeth on the floor and carrying Renesmee to the cooker with me. Charlie gasped when he saw Lizzie crawl over to him and Mason.

"Wow Bella. She's already crawling."

"I know. I only found out a few minutes ago."

"They really are amazing Bells; just like their mother."

"Thanks dad. Don't you think you should get going? You still need to finish that case before Saturday."

"I'm going Bells. I was just waiting for you to come back down."

He stood up and handed Mason to me and then gave me a big before saying goodbye to Renesmee and Mason. He turned to Lizzie who was sitting by his feet starring up at his feet.

"Bye little Lizzie. You be good for momma now. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Grandpa Charlie. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl."

He set her back on the floor before walking to the door to get his gun belt and placed his gun in its holster.

"Bye Bells. I'll miss you all while you're gone. Go find Edward and tell him what an amazing family he has. You two are really lucky to have each other."

"Thanks daddy. I'll miss you too. Have fun at work. We will be gone before you get back."

"I know baby."

He opened the front door and stepped outside and turned around one more time with a smirk on his face.

"By the way, nice ride."

"Thanks dad. See you soon."

"You too Bells. Stay safe."

He climbed into his cruiser and drove off leaving me to get ready to leave.

I took both Mason and Renesmee into the living room and placed them on the middle of the couch then running back to the kitchen for Lizzie. With all three of them safely sat on the middle of the couch I ran round the house packing a bag for me and a shared one for my babies. They didn't have that many clothes yet because I only bought three outfits for each last night because I still don't know their growing rate. So far they were only about a day old yet they looked nine months old.

It took all of five minutes to have what I needed packed considering Leah and I would take my babies shopping for new clothes later today when we got to Alaska.

When I walked into the living room I went over to the couch to sit with my babies when all of a sudden I fell back on to my bum as if I had walked into a wall. My head shot up looking for a threat in case we were under attack. There was no one there apart from my children who looked giddy. I stood from my spot on the ground and raised a questioning eyebrow as I poked something invisible.

"Momma. I'm a physical shield. Lizzie said I should practice expanding it in case I needed to. It worked Momma. It really did."

"That's great baby. Can you let it down so I come over to you?"

"Sure momma."

I waited half a second before Mason said it was all clear. An idea came to my head as I remembered Lizzie telling me that I was a power sponge.

"Baby do you think you could teach me to do that?"

"I can try to momma."

I sat Mason on the carpet at the base of the couch so he could lean against it. I was across from him trying to focus myself while Lizzie and Nessie moved next to each other so they sat behind Mason. They gave me an encouraging smile and I nodded at Mason and told him to begin.


	40. Inside my brain

**Inside my brain**

"First Momma you need to close your eyes and explore your mind. It's like a house. Imagine doors; lots of them. Think about what's behind each. Close any door you wish. Find the door that holds your shield."

"Baby you make it sound easier than it is."

"It's not easy momma. Everyone has the power to unlock anything in their mind; it's just knowing where to look. I found my shield behind the door next to you which is next to a door leading to my sisters. I think it's because I can use it to keep you safe."

"I love you baby."

"I know Momma. Now focus. We are trying to make you stronger; that's why we are doing this."

I centred myself once more and tried to imagine a load of doors. As I relaxed more and more doors and corridors appeared. I walked down the first corridor and closed almost all those doors which held unpleasant moments in my life. The longer I walked the fewer doors I closed. It seemed that the closer you got to the heart of my brain the more I enjoyed what I saw behind the doors. I turned one more corner and saw a door at the end of the corridor that blocked it off. The door was completely shut and it drew me in. No other door had been completely shut unless I had shut them. I ignored the doors I passed even though they were all open; some more than others. At the end of the corridor there was a door on either side of me facing each other. They were both wide open. I looked to my right first and saw a meadow lay in the room. It was mine and Edward's meadow and we were both lying contently in each other's arms smiling at one another. No matter how much I wanted to enter the room I knew I had a job to do right now. I turned to my left and looked through the other door. It was my three babies lying in my bed sleeping peacefully. I now knew what this part of my brain was. It was the heart of my brain; the part most protected.

The only question remained was, what is behind the closed door?

My pale white stone hand reached for the door knob ready to grab it and open the door. Just as I closed my hand it went through the knob. If I couldn't open the door how would I find out what was on the other side. I continued to grab at the door knob expecting to be able to grab it eventually. Frustrated, I threw my hands in the air annoyed at the stupid door. There was a part of me that was terrified of what was behind the door but I couldn't not open it. There was something pulling me towards it, telling me I had to do this.

"Momma what's wrong?"

"There's a door baby. A door that's closed. It won't open."

"You found it Momma. You found the door that holds your powers. What's in the next room momma?"

"On one side is a room of me and daddy lying in a beautiful field. On the other side all my beautiful babies are lying asleep in my room."

"Momma it's because you want to protect us. Your powers will be strongest when you are protecting those you love. Imagine what you would do with the door if we were through that door with daddy. Close your eyes and relax."

I did as my baby boy said.

I blocked everything out and imagined turning the knob. I imagined my family waiting for me. Sitting together smiling and laughing; waiting for me to join them. I imagined Edward opening his arms to me when I walked into the room and give me a peck on my lips.

Once again I reached for the door. My eyes shot open as I felt my hand wrap around the cool, rounded knob.

With a deep breath, I cautiously pushed the door open.

All that waiting, all that effort was wasted as before me all there was, was an empty room with three innocent white walls. Why was this room the holder of my powers? It held nothing that could help.

Something urged me to take a step into the room even though I wished to leave. One step and I was on the edge of the carpeted corridor.

I lifted my foot and lowered it slowly waiting for something to happen. As soon as my foot hit the wooded floor pictures flashed before my eyes.

The flashes ended and what I saw stunned me. The once bare room now contained one simple oak desk, a matching oak stool and a simple computer sat on the desk. Nothing else had changed.

I sat on the stool and stared at the computer.

_What does it do?_

As soon as I thought the words it started up.

"Hello Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Who are you and what is this place?"

"Well you see Bella I'm the heart of your brain. You can call me Kayla. I hold all information you wish to keep the most and store in separate rooms to keep the memories alive and not mixed up. This room is the most central spot in your brain. All information I store is in a different room. Only your extra abilities cannot be found unless you come to me. Once you understand how to control your power will you be able to use them at free will."

"Okay Kayla. I guess. I need to know all about my abilities to protect my family at any moment."

"That's what I am here for Bella. First of all for your whole life you have been what is known as a mental shield. Any mental attack cannot affect you. It never has and never will. Once controlled you can expand it and take it down. If you practise this will come naturally to you but will always snap back to your mind. It will feel like and elastic band. Don't fight it; embrace it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but how come the Cullens didn't know?"

"Because they never expected you to have an ability when you were a human. You all thought it was something to do with your reactions to the supernatural world."

"I get it. What other powers do I have? I know I can absorb some other powers. I get this feeling of energy shooting through me when I take an new power."

"It is known as a sponge. No vampire has been discovered to have this ability. It means that whenever you come in contact with a new supernatural being you will absorb any power they have. So far you have got Mason's physical shield that works the same way as your mental shield but this one blocks all physical attacks. If you were to cast it out no one will be able to enter the bubble. You saw Mason demonstrate this earlier. It comes naturally to him so you will have to work slightly harder to gain control of it."

"Mason really is quiet powerful isn't he?"

"He sure is. All your children are. As you know already you have taken on both Elizabeth and Renesmee's abilities. They are similar in a way. Where Elizabeth can read all thoughts even if someone is attempting to block she can also switch it off at will. I know you have already mastered this. You have also mastered Renesmee's ability of sending thoughts. When you combine these two gifts together they can do many great things. If you can control your mental shield you will learn to send thoughts without contact."

"Are you certain? That seems like a lot of power for one person. What if I don't want it all?"

"Bella there is something you need to know. You cannot tell anyone what I am going to tell you. One day you will need to use your power to bring justice to those who deserve it. Do not worry. If you follow your heart everything will be fine. That does not matter now though. You have one more ability that you do not know of yet. It is one you have obtained from someone else. Can you guess what?"

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the wolves. When I hugged each of them energy shot through me building up with each hug."

"That's right. You can shift into anything living you wish. A different person or an animal. It doesn't matter whether you have come in contact with it. Just imagine what you wish to look like and will yourself to become that creature. At first you could only shift into a wolf but since you gained all of their shifting power it enhanced."

"Let me get this straight, if I wanted to be a bird. I could change into a bird."

"Yes."

"If I wanted to be a polar bear then I could change into one."

"Yes, you can."

"If I wanted to look like Charlie I could."

"Strange choice but yes you could."

"That's amazing. I could have so much fun with that. Can I change individual parts of me? Would I be able to change my eyes?"

"It is possible but because you wouldn't be able to keep it up more than an hour or two because you wouldn't be a completely different thing."

"Got it. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not at this point in time. If you ever need any answers you know where to find me. I must warn you that I don't hold all the answers though. There may be times I cannot give you what you are looking for, but for now it is time for you to go. You have only been gone for a minute. Don't forget you are a vampire."

"Thank you Kayla."

"No problem Bella."

I stood from the stool and made my way to the door thinking over everything I had learnt.

Not only did I have a mental shield but a sponge. I could have any power after one touch. I didn't want one power let alone many. And what was that about doing the right thing?

I had unconsciously walked through corridor after corridor to the edge of my mind. The white, never ending space before me was my way out of my own mind. Looking back one last time I walked from my brain.


	41. Shifting

**Shifting**

I opened my eyes to see all my babies staring at me expectantly.

I smiled at them and scooped them all up in my arms, spinning around.

"Babies I got it. I know what I have to do. My Mason you are a genius. Thank you baby."

They each started giggling wildly as I danced us all round the room. I was dancing with my babies for a few minutes until the doorbell rang. I put them all down on the rug as I went to the door.

"Hey guys. You all ready to go?"

"Sure are Bella. We got of all wolf duties for a week. Sam said he'd keep an eye out for Victoria for you."

"Thanks Jake. Come on in and we can leave soon. A lot has happened this morning."

"Why Bella, who would have thought that anything would happen in a house with a vampire and three half vampire and half human babies? Nothing would ever happen in a house like that."

"Shut up Seth. That's not what I meant and you know it."

"How old do they look now Bella?"

"Nine months. They are growing fast; too fast. They are supposed to be my babies but won't for much longer."

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be fine. They will always be your babies, they may just look older."

"Thanks Leah."

We walked into the living room to see Mason and Lizzie crawling around the floor.

"Awe. Mason, Lizzie you can crawl. Come here baby."

Mason crawled over to Leah who had sat herself on the floor whilst Lizzie went over to Seth who sat next to his sister. Jacob went over and picked Renesmee up of the floor seeing that she still could not move. I wondered what he thought of Renesmee's slower development.

_'__Why is it only Nessie that doesn't speak or crawl? I love her no matter what yet I wish she would speak to me.'_

I agreed with Jacob. I loved my little Renesmee with everything I had but she was behind her brother and sister in her development.

Jacob was talking to Nessie as Seth and Leah played with Lizzie and Mason. I went and sat with Jacob to reassure not just him but me as well.

"Hey Jacob. Don't worry about it. If you do I will. Just be thankful she is with us and live each day like it's your last. You never know it could be with a vampire around."

"Thanks Bells. You're the best friend ever."

He said as a real smile took over his face. He looked over at me and nudged my shoulder.

"I know things haven't always been easy between us, but I want you to know I am really happy you have Edward. He's a lucky guy. Anyone who meets you is a lucky person. I really am glad you have him. He makes you happy when no one else could. I realise now that I was wrong. I thought I loved you and I do just in a brother, sister sort of way."

My eyes filled with venom hearing Jacob say that.

"Thank you Jacob. You're the best brother ever, but don't tell Emmett or Jasper that; they would kill me."

He chuckled with Nessie who had been listening in on our conversation.

"I don't think Edward would let anyone near you. Any way they probably wouldn't get close enough before you heard their approach by reading their mind."

I looked up to see Leah and Seth looking at us with small smiles on their faces.

"Momma, are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what Mason?"

"Momma learnt to control her powers."

I looked down; glad my stupid blush had now gone.

"Well Bella tell us about your powers."

"I'm a mental and physical shield; I am a sponge so I absorb any power from all supernatural beings. That means I now have mind reading from Elizabeth, I got the physical shield from Mason, I can send thoughts to others like Renesmee but I can learn to send thoughts without touching the other person. Also I can shift into any living organism I wish thanks to you and the pack."

When I looked up at Jacob his mouth had dropped open forming an 'o' shape. I glanced at Leah and Seth to see they had the same expression. Lizzie, Mason and Renesmee saw their expressions and started laughing. This seemed to snap all three of them out of their trances as they all said.

"Wow."

At the same time. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Bella you have a lot of power there. Can you take any power by one touch?"

"Yeah. If I touch someone with the same power it increases in strength. Because I touched all of the pack I can shift into any living being. If I only ever touched one of you I would only shift into a wolf."

"That's really cool Bella. Have you tried it yet? What animals can you change into? Could you change into a person? Could you change into Jacob?"

"Slow down Seth. First of all, I haven't tried it, secondly I can be any animal you say or any person you describe. If I wanted I could be Jacob but I'm good. I think it would be too weird."

"That would be quite weird but I could get you to go to school for me."

"Thanks Jake. What a great friend you are."

"I know Bella. I'm definitely the best."

I ruffled his hair as we all laughed.

"Can you try and turn into something for us?"

"Fine Seth. Name an animal, and only an animal and I'll see what I can do. When I nod my head name a different animal."

"This is going to be so cool."

I crawled to the middle of the room and sat cross legged.

"Dog."

I imagined a brown German Shepard and felt my body changing.

I lifted a hand to see it wasn't a hand but a paw. I ran round everyone, giving Jake a big lick on his face.

Once I sat back in the middle of the room I looked at Seth and nodded.

"Cat."

Instead of imagining a cat you may get as a pet I imagined a great mountain lion.

They all jumped in shock when they saw what I had become. I lowered myself into a hunting crouch, pretending to pounce. The three wolves growled in return at me, whereas my three babies giggled knowing I would never hurt them.

"Bella calm down. We aren't here to hurt you."

This was quite fun so I decided to play this out. As I pounced towards Seth I imagined a small, grey tabby kitten. I landed on his lap and rubbed my head into his stomach. Lizzie giggled and crawled her way from Leah back to Seth.

"Momma, you're really cute."

I curled up in her lap smiling. Lizzie petted me which caused me to purr.

They all laughed at me so I growled at them; causing them to laugh harder.

Annoyed, I stalked around the room with my tail held high before sitting next to Seth. I wanted to get him back for laughing at me. I did something I never thought of doing before. I imagined Seth sitting there and what he looked like. I felt myself grow and change. When the change was complete Seth let out a high pitched scream. I burst out laughing a boyish laugh. The sound shocked me so I quickly shut my mouth.

"That is really weird Bella. You look exactly like Seth. If you didn't smell like a vampire I would think you are him."

"This is quite cool isn't it? I could play so many pranks and blame it on Emmett. This is going to be awesome."

"I can see what you mean Bella. This is the first time anyone has shut Seth up so quickly."

I changed back so I looked like myself.

"So guys, I think we need to get going. It's just gone half seven."

I picked Renesmee up from Jacob and led them to the bags. Jacob grabbed one of them as I picked up my backpack and suitcase. I left a note for Charlie with all the details of Saturday for him. Once all the bags were in the back of my new BMW Jacob sat in the passenger seat with Renesmee, whilst Seth sat behind him with Elizabeth, Leah sat next to the other window but Mason demanded to sit in the middle by himself. After I reminded him of manners he corrected himself and asked if he could sit in the middle. I can't deny my babies anything and said he could.

We set of to the airport with the radio on. I hummed along to the tunes listening to Seth, Leah, Mason and Lizzie's conversation.


	42. Singing

**Singing**

When Miley Cyrus Party in the USA came on Elizabeth asked for me turn it up so she could hear it better.

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.

With a dream and my cardigan.

Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),

Am I gonna fit in?"

**Leah and Seth soon joined in.**

"Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm fellin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on."

**I had to admit that it was a fun song and joined in at the same time as Mason and Jacob.**

"So I put my hands up

They're playing my song, The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA."

The song continued with all of us singing along until it came to an end and a different song began.

"Lizzie where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I got it from you Momma. I've heard you singing before. You're really good."

"Thanks baby but you're better than me."

"No Bella. You really are an amazing singer."

"Momma I think you're the best."

I looked out the windscreen so glad my blush was gone otherwise I'd be as red as a fire truck. We had been driving only fifteen minutes when I saw signs for the airport. I was so thankful for vampire reflexes. Without it the journey would have taken an hour.

I turned my attention back to the radio to hear them announce my favourite song was coming on next. As the intro began I got ready to sing along. I didn't want anyone else to hear me so sang as quietly as I could.

(Incredible by Celine dion and ne yo)

"Whole world is watching us now

It's a little intimidating

Since there's no way to come down

Let's give them something amazing

Let's make them remember

Using one word

Incredible oh oh oh ohhh

Incredible oh oh oh ohhh

Let's make them remember

We were incredible

Simply incredible

Oh oh oh ohhh

We even counted us out

We weren't sure we'd make it

But we've learned no matter what they dish out

It's nothing, we can take it

We'll go down in history

They'll describe our love as

Incredible oh oh oh ohhh

Oh incredible oh oh oh ohhh

Let's make them remember

And we were

We were incredible

Simply incredible

Oh oh oh ohhh…

Let's make them remember

They'll describe our love as

Incredible oh oh oh ohhh

Oh incredible oh oh oh ohhh

Let's make them remember

That we were

We were incredible

Simply incredible

It's something amazing

Let's give them something amazing."

By the end my eyes had filled with venom and my shoulders as I sobbed. I hadn't heard that song in years. It brought so many bad memories back. My move to Forks was so no one knew of my past. No one cared what I was like before, only what I am like now. I thought I could move on with my life without that constant reminder of her in my life.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I can't."

"Momma what's the matter?"

"I can't do it baby. I can't forget her."

"Bella pull over."

I did as Leah said and pulled onto the side of the road, turning the engine of.

Leah got out of the car and opened my door, pulling me into a hug.

"Who are you talking about Bella? I can help if you tell me. None of us want you to be upset Bella. Please tell us what's wrong Bella."

"She was my best friend Leah. It was just me and her. Everything was perfect. We looked after each other. We were there for each other no matter what. It was my fault; it's my entire fault. I didn't go with her."

"Calm down Bella. You need to tell me who you're talking about."

I couldn't tell her; she wouldn't believe me if I did, but I felt I had to tell someone. Not even Charlie or my mom knew how she really died.

"My sister."

"Bella you don't have a sister."

"She's dead. It's all my fault. She will never grow older, she will never graduate, she will never kiss a boy, she will never fall in love, she will never have her heart broken, she will never get married, she will never have a family of her own, I will never see her again and it's all my fault."

"Momma?"

"I can't forget her. I tried moving on, but I can't."

"Momma what's wrong? What happened?"

"Baby it was my fault. I killed her. What kind of a sister am I?"

"Momma please you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry Mason. I'm so sorry."

Leah led me to the back of the car where I collapsed into the seat pulling Mason to me.

"Baby I didn't mean to. Don't hate me. I will never let anything happen to you. Please don't hate me."

"Momma I will never hate you. You're my momma."

"Bella you need to calm down now. You're scaring us all. We will talk about this later but first we need to get to the airport so we don't miss our flight. We will talk this out later. Just hang on. It won't be too long."

"Just drive Leah. I can't do this much longer."

Leah started the car as I held onto Mason in the back. Soon we were back on the road towards the airport. I had to get it together for my babies. I couldn't lose it now, not after so long.

"Bella Nessie is terrified about you. She wants you to hold her."

"Come here Renesmee. I'm alright, don't worry about me. I will be perfectly fine."

"Bella we can all see you aren't perfectly fine. Something has got to you and we will find out later."

"Thanks for that Seth."

"No problem Bella. That's what I'm here for."

I rolled my eyes at Seth. He could make anyone happier with a few words.

I placed Mason on the seat between us and took Renesmee from Jacob.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm just so scared myself."

'Why are you scared Momma?'

'Because something bad happened in my past that I want to change but can't. I just don't want it to happen again.'

'Everything will be fine momma.'

'Thank you baby.'

'I love you momma.'

'Love you too baby.'

Renesmee played with my hair whilst I watched her and thought back to that day. The day my sister died.


	43. Sister

**Hey everyone**

**I just want to say that the next four chapters were difficult to write. I cried at some point in each chapter.**

**-x-**

**iwishiwherebellaswan**

**xxx**

* * *

**Sister**

_Bella's POV 5 years old._

I woke up with a start. Ava was jumping up and down on my bed.

"Come on Bella. You promised to play with me."

"Not now Ava. I'm too tired."

"But Bella, we always play together. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Ava. No one is better than my twin. I can't play now though. I was up looking after mom. Give me an hour."

"Fine Bella. I'll go for a walk. You had better make this up to me."

"Whatever Ava. Be safe and don't talk to strangers."

"Bella you may be my twin but you aren't mom."

"But mom's not really a mom though is she. She's more of our big sister. Someone has to be a mom."

"If you don't mind cooking and cleaning fine by me, but don't do everything Bella. You deserve to be a kid. Act your age sometimes Bella. Live a little."

"I do Ava. And I don't mind doing all the cooking and cleaning; I have been doing it since we turned four. Someone has to do it anyways. You know what mom is like; she will end up starving us and only realise what she has done when we have dropped down dead from starvation."

"Don't forget that I have helped."

"I know, but you can't cook to save your life. Remember that time about… oh, when was it? Oh yeah, a week ago when you tried to do some toast and set the toaster on fire. It took me three hours to clean that up after mom whacked it with a dish cloth to put it out."

"That was funny and you know it."

"It was not. You're a danger magnet in the kitchen. If it's not you ending up hurt, it's either someone near you or the kitchen."

"Thanks for the support sis. I thought I was improving."

"Don't worry you are. You only have an accident once a week now. It used to be three or four times a week. Between you in the kitchen and me anywhere else in the world; we practically live in the hospital."

"I know what you mean. We are the worst ever. No one has beaten our record of the number of A&E visits in a week but us."

"I'll tell you what. If you go do whatever for an hour, I'll ring and see if we can go to Courtney's this afternoon."

"Thanks Bella. I love Courtney. She has great taste in clothes unlike you."

"Hey, I like my style. I dress more for comfort than style. You said you liked my shorts. Your exact words were 'They are really cute and complement your eyes.'"

"I meant that they look good on you but I would never wear them."

I fell back onto my bed annoyed at her complaints of my clothes.

"Ava just go away if you're going to be mean about my clothes."

"Be that way Bella. I can never have a girl chat with you about clothes. I'm going for a walk."

"Ava I didn't mean it like that. Don't be angry at me. You know I hate mornings."

"I don't care Bella. You still didn't have to tell me to go away."

Ava jumped off my and ran out the door. What had I done? I just told my twin sister to go away. Everyone expects you to say and do the wrong thing when you're five but I can't do that. I have to be the grown up in my family. My mom never took her role of looking after us seriously, so I've had to do it since the age of three and a half. Ava would always try to help. She generally did all the cleaning. She'd go round with the vacuum every other week cleaning every room. Every three days we would both go round collecting all the washing up, put it in the machine and when it was done we would both put it up on the line in the garden. Mom never did anything apart from pay for the food. We would always go to the food store on Fridays and Sundays. Ava and I would put the food in the basket Mom would carry and get her to pay for it. She never had any idea what we got but paid anyway.

I couldn't get back to sleep so rolled out of bed to get ready for the day. Mom always leaves at half six to get to her rock climbing classes that are an hour drive away. She took us once but when I got stuck in the ropes she was told we wouldn't be allowed back. Since then she has never taken us but leaves us alone all morning.

I got dressed quickly, wanting to be ready for when Ava got back. I'd make her favourite lunch to say sorry. Hotdogs. The buns had to be slightly cooked on the top to make them crispy but not burnt. She loved decorating it with the tomato ketchup and mustard.

I looked at the clock when I got to the kitchen and saw that it was half eight. Ava should be home soon. I got two bowls out so Ava could have some cereal when she got in. I was just getting the spoons out when I heard a scream.


	44. Death

**Death**

I was just getting the spoons out when I heard a scream.

"Bella. Help. Please help me."

I ran to the door and swung it open in time to see Ava being shoved into the back of a black, plate less van at the end of the road. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. I needed Ava; I needed my best friend, my twin sister. Without her I was alone.

"Ava!"

People started coming out of their houses now; seeing what the commotion was all about. Some women screamed in horror when they saw what was happening on their door step. Men ran from their homes and attacked the men at the van. I ran faster than I had ever before towards the van. One of the men went down causing the rest to jump into the van and start to drive off. I couldn't let the van disappear from sight. I carried on running as fast as my little five year old legs would carry me. I was surprised I hadn't fallen yet.

The stupid van was getting further and further away until it turned another corner going out of sight. A loud bang rang out in the hot morning sun. The sound sent a shock through my body causing me to fall flat on my face. My knees started to bleed along with my left elbow and hand. My feet were rubbed red raw from the running. I couldn't stop for anything, my sister was getting away.

Leaping from the ground, pain shot through me as my knees took my weight. My feet kept moving even though my knees protested. As I rounded the corner I found out what the bang was.

There was a deep red car on its side and the black van stood in the middle of the van with flames pouring out of it.

People were crowded round the upturned car making sure whoever was inside had what help they needed. Six men were running back and forth with buckets of water in an attempt to put the fire out. Everyone froze as they heard my high pitched scream. They turned to look at me as I ran to the van. Two strong arms wrapped around my little waist, holding me back.

"No. No. Let go. Let go. Ava. Ava, where are you? Ava please, please Ava."

"Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Mary come here."

I had to get to Ava. She had to have gotten out of the van. She had to. I was passed into two smaller arms who cradled me against them. Tears streamed down my face as I kept my eyes on the van, waiting for Ava to emerge from the flames.

"Please, please, please, please let Ava be ok."

My family had never been religious but I prayed. I prayed that Ava would be alright; that she was just behind the bushes terrified. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Bella?"

A voice I recognised came from the end of the road.

I looked up to see Miss Williams, my teacher, standing with a shopping bag in each hand staring at me in horror.

The sirens of polices cars, a fire engine and an ambulance droned out as they approached. One police car stopped by the traffic that had nowhere to go whereas the other came closer and closer until it was right next to the red car. The fire engine sped past it to get to the van. The ambulance stopped slightly further behind the police car.

Ava still hadn't appeared. I was terrified.

"Ava. Please. Ava. Come out."

"Officer I need some help. This little girl needs help."

The woman holding me tried to comfort me as a police officer came over with a medic. I couldn't take my eyes of the van even when Miss Williams crouched down in front of me.

"Bella. Bella look at me. Bella please look at me."

Miss Williams took me into her arms and sat us both on the floor, waiting for the officer to reach us. I wanted to take my eyes off the van but couldn't force myself to.

"Hello Ma'am. What is the problem here?"

"This little girl here…"

"Bella. Her name is Bella."

"Little Bella here came running round the corner soon after the accident happened. She screamed and tried to run to the van that was on fire. My husband had to grab her before she got hurt. She's been crying for a while now and keeps talking about an Ava. I don't know her so I wouldn't know. She's hurt though. Her knees left elbow and hand are bleeding."

"Thank you ma'am. Could you please wait over there with everyone else? I'll sort this out."

"Thank you officer. Can you tell me anything you find out about Bella."

"Of course."

The woman left and the officer sat down next to me and Miss Williams. The paramedic gasped when he saw my knees and elbow.

"Bella calm down. These people are here to help you."

"Bella is it. I need to get you to the ambulance to clean your wounds or they will be infected."

I didn't respond. I carried on crying, staring at the now extinguished van. Ava still hadn't come out.

"Would you prefer if I brought my bag over here?"

I nodded minutely; I wanted to keep the van in my line of sight for when Ava came out.

"I'll be right back. Miss would you help me get the things I will need?"

"Okay. Bella, I'll be back in a moment. Don't worry."

As soon as she let go of me I ran. I ran even faster than before. I had to get to the van and no one was going to stop me this time.

"Bella!"

Miss Williams was chasing after me with the policeman as the medic ran to the ambulance.

"Bella stop. You can't go over there, it's too dangerous."

I didn't care. I had to find Ava.

As soon as I got to the van a fireman picked me up as I screamed.

"No. Put me down. Put me down. Ava come out. Please, I know you're in there."

I hit the fireman on his back as he carried me away from the van. I did something I had never before. I screamed one of those high pitched screams.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

It worked the fireman dropped me as he clutched his ears. I landed on my bum but got right back up again. I ran through his legs and sprinted to the van my arms held out in front of me.

I got to the van and yanked the back doors open.

It was empty. There was absolutely nothing. Ash lay in the corners and round the edge.

My aching knees couldn't take my weight any more. I crashed to the ground screaming at the realisation of what had happened.

My sister was gone. I would never see her again. My best friend, my other half was dead. She would never see a day again.

I cried for the days we had, the days we could have had and the way she left. The way my last few words were telling her to go away. Twins were supposed to stick together, be there for each no matter what. We were more than that. We worked together to keep our small family going even though we were five.

"Bella. Bella please tell me what's wrong. What are you doing here? Where is your mom and Ava? Are they alright?"

"Miss please calm down. You aren't helping at the minute. I need to get Bella over to Nurse Richard. He will clean Bella up and then we will find out what has happened here. The other officers have sorted the car driver out and will ask him for his side of the story once the paramedics have fixed him up. Fortunately he has not been severely injured just given a massive fright. The same cannot be said for the other driver. The fire burnt him too badly to be saved. Please can you take Bella over to the ambulance and then come over to my police car. I need some information from you about Bella."

"Sure officer."

I was scooped up off the ground and carried to the ambulance. Miss Williams placed my crying form onto the gurney so the medic could clean my cuts. I didn't feel the pain I should've felt. Nothing mattered any more. My twin was dead and I could've done something to prevent that.

I had run out of tears by the time he was done cleaning and wrapping my knees. He put some cold cream on my feet and wrapped them both in bandages. When he finished wrapping my hand and elbow, Miss Williams came over with a small smile on her face. She picked me up gently in her arms and took me over to one of the police cars. I didn't move; I didn't react to what she was saying. I wasn't even listening.


	45. Questioning and Life

**Questioning and life**

The officer from earlier started driving with me and Miss Williams in the back. I didn't notice where we were going until we stopped outside my house. Miss Williams climbed from the car and came round to my side to carry me inside the house. As she lifted me up once again I looked around to see my front door wide open.

"Bella why is your front door open?"

I just closed my eyes not wanting to remember what happened. My shoulders shock as I sobbed tearlessly into her shoulder.

"Calm down Bella. We'll sort this out."

The officer led us through the front door, closing it behind us. Miss Williams stuck her head into the kitchen obviously trying to find the living room but I couldn't find it in me to tell her where it was. She finally found it.

She sat on the white couch with me on her lap as she looked around. The officer sat across from us.

"Little Bella. I'm Officer Robert, but you can call me Rob if it's easier for you."

"Rob, she's a very intelligent girl. Her sister and her could be ten because of their intelligence. You have no problem with her understanding you."

"That's amazing Bella. Will you answer my questions?"

I nodded my head gently, tears forming once again in my eyes.

"Where are your parents Bella?"

"My mom's at her rock climbing club and my Dad lives in Forks."

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know. Who is looking after you this morning?"

"Myself."

"Your mom leaves you and your sister here alone?"

"Yes. She goes to rock climbing every Saturday and Sunday morning. She leaves at half six and comes home around eleven."

"What do you do when she's gone?"

"We have breakfast then do homework, read or go for a walk."

I said as I realised there was no we any more. I'd never have breakfast with her again. I'd never read a book with her. We'd never dance to our favourite song together.

"Where is Ava now Bella?"

"Dead."

"Bella. She can't be dead. I saw her yesterday when you were both in school. Are you sure she didn't just go for a walk?"

"She's dead Miss. I saw it. She's gone and she's never coming back."

"Shhh. Shhhh Bella. It will be alright."

"It won't Miss, it will never be alright she's gone and I'll never see her again. She was in the van. The van that was on fire. She died in that van."

I was crying again. The only way to describe it would be to use the word flood. It was the most I ever cried. I didn't cry when I broke my leg; I didn't cry when I burnt my hand; I didn't cry when I realised what divorce meant. It was one of those things I just didn't do but now I couldn't hold it in.

"Bella you know that's not true. Why would she be in that van?"

"She was kidnapped. She went for a walk because I told her to go away and was taken. I saw it; I saw it."

"Oh my God. Bella I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know. She's gone?"

"She's gone and it's all my fault. I told her to go away and she did. She walked out the front door and never came back through. She screamed my name and I ran out the door. She was there; she was there at the bottom of the road being pushed into the back of the van. I ran. I ran so fast. I couldn't lose the van. It was like giving up on her. I couldn't do that. My feet burned but I kept going. There was a bang and I fell. Once I got up I ran faster. I turned the corner and saw the van. It was on fire. They wouldn't let me go to it. They dragged me away. They dragged me away from my sister."

"Bella calm down. I know it's hard but please calm down. I'm here for you. I want to help."

My crying continued as I thought about everything. My sister. My twin sister would never see another day. I'd never see her face. I'd never hear her laughing. I'd never talk to her again. My best friend was gone forever.

My mom still didn't know and neither did my dad. He'd be crushed. He rarely saw us as it was and now he would never see her again. I had to tell him. He needed to know.

I climbed out of Miss Williams lap and ran to the kitchen. The two adults followed. I picked the phone up and rang the station in Forks.

"Hello. Forks Police. Ryan speaking. What is your emergency?"

"Ryan. It's Bella. Could you put my dad on the phone?"

"Of course Bella. Give me a minute."

Miss Williams and Officer Robert looked at me weirdly.

"Hey Bells. How are you?"

"Daddy, I need you."

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Ava's dead."

"What?"

"Ava's dead daddy."

"When?"

"This morning."

"How are you doing Bells?"

"I need you daddy."

"Does your mom know?"

"No. She went rock climbing this morning. She isn't home yet."

"She left you both home alone?"

"I don't mind daddy. Ava and I like it that way."

"Bella it doesn't mean you can be left alone. You're only five. I'll be there as soon as I can. Is there anyone there with you now?"

"Yes. Miss Williams, my teacher, and police officer Robert."

"Can I talk to Officer Robert then?"

"Okay. Love you daddy. See you soon."

"See you soon baby. Look after yourself."

"I'll do what I can."

I held the phone out to Rob who looked at me questioningly but still took the phone.

Miss Williams took me into her arms with tears in her eyes.

"I got you Bella."

"I can't do this anymore. I want it all to end."

"Bella don't think like that."

"I can't. It hurts too much. I want it all to end."

She exchanged a look with Rob.

"Take Bella into the other room. I need to talk to her father."

Miss sat with me on the couch for a while, not speaking, just comforting me. Officer Robert came back in with a sombre look on his face.

"Bella someone will be round tomorrow to speak to you about what happens next. Your dad asked if you could stay with someone else until he gets here. He said he doesn't want you to be left alone with your mom for a while."

I just nodded. I understood what he was saying. I needed someone to be there for me and look after me. My mom could never do that.

"Bella would you like to come stay with me for tonight?"

"Yes please."

I croaked out. She just smiled down at me sadly before kissing my forehead.

"Let's get some of your things to take with us."

She carried me up the stairs and I pointed mine and Ava's room out to her. I guess it's just my room now.

When we entered our room she gasped.

"Bella where are all your things? Pictures? Toys?"

"We never had any. My mom got each of us identical stuffed bears for our third birthday. She never forgot our birthday, we just never had enough money for anything."

"But what about drawings?"

"We don't draw. We prefer reading."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Why?"

"Because you have had to grow up to quickly. You never lived the life you were given. I noticed in class neither you nor Ava acted like five year old girls. Ava interacted with others but you kept to yourself."

"I had to grow up. My mom's never been a mom to us. She's our big sister."

"Who does all the cooking and cleaning Bella?"

"I do all the other cooking. Ava used to clean the house every other week and we'd both do the washing when it needed doing."

"I'm so sorry Bella. You and Ava were closer than any siblings I've seen."

"That's because we couldn't afford to argue. We had to be there for each other. We weren't just twins, we were best friends, and we were each other's lives."

"Come on Bella. Let's get some of your clothes and we can go to mine."

I collected enough clothes for the next few days and what I would need for school. I packed all my favourite books including my Shakespeare collection Ava bought me for our last birthday.

"You ready to go Bella?"

"Nearly."

I grabbed my stuffed bear and Ava's as well as her Wuthering heights book. It was her favourite book and I bought it as part of a collection for her on our last birthday. I knew that from this day on it would be my favourite book ever. I would never get rid of it. The final item I picked up was a picture taken in Forks last summer holiday with my mom, dad, Ava and me all smiling happily like a proper family.

"I'm ready now."

"Come on then."

Miss Williams led me down the stairs as she carried my suitcase of clothes. I had my school bag with all my things for school, books, photo frame and my stuffed bear inside. I clung to Ava's as if it would disappear like she did.

The week following the accident I stayed at Miss Williams' house with her husband. I went to school despite the protests of the social worker who came round.

On Monday class was depressing. Mr Brakins held a big assembly for the whole school and told everyone what happened. Not the details, just the basics. People gasped when they heard that she was gone. He asked me to go to the front and speak to everyone. Normally, I couldn't stand public speaking in front of the class let alone the whole school but I didn't care. All that mattered was the fact that my sister was gone.

I stood in front the school with all eyes on me. Some of the older girls were crying. Others were holding it in. It was nice to see so many people cared.

My eyes watered as I thought of what to say.

"She was my sister. She was my best friend. Now she is gone. She is gone because I didn't go with her. I told her to go away and she did. Now she is gone forever."

I broke down crying. Miss Williams came and took me to her classroom for the rest of assembly. Throughout the week a lot of people came up to me and said their condolences. There were many people I didn't know, most people were from older years who understood what happened.

Friday my dad arrived. His normally cool and calm facade was gone. His eyes were bloodshot. He was staying at my mom's whilst I was still at Miss Williams'. He came to school midway through our math lesson. I had never been good at math but Ava was always there to help. She was mathematically smart where I was scientifically smart.

My dad didn't bother knocking, he just threw the door open and came over to me. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I cried into his shoulder as the pain of losing Ava became too much once again. Miss Williams came over and took us to an empty classroom nearby. She left us alone as I cried with my father.

"I'm so sorry dad. It was all my fault. If I hadn't told her to go away she would still be here. I didn't mean it. I was just angry she woke me up. Please don't be mad at me."

"Little Bells, you listen to me and you listen good. None of this is your fault. Don't ever blame yourself. It will only tear you apart and then tear our family apart. It will never be your fault. It is the fault of those men who took her from us."

"I love you daddy. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too Bells and everything will get better. It may take a while but it will get better eventually. You'll see."

We sat in each other's arms calming ourselves down before I felt I could tell him what really happened. He deserved to know after all.

"Dad, did you know that Ava was kidnapped before she died? She went for a walk in the morning and was taken from the end of the road. She screamed my name and I ran to the door. She was there. Two men held her as she was shoved into the van. I ran after it and found it on fire. I tried getting to it but they held me back. They dragged me away from it as I waited for her to exit the van. She never did. When I finally got away the van had been put out, I sprinted to it but was grabbed again. I screamed so loud that I was dropped on the floor. I didn't care, I just ran to the van and threw the door open. There was nothing but ash. She was gone. She will never come back."

"I'm so sorry Bells. You shouldn't have gone through that. It is difficult for adults to deal with this but seeing you in school trying to get on with life no matter how much you are suffering is incredible. You are going to be an amazing woman one day."

"Thank you daddy."

"No problem Bells. Do you want to go back to class?"

"Will you come with me daddy?"

"If you want."

"Yes please. I'm not good at math and Ava used to help me but now she can't."

"I'm not very good at math either but we can work it out together."

We went back to my classroom and everyone stared when we entered. I went over to my desk while my dad went to speak to Miss Williams. My dad came back over and picked me up of my chair and sat down on it, placing me on his knee.

The weekend went by quickly with my dad visiting me at Miss Williams. School came and went with me trying to get through but ending up in an empty classroom. I still tried to do my work when I was there but ended up crying most of the time.

Days went without me noticing until the day of her funeral came.


End file.
